Big Time Rush Sunset Seduction-story 3
by treehatsrock
Summary: story 3 of 5.The 3rd in the series of stories about the love lives of big time rush. Paisley takes the main role in this after Sheriden Lloyd left James with out so much as a goodbye hug. Paisley comes in to contact with an old friend who has a few of her own love issues that need fixing. who is the best person to help mackenzie?... Logan,carlos or james?
1. Chapter 1

_if your reading this for the first time i would recommend reading the first 2 stories i have written as this is a follow on, so it wont make much sense if you dont know what has been going on, as always this is a very over the top dramatic story. it may touch on subjects some may find upsetting.  
it is all based very loosly on BTR. i have changed some names, dates, places and locations to fit in to the running of it all. and as i have stated a few times (i know a few of you have moaned on the PM) i apologise for mistakes i make about times, distances and general state facts. im not American, and never set foot on American soil unfortunatly.  
enjoy xxx treehatsrock xxx_

follow me on twitter sheridenlloyd for updates

* * *

**"PAISLEYS STORY**

November 1st? how the hell is it November already?  
I had just finished a 3 month European tour with boy band Big Time Rush, I was a supporting act, but being the girlfriend of Kendall Schmidt, one of the four who make up the band. I was pretty much going any where they were, we had landed back in the USA,  
home was so close yet so far away still. the boys had a couple of concerts to do in Oregon for a Winter Wonderland Ball.

The Wonderland Ball was a mash-up of 15 acts put together by a local radio station. Kendall said they are usually amazing and a good opportunity to rub shoulders with other bands and celebrities. I was new to the fame game and this kind of thing scared the life out of me.

The bus journey to Portland was miserable, it was raining the entire time, you couldn't really see out the windows and the bus was freezing.  
I had spent the last few months on board the Big Time Rush tour bus, not strictly meant to be hitching a free ride, but seeing as James Maslow was the front man of the record company I was attached to, he didn't care how I got about to support his band as a warm up act.

James had changed so much on this tour. Just over 6 months ago his long term girlfriend Sheriden Lloyd had just left a note and left. no one had heard a thing from her, or knew where she was. of course it wasnt quite as simple as just doing a runner but James had spent the first few weeks being inconsolable. he looked terrible, would be tearful all the time, he grew a full on beard and chucked himself in to his music. When the tour started 3 months ago it was Logan Henderson that had given james a bit of a kick up the backside to get motivated. James cleaned his act up and got on with things, that was when he went to stage two and resented Sheriden for leaving him.

The resentment stage lasted about 3 weeks, it was a hard time for any of us to put up with. he would obsess by texting her non existent phone number explaining how he feels and how she did him wrong or he would send emails that never got answered. he read some out sometimes if he was really pissed off, I hope Sheriden didnt get to read them as some were not that nice.  
he so badly wanted to talk to her, explain that he couldnt give a shit about the problems they would face. but sheriden couldnt be traced.

After the resentment came the 'I dont give a fuck now' stage, which is where we are still at.  
James had turned in to a bit of a casanova with wooing the ladies, he wouldnt do it publicly. I dont think he wanted to lose any chance that Sheriden might have of returning. but he had taken a leaf out of the Logan Henderson book of romance.  
Unfortunatly James wasnt as caring as Logan, where as Logie would at least spend the night with a girl on the bus and give her the cab money to get back home. James would pretty much just fuck and kick them out of bed.

He hadnt mentioned Sheriden for weeks now, the rest of us didnt in his company either.

"Pais' what are you gonna do while we are there, hang out backstage or watch the show?" Logan asked about the Wonderland Ball from his top bunk bed opposite me. I was tucked up in Kendalls top bunk bed trying to keep warm. it was fucking freezing on this bus.

"Not sure, I will probably just hang out here to be honest. I'm a scaredy cat Logues you know that" I replied with kendalls blanket pulled up to my nose.

"Yeh I know, you need to snap out of it, it will be your downfull. Get out in the spotlight... Least it will be warm in the arena" he added for good measure looking at me shivering with cold.

"Yeah maybe. How long will your set be?" I asked, wondering if I could handle being left on my own for a length of time being harrassed by other celebs.

"Prob bout... half hour, 45 mins?...KENDALL!" Logan shouted across the bus to my boyfriend who was sat with James playing nintendo games.

Kendall walked up and swung in between the two beds. " yeah?" he said to Logan.

"Are we headlining the Wonderland thing?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so" Kendall said looking at me and laughing as all he could see was my brown eyes peeping out from a sheet.

"yeah, so it be about 45 minutes Pais'" Logan concluded.

"You still cold Pais'?" Kendall asked with a cheeky look on his face.

I just nodded, but he could see the smile in my eyes, then jumped up on to his bunk bed, I let out a moan as he uncovered me from my warm blanket as he got in with me.

I noticed Logan shake his head and roll his eyes then turn the other way with the magazine he was reading.

Kendall spoke in whispers to me so only i could hear him "you are cold arent you?" he smirked as he gave me a little kiss on the lips and pulled me in to his body. I was fully clothed with jeans, jumper and socks still on, he wore some old sweat pants and a tee shirt.

He felt warm, I put my hands under his shirt and made a happy grumble sound.

I could feel Kendall undoing the button of my jeans and slip a hand in the opening he had made. His hand made its way to my ass, he gave it a squeeze and pulled me even closer towards him. a little squeel of delight popped out of my mouth.

I then heard Logan groan and the sound of his bed creak as he got out of our ear shot and left us to it.

"we are alone" I whispered in giggles to kendall.

"So we are.." he grinned and moved his hand round from my ass to the front and placed a finger inside me.

Kendall made some satisfying noises to his entry in me. I loved his noises that he made. I kissed his soft lips, his tongue slipped in my mouth but I pulled away and gave his bottom lip a seductive bite.

funnily enough I felt a lot warmer now. Kendall pleased me with his fingers but I wanted to please him too. I pulled up my jumper as best I could in the tiny enclosed bunk bed, I hit my arms on the wall of the bus. it was pretty loud. im sure James and Logan must of heard the bang over the hum of the bus engine.  
Kendall laughed at my efforts and I in turn got the giggles. I eventually succeeded in removing my jumper but it accidently fell on to the floor. there was no hiding what we were up to from the others now. I felt my face redden.

"This is nice..." kendall said eyeing up the red brazier I wore. but once again when breasts came in to the equation kendall turned in to... well like the cookie monster, but for tits.

his fingers left from inside me and he had unhooked my bra in seconds. he teased himself looking at them for a bit. i tilted his head away so I could kiss him.

he was such a perv... another laugh popped out of me.

I tried my best to wriggle out of my jeans. Kendall gave me a bit of help with the use of his feet and I did the same for him. The lack of space on this bunk bed was ridiculous. you could only lay down, sitting up would cause me to bang my head, let alone Kendall who was a lot taller than me.

I thought it unfair that seeing as I was the original cold person it seemed ironic that Kendall should be the one to keep his tee shirt on.

He climbed on top of me pulling the blanket over us both, the cold was still very much in the room if it wasnt under here with us.

I ran my hands along Kendalls side, his body moved as it tickled him. His body felt amazing, I loved every part of it. my hands moved lower on to his backside, it was firm and delicious. I gave it a little smack as I could feel his hardness teasing the outside of my clit.

Kendall was still very much stuck on giving my big breast the attention he thought they deserved, he would suck them, lick them, bite them, touch them. pretty much do anything he could and never get bored.

I saw his eyes gleam at me after I gave his bum a second mini slap. he then placed himself inside me.

We had got the art of bunkbed sex down to a tee. Three months of mostly sleeping on this tiny thing with only the occasional break of a semi decent hotel bed makes the imagination stretch, and you can pretty much accomplish anything you put your mind too.

Which for kendall was pleasing the hell out of me.

The only thing I wasnt much good at was keeping my mouth shut.

As I felt Kendalls rhythm inside my body it sent me to new heights of pleasure each time. sometimes he would have to cover my mouth with his hand so the noise that came out of me wouldnt attract unwanted sniggers from the bed opposite me.

As I climaxed now it was too late, and I think Kendall was too far gone to care. he just let me enjoy it.  
his eyes met mine as we both caught our breath after. I could feel his chest rise and fall on me. he kissed my forehead.  
"love you Pais" he whispered out.

"love you too baby" I replied wiping his hair that was now drenched in sweat away from his face. I pulled him down for a kiss.

He smiled at me "you warmed up yet" he laughed

"Im too hot now" I giggled. Kendall moved off from on top of me and layed to the side, squashed up between me and the wall.

"I cant wait to get home can you?" he whispered

"I'm a bit worried really. James worked my ass off to get my album out before, I hope he gives me time to relax a bit" I whispered back, hoping that James couldnt hear me.

"he will get better" Kendall sighed.

Kendall missed Sheriden loads too, he knew that's what i meant by James working me too hard. I dread to think what james will do next when he is back on familiar ground with still no Sheriden.

Kendall gave my forehead a kiss then pulled his sweats up, before jumping down from the bunk. he picked my jumper up and handed it to me with a wink.

I felt my face go red again as I got dressed.

I got down and went off to the toilet to freshen up. as I came out I sat with the three boys on one of the large padded seats that ran along the side of the bus.

" Reno!... warmed up now?" Logan said with a glint in his eye.  
logans nickname for me was Reno, simply because that's where i am from, and it was the first question he asked me when we met.

I shook my head with embarrassment and replied "toasty, thanks" with a smile on my face,

I snuggled in to Kendall who had just slung a tattooed arm over me. Logan still had his nose in his magazine once he had finished taunting me, and james was on his lap top.

i felt tired, it was only about 4 in the afternoon but it had been such a long boring day travelling in this miserable weather.

"so what is everyone up to when we get back to LA" I asked half asleep to break the silence.

Logan put his magazine down. "I'm going to texas for a few day to see my dad actually, should be good" he said.

logan liked these types of conversations, the favorite one he had was the 'what could you eat right now game'. which was usually one we all played late at night on the road, no where near any decent food.

"what bout you Reno, what are you doing?" he said with the raise of an eyebrow and a wink... bloody logan, he was obsessed with sex.

"i am actually house hunting... good old Mr Maslow here has done me justice with some amazing songs and im finally in a position to get out of that hotel and rent somewhere" I boasted with a smile, and gave james a friendly kick with my foot, he looked up and smiled.

Kendall gave me a squeeze, he knew how much it meant to me that I earned my own money after a lifetime of needing people to rely on.

"you not moving in together then?" Logan asked.

I looked at Kendall and laughed. he gave me a smile. " no way! he would seriously do my head in" i replied.

Logan probably didn't get the joke but Kendall did, we had an amazing relationship but we would fight like cat and dog over the stupidest things, mostly because we had been stuck on a stupid bus together for too long.  
not one to make a scene. the paisley and Kendall arguments would usually take place over text message whilst in the same part of the bus.

i loved him to bits but i was far too young to move in with him. i lived with my previous boyfriend, Ryan in Reno. that was a disaster.

"what about you james?" Kendall asked.

james looked up from his lap top "im going on holiday" he replied a bit too quickly, like he was dreading his turn to answer the question.

"well that's really good james" i nudged Kendall. least that meant i would get a bit of a break from the studio.  
"where are you going?" i added

"England actually" he declared and sat back in his seat waiting for his next question.

"have you found her?" Kendall asked hastily meaning sheriden.

james just shook his head "Carlos gave me the details of her father, where she used to live, that kind of thing... just gonna try this one last chance" he said matter of factly.

Kendall stayed silent for a minute. apart from james, Kendall was the next best thing to knowing everything about sheriden lloyd, and judging by his face he thought that England was a waste of time.

"she wont be there bro" Kendall said after a few moments.

james ignored Kendalls negativity, but i acted on it.

"james im not being funny but its been 6 months now, you've... slept with other girls james. i thought you had moved on" my words came out slightly wrong, but i think he knew what i meant.

"I don't think i will ever move on pais'. but England is the only lead i have left. so once that's done... then its moving on time" he declared then let out a sigh.

I noticed james and Kendall seemed to be having some odd stare off as to who knew sheriden better. im sure it must be james but I couldn't see sheriden returning to her home land of England either. too many bad memories for her.  
but saying that the USA didn't turn out much better for her.

after half hour or more we pulled in to a hotel car park, finally a decent nights sleep in a proper bed. we piled out and stretched our legs, then made our way to the hotel.

Carlos and his tour bus companions were already here. the boys were told that they had an hour to get sorted then they had a meet and greet in one of the function rooms of the hotel before the show this evening.

we went up, i crashed out on kendells hotel bed. "oh my god baby... feel this bed" i laughed at the insane comfort our new bed for the night held.

Kendall laughed at me as he saw me roll around on the oversized bed.

we had quick showers and got changed. i made myself look as attractive as i possibly could. the female population of the celebrity world was a complete bitch fest, and I wouldn't stand for anyone trying to nab my man. i loved that guy so much it was unreal.

we walked down to the function room. it was huge, obviously not a small meet and greet with one or two fans then. there was a load of food laid out on a row of tables. from Carlos' sad face I don't think anyone was allowed to touch it yet.

i noticed jess, Carlos' girlfriend was sat on some of the cheap hotel chairs that had been placed at the side of the room... well at least i knew someone, even if it was bitch face jess.

Kendall and i sat down with her, the others soon joined us as we waited for the gabble of screaming and crying girls to enter the room to meet big time rush.

james wouldn't talk to jess. only because his loyalty to sheriden ran that deep, sheriden couldn't stand her so nor could james. the rest of us tolerated her. but Logan and Carlos were her only true friends in the BTR family.

i could see Logan and James exchanging looks. they loved times like these. the onset of a room of pretty girls being released on to them. it was a bizarre sexual game for them, they would flip a coin each time to see who got first dibs on the group of girls. today james had won it.

when james had made his choice of which girl he was going to bang the brains out of he would discreetly put his hand on her shoulder so that logan would know which one was off limits, and vice versa.

i dont think i had ever seen the chosen girl turn either of them down... i know i didnt when kendall first tried it on with me. but that was a lot different to this.

Ally the big time rush co-ordinator, walked in through the double doors with a clip board in her hand and about 30 people filed in after her.

the guys got up and did there thing, smiling away and giving kisses and receiving a multitude of gifts from girls who simply adored them.

jess rolled her eyes as she sat with her legs crossed over. she seemed to find the whole boy band thing a bit boring. i guessed she like to control carlos and hated it when the clip board lady had full control of his actions.

the boys spent about 45 minutes chatting away to everyone, the phrase i heard the most was, "enjoy the show tonight" followed by a kiss on the cheek.

once the food was out it was a bit more relaxed, logan came over and moaned that james had tapped the hottest looking girl in here, i turned to look in the direction of logans eyes to the poor girl that will be happy in james maslows arms for about an hour then get kicked out of bed.  
she was indeed very pretty, long brown hair, almost pixie like face with huge eyes. she looked very happy as james stood talking to her, working his magic. from behind she looked a bit like sheriden when she had brown hair.  
only a matter of time before she gets her number out for him so he can meet her after the show.  
i shook my head.

logan sighed as most of the other girls were clearly too young or too unattractive, he gave him self the option of 3.  
"pais which one do you think?" he asked

"err! i dont think so henderson. im not condemning a girl to a week of sleepless nights after you promise to call her and say your worldwide shit to her" i replied. logans parting gift to his overnight sex companions on the tour bus apart from the cab fare home was his catch phrase "i will be thinking of you worldwide". of course the girls loved it, but it never rang true, and he never called them back.

"logan... go with the red head... she looks hot" came a snake like hiss of a reply from jess.

i turned to look at the red head but she had her back to me. she was indeed a red head, her long hair had been dyed a beautiful dark red colour. very un natural looking but stunning all the same. she was currently having her picture taken with carlos. i smiled as i noticed she was having a good squeeze of his bum. jess obviously didnt like that so thought the girl deserved to get her heart broken by serial love rat logan henderson.

logan smiled at jess as i think the red head had slipped his radar then went off to tap the shoulder.

as the evening wore on i did stay back stage with jess and met a load of people, some i didnt even know who they were but they knew exactly who i was... probably due to who my boyfriend is rather than my own music talents, but i enjoyed the experience all the same, and it pissed jess off. no one really approached her, she didnt have the look about her that was friendly enough for strangers to just walk up and chat.

after the concert we went back to the hotel and made a little BTR camp in one of the private bars. kendall had just joined me, he had just showered in his room. he looked so damn hot.  
he was gonna get it good in that massive bed tonight. i whispered such things in his ear too, he didnt bother getting a drink.

i noticed james already running his fingers through the sheriden lookey likeys hair. he was like a robot, absolutly no feeling in it for him at all. i wondered why he bothered doing it. he clearly wasnt happy, but everyone has needs i guess, and sheriden did just dump him with zero warning.

carlos and jess looked like a proper couple for once, she was smiling as carlos spoke to her. it was nice to see. she looked so different with a smile on her face instead of the pout she usually wore on it.  
carlos looked happy. he was always really buzzed up after a show.

there was a good crowd of BTR people in the bar. there was a load of guys involved in the big time rush concerts. and it looked like they had all crawled out of the woodwork tonight to join us seeing as tomorrow after the last wonderland show we would all be heading back to our homes... bliss

I had my lips firmly attached to kendalls when I got a tap on my shoulder. first of all i thought it was logan pissing about. I detatched from kendall and turned around it was logan and his red head. I gave her a guick glance.

"hey sorry" logan said about interrupting our kiss "i just wanted to introduce this young lady to everyone" logan added. working the charm.

I looked at the girl again

logan continued "guys this is..."

"MACKENZIE DAVIES?" I screamed with delight and gave the girl a hug.

"Paisley?... my word... look at you" Mackenzie said eyeing me over. "I didnt even recognise you!" she added

"Recognise me?... jesus look at you... with the hair" i laughed and hugged mackenzie again.

"shit sorry" I said as the two boys just kind of stared at us grinning.

"kendall, logan... Mackenzie and I used to be such good friends but she moved when I was...shit how old were we?" I asked Mackenzie.

"14...just" Mackenzie confirmed.

"yeah 14. oh my god I can believe your here Kenzie, its nuts... this is my boyfriend" I laughed pointing at kendall, who in return rolled his eyes with a smile.

"my god and your going out with... Logan" my smile slowly faded knowing what was in store for my very good old friend Mackenzie Davies.

I think Logan saw the worry on my face as he gave a sigh and a smile, which I took to be as the 'thanks a bunch Reno, I cant fuck your friend now' look.

I hugged logan. I was very over excited, and dragged mackenzie away a table to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_be warned that from now on the story will flip between two different characters. make sure to check the top of each chapter to see who is telling her side of events, or things may get confusing xxx treehatsrock xxx_

* * *

**Mackenzies' story**

I flipped through my BTR album getting to my Fave song... invisable. I loved it, and sang my life away in the car journey up to Portland with my sister savannah.

Savannah had been lucky enough to win a meet and greet on her favorite radio station to see big time rush. She wasn't a huge fan but I was.

We had 3 hours left until I would meet them. Carlos was my favorite. I would send savannah loopy constantly yapping on about him.

"'Kenzie will you shut up. Your giving me a head ache" savannah moaned as she turned the car radio down to a barely audible level.

I frowned at her.  
"So how come you didn't come out last night with the girls" she probed.

I knew exactly why she was asking. Because she was a nosy cow.

"I met up with that guy... Dane". I replied rather sheepishly, knowing she will jump to all the wrong conclusions.

"Dane?... oh god not that freak from the bakery" she said." You didn't... you know with him did you?" She questioned.

I rolled my eyes. Savannah is 2 years younger than me. But at 17 years old she is a lot more advanced in the boyfriend activities than I am.  
She has taken it apon her self to help me find a nice guy to lose my virginity to.

" no I didn't do anything with him... well we kissed but that's all. He wasn't all that great at it" I confessed.

"How come you met up with Dane? Did you go on a date?" More questions from savannah.

"We have been talking for a while. I go in the bakery everyday to pick up everyone's lunch at the salon... he invited me to the movies that's all" I replied.

My sister looked at me and shook her head in shame."no wonder you haven't popped your cherry yet girl, you always pick the losers" she said in her know it all voice.

"Thanks sav' who needs enemies when I have such a lovely sister" I replied sarcastically.

"Your hair looks fine" she said, as she caught me looking at it for the tenth time in an hour.

"I don't know... its not me, I don't like to stand out sav" I replied, looking at my newly dyed red hair.

"Well least Carlos won't forget you in a hurry" she grinned at me.

I got the giggles at the mention of my adorable idol Carlos Pena.

I work in a hair salon. My friend and work mate Beth has been wanting to dye my hair red for months.

She finally talked me in to it 4 days ago. It does look amazing but I'm not sure its me.

The rest of the drive to Portland was pretty boring, the weather was crap. We arrived at the hotel, once we checked in we where told to meet outside the salterns function room where a big time rush rep would meet us and take us through to meet the boys.  
I was so excited.

Savannah and I had already picked our meet and greet outfits out ages ago. It didn't take us long to get ready.

Eventually it was time to make our way to the salterns entrance.  
There was already a lot of girls there, some very young, some around the same age as me.

The excited chatter was intolerable. Not one girl could stand or sit still. Even savannah was fidgety and she wasn't a fan.

A large lady who introduced her self as Ally, walked in holding a clip board.

She gave everyone the run down of what was just about to happen.  
Basically, meet, greet, food then chat along with the guys. A bus would then be picking us up to take us to the winterland ball for the concert.

She warned at the end that any antisocial behaviour aimed at the boys will result in removal from the hotel and concert tickets will not be issued.

She opened the salterns function room doors and we all filed in to the large room.

There was already a load of people in there. I presumed must be part of the BTR entourage.

Then I saw him... Carlos Pena. He looked even more handsome in real life. I squeezed the blood from savannahs arm. She laughed at me.

Big time rush made their way around all the people, having little chats.  
I spoke to James maslow. He sounded really different to what he did on tv. It was odd.

Kendall gave me and savannah a kiss on the cheek. He asked us about the show tonight. And where abouts had we had travelled from.

Finally Carlos made his way over to us.

My brain decided to break down and nothing wanted to come out of my mouth.  
Luckily my gobby sister savannah saved the day.  
She announced to Carlos that I was madly in love with him, and also told him how I had driven her mad on the journey up here singing his songs.

I think my face went as red as my hair.  
But Carlos laughed away and even invited Savannah to take a picture of Carlos and I together.  
I was in heaven. Savannah got her phone out to take a picture as Carlos swung his muscular arm over my shoulder. He gave me a squeeze which reminded me to breathe.  
I put my arm around Carlos.

Oh my god I'm touching Carlos pena.

I saw savannah give me the eye. I laughed and gave Carlos' bum a tiny squeeze. Carlos just chuckled at me. I expect he was used to horny teenage girls trying to touch him up all the time.

Just as savannah had taken the picture I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Logan Henderson coming over to say hi.

As Carlos' arm left me, logans took over.

Logan was really nice. Out of all the guys he stayed chatting to us the longest.

He asked what plans I had after the show. I looked at savannah. Her eyes bulged out of her head as I said no plans. Then he asked me to meet him in the bar at 10:30 this evening for a bit of a end of tour celebration.

I was so excited. He eventually gave me and Savannah a kiss on the cheek and moved on to the next group of girls.

"Oh my word kenzie... oh my word..." my sister said as we made our way over to the lavish looking buffet.

"Crap! What am I going to talk about with him...?" I questioned my sister.

Savannah just laughed at me.

We had an amazing evening at the wonderland ball. But to be honest I just wanted it over and done with to meet up with Logan... I wonder if Carlos will be there?

We got a lift back to the hotel on our bus for the radio station winners. I had time to kill so went to my hotel room to freshen up. I couldnt even get changed in to anything nicer as I didn't pack anything else. Not knowing Logan would of asked me out... on a date... holy shit. Is that what this was? A date with Logan Henderson?

I was shaking with nerves.

"Kenzie calm down. You will end up having an asthma attack" she moaned looking in my bag making sure my inhaler was inside it.

"Crap! I'm so nervous... can't you come with me?" I asked.

Savannah laughed again."no... I wasn't invited was I... your a big girl now kenzie. Maybe Logan Henderson wants to ... you know" she replied with a raise of one eyebrow.

"Oh shut up. They don't do things like that..." I moaned at her as I applied more makeup than really necessary.

"Right... I have 5 minutes to get down to the bar... wish me luck!" I sighed.

Savannah hugged me, and fluffed my wavy red hair around my shoulders.  
"Go get him girl" she smiled.

I got to the hotel bar more or less 10:30 on the dot. I couldn't see Logan at all. I couldn't see any one that looked like they were involved in big time rush.

Panic set in... crap. Savannah is going to laugh her head off when I return being stood up by Logan.

I waited for about twenty minutes. The bar staff had begun looking at me sat there on my own without a drink. I couldn't even order one as I was only 19.

I gave Logan 5 more minutes... which turned in to ten as I had the genious idea of pretending to text on my phone. Least it looked like I was doing something.

Logan didn't show. I picked my bag up from the table and walked out of the bar. My heart sunk. I was completly gutted.

I gave a good look around the hotel foyer for Logan but only one or two guest were there.

I pressed the button on the elevator waiting for it to get to ground level for me to get in.

As the doors slid open I looked up to see some very handsome brown eyes grinning at me.

"Mackenzie... leaving so soon?" Logan Henderson chirped at me as he walked out of the lift.

"Hey ...you" I said half surprised and half embarrassed.

Logan laughed "sorry, I hadn't forgotton about you...I just got held up" he said.

"That's cool... I expect your always busy" Jesus mackenzie don't bore the guy to death. I thought to my self as my words left my mouth.

"So you still wanna party?" Logan said holding a hand out for me to take.

I nodded my head and held logans hand.  
"I love the hair.." he said "your the prettiest girl I've seen" he said moving in slightly closer.

Oh my god... is he trying to kiss me.  
Logan took my other hand and leaned down to my face.

He did kiss me. Only a small one at first to test the water. Once he figured out I didn't mind he tried again on a more intimate scale.

Although I was still a virgin. I had still managed to kiss a load of guys and prided my self on being very good at it.

Logan tasted good. His breath was cool and fresh against my face.  
The kiss was slow. Logans tongue swept inside my mouth slowly, teasing my own tongue.

His lips were soft but slightly chapped.  
I wanted to kiss them better.  
As Logan took full control of the kiss, his hand slipped down to my backside and gave it a little rub.  
As he had released my hands to fondle my ass. I felt a bit awkward with my arms just hanging there so I held on to the sides of his jacket that he wore.  
It made him move in closer.

The lift doors opened. I tried to pull away but Logan grabbed my ass even more.

"Henderson... put her down" came the voice of the man that came out of the elevator

Logan pulled away "shut it belt" Logan said.

He then put his arm around me with his hand on my backside and took me through to the bar.

We didn't stay in the same bar I had waited in. Logan walked through another door at the side which led us to another bar. This room was packed with people. I spotted Carlos straight away. He was chatting to a girl with dark hair. I presumed it must be his girlfriend. I didn't know much about her.

Logan walked me over to a few people and introduced me.  
Not sure if it was my imagination but they all seemed to look at me with the same grin on their faces.

I noticed kendall Schmidt was going at it hammer n tongs with a girl with black hair.

Logan tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
She looked very rock chic with a ton of eye liner on. She looked familiar.

Logan introduced us then I heard.  
"Mackenzie Davies?" Scream from the girl.  
I looked at her pretty smile and instantly recognized her familiar face... paisley prince.

She was actually dating kendall Schmidt she told me.  
How incredible. She looked amazing.  
Paisley and I met in 1st grade. We were best friends for years before I had to move away.  
My grandad died when I was 14 leaving my grandmother on her own. We moved from Nevada to Oregon to move in with her.

We lost contact soon after, last I heard from my cousin in reno, paisley had got pregnant by some idiot at school.

She dragged me over to a table and sat down leaving Logan and kendall to chat.

"Mackenzie this is amazing. I can't believe your here" she squeeled.  
Paisley was always in trouble at school where as I was the quiet one.

"Pais how have you ended up here?" I asked.

Paisley told me the story of how she had left Reno for a chance at fame in LA.  
How she met kendall and how James Maslow was her music producer.

I had no idea she was doing all that. I felt a bit silly not knowing but she explained her music was more popular in Europe. The states were a lot harder to crack.

She seemed really happy. We swapped phone numbers and she invited me down to LA soon for a house warming party she was hoping to have.

Logan and Kendall had sat with us. Logan sat so close to me he almost sat on my lap. Where as paisley Definately was sat on kendalls lap. He couldn't leave her alone.

Carlos came over soon enough  
"well if it isn't the red head" he joked giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I made a mental promise to thank Beth for the rest of my life for dying my hair.

"You wanna go to a club?" Logan asked me as the night. wore on.

"Yeah sure" I replied.  
I gave paisley another hug. She promised to call me. She gave Logan a big hug too. They chatted for a few minutes while I waited.  
James maslow and a brown haired girl called Sasha came with us.

Could my night get any better?


	3. Chapter 3

**PAISLEYS STORY**

finally we had arrived back in LA. this place was my home now despite only living here a few months.  
there was no way in the world i would ever make a return to my alcoholic mother or dead beat ex boyfriend in Reno.

bizarrely enough James had asked if i wanted to accompany him to England for his odd little holiday to find sheriden, he said that it was a good opportunity for me. but after talking to Kendall i had decided against it.  
kendall still thought James was in an awkward place and didnt want me to get mixed up in his odd relationships. i knew he meant the new sexual partners james would now pick up. i guess he was worried that james had once stolen sheriden from his heart and he didnt want to chance the persuasions of james maslow twice in one life time.  
i thought of james as attractive... who wouldnt. but i loved kendall so much there was no way on earth i would mess about with our relationship.  
so i said to james i couldnt go if it wasnt strictly music business material. i think he just wanted someone to go with him to fight for his corner. james and i had become such good friends over the last few months, that i thought of myself as one of his closest friends. he valued my opinion and i was one of the very few female population that got along with sheriden.

i asked him to call me if there was any news. james planned to be gone for 4 days. he left the same day we reached LA.

the first thing kendall and i did on reaching home was get all my belongings from my hotel. i did temporarily move in to kendalls house, but it was only until i had found a place to rent. i was excited.  
it was never going to be a massive house like kendalls rented townhouse, or even james' bungalow, but it would be a place for me to call home.  
and thats all i ever wanted.

on waking up for the first morning with kendall at his house after the tour. i didnt want to move. i was in complete bliss. it was quiet and warm and we were alone. i loved the fact that if he pissed me off then i could gladly tell him without having to worry that someone might over hear us. i hated causing a scene.

the sex we had last night was out of this world. probably the best i had ever had because i was able to relax.

each time i told kendall i loved him the more i meant it.

after having a lazy morning we set out on finding me a nice property to call my own. we saw 3 places but it wasnt until the 4th that i thought i had found what i would call home.

it was a simple place, 0ne bedroom apartment, it was in price range for what i was getting from my music sales.  
i didnt have to think about it twice. the property market in los angeles was a killer to those on a budget. i was told i should be able to move in to the house in a couple of weeks, once the other tenants had moved out.

thanksgiving was fast approaching, i didnt really celebrate it but kendall liked to, he did want to go home to his family in kansas but big time rush had filming commitments so none of us could really go far.

james had returned from England still none the wiser on where sheriden may be. she definately wasnt over there. he did kind of perk up slightly, doing as he said and try to move on. it was his idea to hold a little thinksgiving gathering for us all.

james got very in to planning his small party and spent weeks chatting about recipes and maybe even a possible date to accompany him. Logan had announced that he was bringing mackenzie with him. they had stayed in contact so i presume it was just friends as usually no one would hear from any of logans dates ever again, i did ask logan not to do his one night stand thing with mackenzie after the wonderland ball as she was invited to my moving in party and would probably pop up every now and again in our lives. i hoped he had kept his word.

Jess had kind of disappeard. carlos had said they went there seperate ways but kendall didnt know what had happened. carlos didnt seem too upset about it. i just guessed he had finally had enough of her being a whiney little bitch all the time.

the week leading up to james' thanksgiving meal was a testing one. i was still staying at kendalls. he would be spending all day filming, and come home late at night tired.  
we had been arguing a lot lately, still only over stupid stuff like if i put glasses away the wrong way up in the kitchen cupboards or the one that really pissed me off was, he had a moan because i left my towel from drying my hair on his bed... one towel. it annoyed me so much because kendall is so messy, i found myself constantly tidying up after him.

the night of the towel arguement was one of the worst we had so far.

"pais if your gonna live here, least have a bit of respect" he moaned making a song and dance of putting the towel in the wash basket.

"babe shut up, this place is usually a pig sty" i mocked smiling

"honestly im not joking paisley... it pisses me off" he replied, no smile on his face... great another arguement coming my way.

i looked at kendall, i'd had a relatively nice day, it pissed me off that he would come home in his tired moods and take it out on me.

"im sorry i left the towel on the bed kendall" i replied in a monotone voice

"no dont get shitty with me pais, im doing you a favour so you dont have to stay in that shit hotel maslow had you in" he replied

"babe im not getting shitty i just dont want an arguement, i said sorry... and it was your idea that i stayed with you until my new place is ready, i do pretty much clean up after you all day. its like a fucking tornado has hit in a room after you leave it"

kendall looked at me "fuck off" he said as he shoved past me to go down the stairs.

"fuck off?... thats fucking charming kendall isnt it... jesus i hate it when your like this"

he came back up the few steps he had taken  
"if you dont like it, get out paisley, im not forcing you to stay" he said as calm as the still ocean

i shook my head and bit my lip.  
"fuck it then... i will go" i marched in to his bed room and started emptying out my clothes that had found a home in some of his drawers, he followed me in.

"what are you doing?" he asked his arms crossed standing in the way of the door.

"doing what you want kendall, im pissed off with this shit, ive had enough!" i said chucking clothes in a bag. i got what i needed and tried to leave the bedroom but kendall wouldnt move out of the way.

"move!" i said.

"fuck off paisley, where you gonna go? sleep on the beach? its almost midnite" he mocked me.

"just get out the way" i tried to push him from the door way but he didnt budge

"your acting like a child" kendall said

"me acting like a child?... your the one spewing on about a towel left on the bed... your a dick kendall, ive had enough" i pushed him again to get out the way but he still didnt move and shoved me back.

"dont even start with that shit!" i shouted, shocked that he had pushed me.

"with what shit?" kendall smiled and shoved me again.

"your a fucking ass hole" i said raising my voice.

kendall squared right up to me, i could feel my heart almost thumping out of my chest with fear and adrenalin.

"for what this?" he said pushing me again, i ran out of space behind me and landed on the bed.

"your a total dick kendall" i shouted.

kendall just smiled and pushed me down on the bed by my shoulder while he climbed on top of my lap, he pinned my hands down on the bed. we kissed, it was fast and rough. i liked it.

"your so fuckin hot when your angry pais" kendall whispered in my ear as he kissed along my cheek.

"and your such a fucking dick" i replied pushing him off me and getting on top of him removing my top.

kendall smiled, he was so sexy. any anger that i had was about to be put to good use. i pulled his shirt off and undone his trousers.

kendall just layed back and watched as i undressed my self, i placed him inside me as i sat on his lap as he layed beneath me on his bed.

my movements were quick and urgent. i wanted to fuck his brains out for pissing me off so much.  
kendall loved it, he felt my breasts in his hands as i rocked back and forth on top of him, i moved my hands over his stomach, it felt hard and tense. it turned me on.

our timing worked out pretty well and came more or less at the same time, i hit him on his chest after "thats for being a toal dick!" i said, then leant down and kissed him.

"im sorry baby, i love you" he said wrapping his arms round my neck not letting me go. i kissed him again.

"i love you too... so much, you got to stop with all this shit though kendall. it really does wind me up" i said honestly.

he released his arms from me and i rolled on to the bed and lay next to him looking up at the ceiling

"would you of really walked out?" he asked

"yep" i replied

he held my hand as we both lay staring up at the ceiling "thats was great sex though" he replied

i laughed " your a fucking idiot" i said freeing my hand from him and giving him a playfull slap on his tattooed arm.

"man beater!" was all he replied.  
i rolled my eyes.

"cmon lets get some sleep, your so grumpy when your tired baby" i said to him getting up from the middle of the bed and pulling the covers back to get in properly.

days passed quickly and soon Thanksgiving had arrived, last i spoke to james he seemed so bubbly, i could even hear the smile in his voice over the phone, but as we arrived at his house for dinner he seemed withdrawn and moody.

i glanced at kendall when james wasnt looking, kendall just shrugged, i put it down to the fact that james probably realised this was his first thanks giving without sheriden in his life at all since the beginning of big time rush.

carlos was here alone, he was chatting away to mackenzie on james' L shaped sofa, she seemed very giggly with carlos it was funny, i left kendall, logan and james chatting in the kitchen to catch up with one of the best friends i had ever had.

carlos and mackenzie had been chatting about tattooes.

"i really want one" carlos said "but i cant make up my mind what to get"

mackenzie showed the one she had along her foot. "its arabic, but it means freespirit" she said

"do you have any paisley?" carlos asked me

"yeah i have two at the moment" i lifted my hair up and showed them both the one i had at the back of my neck just before my hair line it was a teddy bear with angel wings

"that is cute" mackenzie said having good look at it "why a teddy bear?" she added

i looked at carlos, he was aware of the abortion that i had reluctantly had when i was 15, not that we had ever spoken about it but he had been in the same room on the couple of occasions it had been spoken of.

"its in memory of what never was" i replied to mackenzie, not wanting to put a downer on james' party, not that he needed any more help as i glanced at him through the double doors leading to the kitchen i saw him and kendall looking fairly dreary as logan chatted away to them both.

"oh... i see" mackenzie said "what about the other one?" she added

i smiled and unbuttoned my trousers, i smiled at kendall as i caught his eye, it must of looked like an odd sight from where he sat.

i laughed "its in a bit of an awkward place" i said as i shimmied my trousers down showing off my black underwear and dark italian hip.

my second tattoo was just underneath my butt cheek, it was three hearts trailing along, each heart gradually smaller than the last.

kendall rolled his eyes as i looked at him again.  
i ignored him.

carlos laughed, more at the embarrassment of seeing half my ass cheek than at the tattoo.

"kendall and i are thinking of getting some on our wrists. i was thinking of jigsaw peices, then he will always be a piece of me" i smiled at the romantic thought.

"carlos you should definately get one" mackenzie said eyeing up carlos' body.

i gave out a small laugh, so did carlos, i think he could gather that mackenzie had the serious hots for him.

we ate dinner that james had made, most the chit chat coming from mackenzie and i as we talked about the good old days, and shared stories of what we used to get up to. logan found it amusing that i was classed as the bad one between mackenzie and i, as logan often teased me that i was so boring with sticking to rules.

i could count the times james had spoken on one hand, he really was having a bad day. kendall kept rubbing my leg up against his own under the table, i gave him the odd slap when i could no longer contain my smiles.

carlos and logan went in to james' lounge to battle it out on some computer game they kept going on about, james couldnt be persuaded to join in, kendall kept him company sat in the kitchen with me and mackenzie. kendall had worked his way through a bottle or two of wine with james. they both looked as miserable as each other.

"you and Logan are good friends" mackenzie finally aproached the subject I had been waiting for.

"Yeah Logan is... hilarious. There is never a dull moment with that guy... you still getting along?" I asked.

" yeah why wouldn't we?. He is really nice" Mackenzie said then kendall let out a little chuckle next to me.

"Take no notice of him, he is drunk" I frowned at kendall.

"He is a good guy to trust though right?" mackenzie asked

Shit . I didn't know how to answer. What was I meant to say... the truth? He wants a quick fuck then that's it. I can't tell her that.

"Logan is not your type mackenzie" kendall slurred out.  
I hated my boyfriend at this precise moment in time.  
I glared at him.  
"What?" He said looking at me." Mackenzie is clearly a virgin pais" he added.

That was it. I wanted the ground to not swallow me up, but my loud mouthed boyfriend.

"Fucksake kendall" I moaned.

'Well ... its not fuck sake is it... really. You knew all along Logan is after one thing"

Mackenzies mouth opened slightly more than I would have hoped.

She looked at me.  
"Kenzie its not like that. Logan really likes you..." I said  
But it was too late, kendall had opened up his big trap.

I shoved Kendall "your a fucking idiot" I said.

"Mackenzie... it might be slightly true that Logan likes to... you know. But he really does like you" I said trying to smooth out the face mackenzie now wore."the fact he isn't acting like a cave man with you is good".

"How did you know I've not had sex?" Was her only response towards kendall.

I looked at kendall. I had no idea how he knew that. i didnt even know that

James looked at me from the table he sat at now engrossed in the awkwardness that was the question of mackenzies virginity

"Logan told me" kendall replied. Which clearly made everything worse. As kendall had just said that Logan wasn't her type. So I assumed that must of come from Logan too.

I hated my boyfriend right now.  
"Kendall why are you being suck a prick?" I asked.

"What? How am I being a prick? I'm telling her the truth. Henderson is no good for her!" Kendall replied

" kendall how the fuck is that anything to do with you?" I asked my boyfriend, feeling a lot of eyes on me

"It has nothing to do with me pais, if you had bothered to speak to me at all tonight...? Maybe I wouldn't need to piss you off to get you to talk to me"

"Fuck sake... really? your moaning at me in front of my friend I haven't seen for 5 years, so you can tell her she isn't up to scratch for Logan fucking Henderson"

Logan now came in the room hearing his name and listened to the scene kendall and I had started.

"I just don't think I should have to beg for your attention pais... I've tried all fucking nite..."

"Kendall..." I whispered. I was hurt. I really didn't feel the need to be treated like this.

"No fuck it pais!" kendall said. I noticed Logan take mackenzie away. She clearly had nothing to do with my arguement with kendall. This had been brewing for a while.

"No fuck you" I retorted

"I'm done with this shit paisley" kendall said as he walked away.

I watched him walk out to the back garden. I hoped he would just have a smoke and calm down.  
I gave him a minute, gave James the look to say it will be okay. Then walked out to the garden.

Kendall was stood by the wall at the far end having a cigarette.

I walked up to him  
"Baby I'm sorry... I love you, I don't want to fight" I said, my voice soft.

"Bit fucking late" he said

"Kendall?... I love you. I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just having fun... that's all" I answered honestly.

"That's all that matters then huh? ..." he sighed in his pissed off way.

"Kendall... I can't stand arguing in public... can we just go home and sort this out" I said. Attempting to hold his hand. But he pushed it away.

"I'm pissed off paisley. I don't want to sort anything out" he said as he threw his cigarette on the floor and put it out with his foot.

"I love you kendall..." I said as he walked away.

"Yeah so you keep saying" he called as he went back in the house.

I slumped down in the patio seat. Tears prickling in my eyes.

Carlos came and sat with me.  
"Logan and mackenzie have left paisley" he informed me.

Great! i thought

"You alright?" He added.

"Yeah I will be fine" I flashed a fake smile at Carlos.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that you know" Carlos said.

"He doesn't mean it... its just what we do... get along, fight, make up." I smiled.

"Well make sure you do" he said.

"Yeah he is annoyed coz I won't see him for a few days properly after tonight. I should never of moved out the hotel before my place was ready" I sighed.  
"What's up with James today? Do you know?" I asked changing the subject, looking at James through the patio doors as he sat in his kitchen staring in to space.

Carlos looked at James too.  
"No... I thought he was finally snapping out of it"

"yeah me too... Well I best go make up with grumpy ass kendall" I said as I stood up and patted Carlos on the knee.

I walked in to James' house but kendall had gone.  
I walked back out to the kitchen and asked James if kendall had left.  
James said kendall had taken the dogs out.

Carlos came in from the garden and sat at the breakfast table picking at the snacks James had put out.

"James are you okay? Your very quiet today" I asked as I leaned on the breakfast bar.

James gave me a little smile but his eyes overfilled with emotion.

"Sheri... sheriden... has..." he broke down.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Carlos didn't say anything. He gave James a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

James composed himself then grabbed a news paper from the kitchen side behind him. He opened it up to a picture of sheriden Lloyd smiling up at a handsome looking guy. She had her crutches still. She looked insanely beautiful as ever with her big eyes and even bigger smile.

It was yesterdays newspaper.

"Oh James...im sorry. who is that she is with" I asked.

"Toby Malone, he is a nascar driver... look at her she looks perfect" James broke down in tears again.

I looked at Carlos. He wasn't offering me much help.

"Why can she be with this guy but can't be with me...?" he said through his broken tears.

"James I know its hard but maybe she's moved on?" I said softly.

Carlos looked awkward seeing James in this state. I looked at him to say something.

"James... that's just a friend of hers its not a boyfriend" Carlos suggested.

James looked at Carlos with his red tearfilled eyes." You don't know that. Sheri never mentioned a friend in nascar to me ever?" He argued. Using air quotes for the term 'friend'

"James she is just friends with that Toby guy. I'm telling you. don't beat ya self up over it" Carlos gave a smile then looked back to the food.

"How do you know?..." james said

carlos just shrugged his shoulders

"You've spoken to her haven't you?" James accused.

The look on Carlos' face said it all  
"...James she begged me to not say anything... I promised her"

James looked hurt. I didn't blame him. If sheriden had of called me then I would still of told James. He has been in such a state over all this.

"When?" James demanded.

"James its not as simple as all..." Carlos tried to explain but James butted in. He got up from his stool at the breakfast bar and got right in Carlos' face.

"James, cmon sit down" I begged.

"When?" James shouted this time. grabbing Carlos under his chin.  
Carlos looked terrified, all the kindness in james' eyes had gone.

"Pretty much the whole time... James I'm sorry. I promised her" Carlos pleaded.

"You knew where she was the entire time?" James asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry" was all Carlos could manage. James' grip on him had him pinned to his seat.

"...you sent me to England trying to find her, your the one that said its worth a try". James spat as his mind worked overtime.

"You kept asking me questions James... I thought it would help you" Carlos said defending his actions.

"Help me?...FUCK! CARLOS!" James shoved Carlos where he held him on his neck, and knocked Carlos off his stool. Carlos stood up rubbing his chin but James laid in to him.

I tried to pull them off each other but I got shoved and fell to the floor.  
Kendall walked back in just in time to seperate them before anyone got hurt.

"Right!" Kendall said "who is gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Kendall still stood in between his two friends to stop another fight breaking out. But he looked at me.

I got up from my fall on the floor.

"You alrite?" Kendall asked me. I nodded.

"Sheridens picture is in the paper with some racer dude. And Carlos has known where she has been since the day she left" I informed him.

"What? You knew?" Kendall raised his voice to carlos. James sat back in his seat at the breakfast table.

"She's family, she made me promise... sheriden needed a clean break James"

"Where is she?" James asked

"She is fine James. She has found it just as hard as you" Carlos replied.

"He asked where she was Carlos. Where is she?" Kendall said. His voice now at a normal if not sarcastic tone.

"I can't say. She made me promise" Carlos concluded then recieved a punch in the face from kendall.

"Fuck sake!... she said not to say... what was I meant to do" Carlos said with a hand on his newly punched cheek.

"Get out... Carlos, just go" James said. His voice had no emotion left in it.

Carlos left with out another word.

I looked at kendall.

he walked over to me, and cupped my face in his hands "you sure your alrite yeah?" he asked, completly forgetting about our arguement we had just had not even ten minutes ago ago.

"im fine baby... promise" i whispered. kendall kissed me on the forehead then sat next to james and looked at the paper with sheridens smiling face with her new "friend"

"so who is this guy?" kendall asked

"toby malone... nascar" was all james said as he held his own head in his hands slumped over the breakfast bar.

kendall nodded as he recognised the man. "so what... this guy is canadian right, so that must mean she is just over the border james...?"

"just cause he is canadian doesnt mean thats where sheriden is though kendall" i said

"yeah i know but he will be easy to find james, and if thats who she is knocking about with now then you can easily track her down" kendall decided.

i looked at james, he still just sat there and looked at the picture, i bet he must of read that little article a million times over.

"there is no point, if she wanted to see me then she would of tried by now" was all he said, he was finally defeated, all aspects of hope had died inside james in the last five minutes.

"i just want to be alone guys if thats okay" he whispered.

i looked at kendall then gave james a hug. "ring me if you need me okay james" i said as i pulled away from him. he nodded and gave a weak smile.

"see you tomorrow at the studio bro' okay" kendall said

"ya sure"was all james replied.

i hoped that after a good nights sleep james would feel a bit better, it really was one step forward 3 steps back with him right now. i missed the old james so much.  
kendall and i left him to it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MACKENZIES ****STORY**_

well november 1st was definately going down as one of my best days ever. i had just left a portland nightclub with logan henderson from big time rush. what an amazing experience. i felt pretty drunk, it seems the alcohol comes free when you hang around with the rich and famous.

some one must of paid for it somewhere but i had not spent a dime all evening.

logan and i got a cab back to the hotel we were staying in and got in the elevator. i wasnt sure what to expect next.

"did you... wanna come back to my room?" logan asked as we reached the 8th floor

my head went in to over drive...crap what do i do?

"sure sounds great" my mouth replied.

once inside logans room i could hear some odd noises. "what is that?" i laughed, glad my body had consumed so much booze just for the sense of fear that now was trying to take over me being in logans room. his kiss was pretty intense earlier in the evening, i expect that savannah was right about maybe logan wanting to fuck me.

logan laughed "thats james... next door with sasha" he replied with an embarrassed look on his face.

james and sasha left the club about half hour before logan and i had. i didnt really talk to either of them much, but it sounded as if sasha was having fun right now in james' room.

"you want a drink?" logan asked me as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"erm yeah sure" i replied.

logan chuckled at me. "what?" i laughed.

"mackenzie you look terrified, there is honestly nothing to be terrified over..." he said over the rampant screams coming from sashas mouth from the room next door.

i smiled at him and took the glass of wine, i pretty much downed it. i sat on the end of logans bed and he sat next to me.

"your so sweet logan, i love being made to feel so special... its been a great night. thankyou" i said

logan looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"you like to be made to feel... _special _then?" was his answer to me.

i smiled at him. oh god i think im about to have sex with logan henderson.

"i like special yeah" i replied.

with that logan leaned in for his second kiss of the night. all had gone quiet next door which i was relieved about.  
logan slipped me out of my denim jacket that i wore and gave my neck a little kiss. it felt fantastic.

we spent several minutes kissing, logan was very attentive. my heart almost stopped beating when i felt his hand go under my skirt and tug at my underwear.

shit! this was it, i was going to pop my cherry to logan, bet no one else could claim this.

after removing my knickers, logan rested me down on his bed and gently kissed my thighs, every time he got nearer the inbetween of my legs i felt i wouldnt be able to take the excitement, the suspense killed me. but finally logan began pleasing me with his tongue.

i couldnt even explain the feeling, it was amazing. like that small part of me, took control of my whole body. i ran my fingers through logans hair.  
ive never had this done before, i wasnt sure what i was meant to be doing , so i did what i has seen in the odd dirty movie i had come across in my time.

oh god, this really was the best feeling ever. i could feel logans tongue so gently caressing me, every now again he would give my clit a little suck which would send me over the edge.

i reached the point of no return far too quickly and was shocked by the embarrassing moans of pleasure that came out my mouth.

my orgasm seemed to take over my body, it was nothing i had ever felt before, no guy had ever done that to me ever, no guy had ever done much to me to be honest.

logans head popped up, he had a huge grin on his face, he seemed pleased at my overall reaction to his efforts.

i laughed at him "oh my god that was amazing" i said as i pulled my skirt back down to cover myself up

logan sat up on the bed "amazing?" he replied "or the best ever?" he added.

i thought to myself that this was an ideal opportunity to let him know that im still a virgin so he doesnt try some crazy shit on me in second.

"best ever" i replied "and first" i added.

logans eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "you've not had sex before?" he bluntly asked.

i shook my head to say no.

"well this sucks" he replied.  
my heart sank, had i disapointed him by being inexperienced?

he must of seen the look on my face as he felt the need to explain.

"oh mackenzie, no. dont think i meant like that, i mean i promised paisley that i wouldnt do anything... stupid with you. and now you just said your a virgin that makes me really want to break my promise" he clarified.

i squinted my eyes a bit... what the fuck has paisley got to do with any of this?  
"why did paisley make you promise somehing like that?" i asked

logan raised both of his eyebrows preparing for his explanation "...well it goes a bit like this... you see i have a lot of admirers, and sometimes i find it hard to say no... its a man thing...erm... basically she didnt want me to hurt your feelings because she wants you around in her life, and doesnt want an awkward one night stand from me getting in the way of you being her friend".

"oh" was all i replied. so he did do this kind of thing a lot, savannah was right. i was just going to be company for the night then that was gonna be it.

"mackenzie your an amazing girl... please dont think bad of me..." i butted in before he could finish.

"i dont really care, to be honest your probably the best way someone could lose there virginity" i clarified." but what was that you just did then? wasnt that breaking a promise...?

logan smiled and a little chuckle came out of his mouth he was clearly pissed as a fart.

"i promised her to not have a one night stand, she didnt stipulate anything else, and i wouldnt feel comfy robbing you of your virginity like that... dont girls usually have fantasies of candles and true loves and stuff..." he said

i laughed at his excellent perception of me "yeah thats pretty much how i think most girls would want it, but i dont think it happens like that a lot of the time" i answered honestly, i had heard some horror stories from my friends back home.

"well who would your ideal guy be? your one true love, dont you want to save it for someone that means something to you" he asked trying to make me feel better.

i laughed again, there was only one true love in my life at the moment.

"well?" logan asked.

"carlos pena" i said with a smile "but i cant see that happening" i chuckled.

logan raised his eyebrows again. "well you never know. from what he told me today he is fairly single at the moment"

"what? no he isnt, i saw him with his girlfriend in that bar logan, dont bullshit me" i still had a smile on my face but i didnt like to be lied to.

"no honestly, him and jess broke up, they havent been getting along for ages and have made each other so miserable... did you not notice that they were laughing and joking in the bar?" logan asked.

i generally thought thats what people did in bars, but i didnt notice so i shook my head.

"well jess doesnt usually smile... but they have broken up, i think they can get along better now, between you and me i think she was fucking some swedish guy, but carlos wasnt feeling it and decided to break it off" he finished with some over exaggerated hand movements.

"okay well thats all lovely and everything, but i dont think carlos will sleep with me just because he is the man of my dreams" i said

again logan smiled. "why not?... we dont hang around with many girls, only really paisley to be honest, the more you hang around the more he gets to know you" he added.

"logan thats ridiculous, i would jump at the chance to do this but in reality, your drunk, im drunk and carlos would not look twice at me...its stupid" i said. "if your so worried about me getting a boyfriend, why dont you go out with me" i added with a cocky raise of my eyebrow.

logans brown eyes glinted at me "i dont date" he said honestly.

"why dont you date? whats the deal" i asked him now intrigued in to the life of logan of big time rush.

"erm... well, basically i had a girlfriend a few years ago, i loved her... a lot and ... well i broke her heart, i couldnt say no to all these girls throwing themselves at me and landed my self in trouble with my girlfriend. i felt so bad she was absolutly gutted. i'll never forget the look on her face. so... i know my weakness, girls are my kriptonite. i cant be trusted, i dont want to see that look on any other girls face"

"surely you must cause that look all the time though if your giving the impression its a one night stand?" i asked, confused by his stupid attitude he had to romance.

"no coz each girl that i do end up with i explain that its got to be on the down low as i do have a girlfriend... but i dont, so they know its not going to be a whirlwind romance, but they dont get heartbroken when i dont call them back"

"what about you anyway, your hot, your... what, 21? and still a virgin, how does that happen these days?" he added changing the subject back to me.

"19 actually, i dunno, i find it hard to talk to guys. i just never got that far i guess... i dont know, 19 isnt that bad is it? my sister takes the piss out of me all the time"

"no its not bad... i like it" logan said with a wink. "honestly though lets crack on with getting carlos in to you, it will be easy, trust me"

"in to me? great choice of words there" i laughed.

"you know what i mean" logan chuckled.

"honestly mackenzie it will be easy, i would love to make your dream come true...look here is my phone number you can call me and we can all hang out" he said showing me his phone with a number lit up on the screen.

"no way, im not calling you about this, you are drunk. and very almost taking the piss out of me" i said crossing my arms.

"oh mackenzie im not, i promise... and i do keep my promises sometimes. give me your number. im going to texas for a week or so to see family but once im back i will call you and we will get you a date with mr carlos pena" he said nodding away like a happy little dog.

"your clearly mental... but okay... i guess, im not going to hold my breath though" i said

"mackenzie if i do help you to get it on with carlos will you do me a favour and not mention to paisley about what happened just a minute ago... "

i rolled my eyes, there it was, the motive of his niceness. "sure whatever" i said

"another drink?" he offered with a beautiful smile

"sure why not... least we know im not your kriptonite ay" i laughed

"i wouldnt say that mackenzie. paisley is a really great girl, so what she says goes in my book" he replied.

i didnt return to my own room until gone three, i only told savannah that we had ben to a club, she believed me so i didnt have to answer any awkward questions.

not that i was counting but it took 17 days for logan to call me. well he didnt even call me he sent a text. i was kind of glad of that though as it gave me time to word my response.

he had invited me to a thanksgiving gathering, carlos would be there.  
logan ended it with 'PROMISE it will be fun'

i had a look round at hotel and flight prices... this silly game of logans was going to seriously damage my savings. but if it meant i could hang around in the company of carlos pena then it was money well spent. how on earth had i got in to this crazy situation. it was madness.

i text logan back saying i will arrive in LA the day before, least then i could check the place out, i had never been before. i was more nervous than excited, but glad that paisley was going to be around too.

logan picked my up from LAX. As far as he was concerned i was his guest, so he offered to take me to shopping and show me the sights.

it was amazing, people looked at us. i felt so important.

i had got some really nice clothes out with logan. he even promised to take me out to dinner, i said he didnt have to but he insisted, i think maybe he was worrying that his carlos plan wouldnt work and wanted to make the trip worthwhile.  
i did try and talk him in to just having something simple at his house but he steered clear of the being alone with me option completly. maybe he really did have some problems saying no to girls.

i met logan at a restaurant near my hotel, it wasnt too posh which i was glad about, i worried so much that i would show myself up not knowing the proper things to do that celebrity people did, but logan seemed pretty normal underneath it all. he was incredibly cocky of course but it suited him, he was friendly and funny with it. he would take the piss out of everything about me but it was an easy conversation starter so i wasnt going to moan and have it taken away.  
he probed in to my thoughts as he sat opposite me in the restaurant.

"so what have you come up with to chat to carlos about?" he asked with a grin.

i had already told logan that i was rubbish at talking to boys, i really had no clue how to start a conversation with him apart from hello, of course.

"ive not really thought about it" i said.

"well he likes fun girls, so laugh a lot, flirt a lot, try not to be shy but dont dominate the room, i think thats what put him off of jess in the end" he confessed.

"is this some kind of joke? does he know that you have organised this" i asked.

"no course not, he will probably think you are my...date for the night" he laughed at his own odd joke "but i will tell all that we are just friends" he insisted.

"okay... so how come you didnt stay in texas for thanksgiving?" i asked "i had to explain to my mum that i was going to see paisley, i dont think she would of seen the funny side of the truth" i confessed.

"no i doubt she would of either... me and the boys have just started filming another series of the show, so we only really get half a day off, we have a set to do for a tv station in the morning too, im not sure if paisley is tagging along or not, so it may be worth ringing her to see if you guys can hang out? beats staying in your hotel room all morning" he said with a smile.

"yeah maybe. does pais go to a lot of places with you then?" i asked curious as to what a girlfriend of a btr member did get up to.

logan eyed me with another smile, he seemed to understand why i had asked my question. "she was supporting us on tour so that worked out well for her and kendall, but if she doesnt have anything planned herself she does like to tag along, its not as fun as it sounds, its a load of waiting around most the time, for all of us. but kendall is pretty much all she has in the world... she is a great girl, i do like paisley. she came along for kendall just in time i think"

"she is a great person, always has been always will be, she had such a rough start in life, she was gutted when i had to leave reno. her mum was a complete ass" i shared my memories with logan.

"yeah so i hear... but her life is pretty much perfect i think now" he mused.

"so getting back to to the subject... how do i get carlos" i chuckled, time was ticking on and i hadnt probed logan of all useful information yet.

"okay best advice i can give you mackenzie... pay close attention... just be yourself. honestly your great, he will love you in no time" he smiled at me

i smiled back.

"what if i do manage to get him alone... well... im going to be crap arent i... you know doing it, not that it will get to that, jesus this is a stupid idea" i was rambling

"mackenzie why is it a stupid idea? carlos is a complete push over when it comes to falling in love. he loves it. he loves having a girlfriend, its just who he is. and dont worry about being rubbish, i doubt very much you can be rubbish" logan eyed me up and down.

i laughed at his stupidity "your an idiot" i said

"does james know that im coming to his house tomorrow?" i asked.

"yeah i did say, dont worry he will be a bit cheerier than he was at the club with sasha, he has gone through a bit of a tough break up with his ex. but he seems good lately" logan said fairly cheery.

"oh yeah sheriden lloyd, im glad she isnt on the scene, i think she would of scared the life out of me, you never would of got me to LA" i laughed.

logan made a funny face, i couldnt tell if i had annoyed him or not. "sheriden... she was something you know, she looked after all of us, and one day when you and carlos hook up she will be like a sister in law to you" he laughed.

"are they really related?" i asked

"not blood but pretty much yeah. i wouldnt bring sheriden up in any conversations tomorrow mackenzie" he warned.

"i wont, dont worry, im not that stupid" i replied.

"okay well its almost time we got you back to your hotel then" he said.

i was kind of gutted, i had a nice day with logan. he walked me back to my hotel.

"well its gonna be hard to not invite myself in" he joked as he gave me a hug goodnight.

i laughed at his crude joke. knowing that logan wanted to have sex with me was an odd notion to have. but i hoped he was right about carlos being fairly easy to snag.

"thanks for all this logan. i wouldnt of told paisley about what we did the other week, im not the sort to talk about private things, there wasnt really any need to actually go through with all this craziness" i said

"no honestly i like being cupid. i will pick you up at about half two tomorrow if thats cool?" he asked.

"that is cool... thanks logan" i smiled

"your welcome" he said then left me with a kiss on the cheek.

the next morning on thanksgiving day i didnt wake up until almost lunch. i thought there was no point in phoning paisley to meet up, as soon as i would be up and ready it would be almost time for logan to be here

carlos was already at james' when logan and i arrived, logan had promised that he would set up a conversation for me then discreetly leave us to it.

"carlos, mackenzie has this friend that does tattoos, she has a bunch of ideas that you could go through for yours" logan lied.

i glared at logan after all the bullshit had finished spraying out of his mouth.  
jesus i dont know anything about tattoos apart from laying there and getting it done.

but my head nodded away to carlos with a smile on my face.

"oh really thats cool, i dont even know where to get one, what do you think?" carlos asked me as logan announced he was going to get a drink, he walked away and winked at me.

bastard! i thought.

"erm well i think on your arm is always a good place to start, it will look good too because your... defined" i said with a smile.

carlos smiled back, almost a laugh on his lips  
"yeah... well i was thinking about the arm, i had this henna tattoo done down my side last summer, i really liked that..." carlos continued talking about tattoos, paisley and kendall arrived. i showed them both the tattoo i had on my foot and paisley showed the two that she had, then i kind of just got left chatting with her.

i sat inbetween carlos and logan at dinner, but again paisley, bless her heart. just wanted to chat to me. i decided i would try and talk to her, maybe let her in on the little hidden agenda logan had for me. it might make her feel less inclined to have to talk to me all the time.

i tried to approach the subject after dinner while logan and carlos played a game on the flat screen in the lounge. but approaching the subject led to me finding out that logan had already opened his big mouth about me to kendall.

kendall let all in the room know i was still a virgin in the most humiliating way.  
i hated logan and paisleys dumb ass boyfriend so much. i could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes as logan walked in to the kitchen after kendall started an arguement with his girlfriend over something that had nothing to do with me.

logan gave me a nod to go with him. i had no choice. i didnt want to stay here after all that happened but i didnt really want to spend another minute with logan henderson for company either.

carlos looked at me from the sofa he sat on as we went through to james' lounge, the game was on pause he must of heard everything that was said in the kitchen.

i wanted to die, i was so embarrassed.

"you alrite?" carlos asked as i walked through the lounge.

i couldnt even look at him, i felt logans arm on my back, ushering me forwards towards the front door. i just walked on.

we began walking away from james' house, "why did you tell kendall that? am i just a complete joke to you?" i asked as the tears started rolling down my face.

logan stopped walking "no, mackenzie your not a joke, i didnt really tell him, he kind of guessed the other day, i told him that i was bringing you with me, and he assumed you were another... fuck buddy of mine, i was worried he would tell paisley and she would get the hump with me when i hadnt really done anything wrong" he said

"how did he guess logan, do you have any idea how embarrasing that was?" i raised my voice.

"im sorry for that, he was in a mood. he gets like that sometimes. i kind of just implied you werent ready for that kind of relationship, and he came up with the rest himself... im sorry mackenzie"

"i think its a good job that you cant keep a girlfriend. you make a shitty enough friend let alone boyfriend" i said to logan.

"i will take you back to your hotel" was all he replied. i think i hurt his feelings, but he had already hurt mine so i didnt give a shit!

"no forget it i will make my own way back" i said then walked off round the corner. logan didnt follow me.

i carried on walking for a bit i had no clue where i even was. logan and i had got a taxi to james' house. i was in a strange place and didnt even have any money on me.  
i felt scared and walked back to james' i saw carlos walking towards his car in james' drive. it was still light enough to see he had been hit in the face.

he looked at me, you couldnt really not notice it wasnt me with my red hair "you want a lift?" he said

"thanks" i replied, we got in the car and carlos sped off

"how on earth did you get punched?" i asked after a few moments of silence.

"because i kept my word that i wouldnt say anything to a someone that means a lot to me, but kendall decided that wasnt a very good idea" he said shaking his head with a pissed off laugh.

"what about you, how come your wondering the streets of LA on your own?" he asked giving me a sideways glance.

"because im angry at logan because he couldnt keep his mouth shut" i declared.

"sounds about right" carlos said "i thought maybe he was really in to you, its not often we see the same girl twice with him" he added

"yeah he said bout all that. but no its just friends" i replied

"oh right well thats cool, which hotel are you in?" he asked.

"the standard, south flower street" i replied, a bit gutted that carlos just wanted to get rid of me.

"do they have a bar?" he asked

i looked at him "erm yeah i think so" i replied

"fancy a drink?" he said just pulling on to south flower street

"yeah... yeah okay, its been a bit of a crappy night huh?" i admitted

"yeah ive got an even crappier one coming my way when i call sheriden" he said

"sheriden lloyd?" i queried.

"yeah she left james on no notice, and left me to pick up all the pieces" he sighed

"why did she leave him?" i asked hoping to get a good piece of gossip. the sheriden lloyd story had been all over the papers when she dumped james.

"she has some health problems with her back and didnt want to make james miss any of... well life i guess. james found out she is kind of seeing someone else, thats why he was quiet today" he said as he parked the car up.

"oh right. well he will get over it wont he?" i said

"i hope so, ive got to go on set with him and kendall tomorrow... i hope that this wont show up" he turned the in car light on and checked the red mark on his cheek.

"i think the bar is out of the question" i said as i saw some very drunk rowdy boys head from a mini bus in to the hotel having looked like they had had a lot more fun celebrating thanksgiving than us

"yeah, it will be heaving wont it!... well if you wanna take a a rain check. we could hook up another time maybe" he said with a smile.

"im going home tomorrow... just my luck" i laughed at my self.

carlos laughed too "course, your in love with me arent you, i remember your sister saying"

"oh god... i was hoping you had forgotton that" i said covering my face in my hands at the memory.

"nope i never forget a red head" he said with a smile.

"do you think you will visit us again?" he added.

"i ... doubt it" i laughed. "logan hates me, and i could do with never seeing kendall again" i said honestly.

"well they do say that you should never get too close to your idols... we arent as simple as the guys on the show, always a fight or a bit of drama going on with one of us" he said.

"well you seem pretty normal and nice, no hidden agendas. so thats all that really matters for me... i will still buy the records" i smiled.

carlos smiled back "well if you do visit paisley again, maybe we can hang out then?" he offered.

"well i would kind of need your phone number carlos" i said with high hopes.

he chuckled "yeah you will wont you...go on then" he decided

i got my phone from my purse ready to put in carlos' number

"ready" i declared. i punched his number in to my cell phone as he called it out

"hey are you not going to paisleys moving in party then?" he asked

"oh i forgot about that... um well if you wanted to meet up for that then im not gonna lie i would love that carlos" i beamed.

"okay cool, its a date then" he said "and your definately not with logan?" he added

"100% not with logan henderson" i clarified.

carlos smiled and leaned in with a hug "take care getting home tomorrow mackenzie okay" he said

"thanks, i will. i hope you dont get moaned at too much, you are a good friend to have, i hope sheriden knows that" i said.

carlos sighed "yeah a good friend to sheriden but a shitty one to james" he sighed.

i gave him a smile and one last wave then left carlos penas' car.


	5. Chapter 5

paisleys story

i woke up to the sound of my mobile phone ringing. i didnt reach it in time. as i gradually woke up, last nights events at james' thanksgiving came back to me, kendall being a prick again, carlos being a truelly remarkable nob head to james, and james... poor james.

i looked at the bed side clock it had just gone 7am, kendall must of left a couple of hours ago, i hope he comes home in a good mood. i leaned over the bed trying to grab my phone with my eyes still half shut, i managed to get it after a few grabs, i unlocked it and the light hurt my newly woken up eyes.

it read missed call KENDALL.

i called him back and he answered on the second ring.

"hey baby, sorry i was still sleeping" i husked out.

"morning pais... sorry. listen i need you to do me a favour. james hasnt shown up and he isnt answering his cell... could you possibly... go and check he is still alive"

i rolled my eyes.  
"kendall thats not a nice thing to say after the sheriden thing" i moaned, remembering how kendall, james and i had found sheriden half dead on her bathroom floor after she took a heroin overdose at the start of the summer.

"no it wasnt sorry... well can you go and check that he is okay. i expect he is just pissed off with carlos still" kendall sighed.

"yeah thats fine baby... how was your head this morning?" i asked seeing as kendall was pretty pissed last night.

he laughed down the phone "not good babes, not good" he replied.

"well that will serve you right wont it! but if your lucky i may have have a little treat in store for you tonite when you get in" i chuckled.

"mmmm will you now... i will very much look forward to that pais'" he said. "well i gotta go now, but try and talk james in to getting out of bed, he is making it very difficult for any of us to get anything done today"

"will do baby, i will just chuck some clothes on"

"see you tonight pais, love you"

"love you too baby. bye"

i pressed end call and rubbed my face.

fuck it i will try and call james before i get out of bed. i rang the number but it just rang out in the end. i left a voice mail "james its paisley...erm your meant to be awake and at the set, get your ass out of bed!"

i gave it five minutes but he didnt call back, so i hauled my backside out of bed, chucked some clothes on and went out to my car.

the drive to james' usually took about 10 minutes but being rush hour it took me about 45. he best answer the door.

i pulled in to his drive and gave a loud knock on the door... nothing.

i tried to peek in the window, but i couldnt see any movement... and no bodies laying on the floor so that was always a bonus.

i was a bit peeved off now, his truck was in the drive, he must be in. then i heard a dog bark round the back. it was fox.  
gotcha james i thought.

the back of james' house was cordoned off by a large double garage and a huge... probably 7 foot tall gate that had the ability to swing open but james had it locked, bolted and screwed down to stop his adoring public from getting in.

the only way in to the garden from the front was to scale the gate... kendall schmidt you owe me one!

glad i had opted for jeans and sneakers i attempted to pull myself up, it wasnt too hard getting on top of the gate, it was the sitting on the top and trying to work out a good way to get down with out breaking my neck that was the issue.

i swung one leg over, then falco came running up barking, he would never attack, he was far too old to do much really, but he made the entire wall climb a lot trickier and was bringing attention to me, i panicked, swung my other foot round then slipped and landed flat on my back.

i banged my head on the path that led through the gate.

"ah fuck!" i called.

i saw a pair of feet walk up towards me, i looked up and saw james' face looking at me.  
he offered a hand to help me up.

"breaking and entering is against the law paisley" he said, his voice dead pan.

"sorry, kendall called me and said you hadnt shown, he was worried... i did try calling and knocking" i said as i rubbed my head.

"come on in" he sighed.

i sat at the familiar breakfast table. the paper with sheridens article still lay in the same spot as it had last night, i looked around the kitchen, it looked messy... very unlike james, he was always very neat.

"so are you ill, or still pissed off about carlos?" i asked.

"i just text the producer, said i have glandular fever and i will be in touch" he replied staring in to space.

"but you dont have glandular fever james... your just pissed off. the guys cant do hardly any filming unless your there" i said.

"i swear to god if i go in ten feet of carlos pena i will kill him pais" he said bluntly.

"james what he did was really ... fucking awful, but his loyalty will always lie with sheriden, just like yours will" i gave him a rub on the shoulder.

james just shrugged.

"surely its better to get filming out the way... its only a short season, a few weeks and your done. then you have the rest of your life to hate carlos pena" i said

"my heads just not in it pais... its not in anything at the moment" he whispered and put his head in his hands.

"well thats just great, so its not just kendall and logan you wanna screw over its me aswell now?" i huffed.

"how would you feel paisley if kendall just upped and left, if you didnt have a clue if he was happy or sad, or where he was in the world. then realise that one of your best friends knew all the answers to all these questions all along?" he said, his voice still low.

"oh fucks sake... come here" i pulled james in for a hug "it will be okay james. i promise. just try and ride it out okay" i said. i pulled away and noticed that james was tearful again.

"can i ask you something paisley?" james asked.

"sure"

"when did you and kendall start all that bullshit arguing?" he replied.

i smiled "pretty much day one. its just what we do" i explained.

james gave me a funny look.

"what?" i asked

"ive just never seen him like that... you think you know a guy huh" he said bemused.

"he just gets tired, thats all. then we make up" i said with a smile. "listen what do i tell kendall? i dont want to lie to him james, this glandular fever shit is going to get you in to trouble.

"tell kendall what you like pais" he said

"well if you need me you know where i am. please call me okay, i dont fancy that gate climb again" i rubbed my head again.

"i promise. i will be in touch about work and stuff okay, i wont let you down paisley"

i smiled gave him another hug then left through the front door.

when kendall came home it was still fairly early in the evening, obviously quicker due to the fact that james wasnt filming any of his parts.

i hadnt felt great all day, but i didnt want to tell kendall i wasnt in the mood for his treat i promised. it wasnt worth the arguement.

"what did carlos say. anything?" i asked kendall when he first arrived home.

"no he said he wont even talk about her so no point asking. he was really anal, he isnt the only one that cares about her" he said.

i raised an eyebrow at kendalls concern over his ex girlfriend. "shit, sorry pais, i didnt mean it like that" he explained.

"its fine baby, its not been fun for any of us, james is under a very dark cloud at the moment. god knows when he will get his head straight?" i sighed.

"you alrite?" he asked as he saw me rub my temples with my thumbs.

"no... well yeah im fine, i fell off james' wall trying to get in the garden and cracked my head on the concrete... ive had a headache all day but its nothing... i ran you a bath" i said with a smile and a raise of my eyebrow to indicate that the treat was still very much on.

"paisley come here" kendall said grabbing my wrist and pulling me in to his chest.

he held me in his lovely strong arms, gently giving my head a little stroke with one one hand.

we sat on the sofa, it was so cosy. the lights were dim and kendall pulled me in to his arms, it was lovely. times like this made all the arguing feel so worth while.

"i think you should nab that bath before it gets cold, then we could have a lazy dvd night and eat crap, and if your lucky i might kiss you too" he added with a smile.

i smiled and gave kendall a kiss, pulling his face in closer with my hand on his neck.

"i think we should let the bath get cold, and just stay here and do this" i chuckled before giving him another kiss on the lips.

"that sounds like a pretty smart idea pais"he smiled "i love you so much, im sorry ive been a total idiot lately" he admitted.

"your not an idiot, your just worked to hard lately" i said.

"well when we both have some spare time we should go on holiday somewhere, were do you wanna go?" kendall asked me.

"anywhere in the world?" i asked.

"yep you pick... absolutly anywhere!" he clarified.

"with you kendall i would love to go to paris. its romantic and cold, we could wrap up warm and ... just be together" i smiled

kendall gave me a kiss on the forehead "paris huh... romance capital of the world?" he beamed.

"yep so they say" i laughed and wrapped my arms around my beautiful boyfriend even further.

"i love you pais" was all he said.

" love you too baby" i replied. i looked up a few moments later and noticed kendall had fallen to sleep. i smiled at him, he really was worked too hard.

i loved him with all my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

mackenzies story

carlos and i had been in constant contact since thanksgiving. i think everyone was giving him such a hard time over this sheriden lloyd crap that he only had me to talk to that wouldnt pass judgement.

logan had phoned me too, he apologised for everything that had happened and said that its not worth losing a friend over. i thought this was really nice seeing as we had only just met a month or so ago, and he was all famous and everything. i guess i just didnt see logan like that, he was just this cocky, funny guy.

i didnt mention either logan or carlos to ether of them, i didnt want to be seen as a hypocrite. if they talked about me then so be it. they both knew my most embarrassing secret already of being a virgin, thanks to dumb ass kendall... geez i hated that guy.

well it was 3 days until christmas and i was just flying back in to LAX for paisleys house warming party.

i was making my own way there. paisley said i could stay at hers on the sofa, she only had a one bed apartment. it saved me a ton of cash on a hotel so i was pretty pleased with my sofa date for the night.

as i got off the plane and got in a cab i text carlos and said i was on route to paisleys.  
he just replied with a smiley face and C U SN.

it made a massive smile appear on my face.

paisleys apartment was 4 floors up, it really was something though, i still couldnt believe that all this fame and fortune stuff had come along for pais. she kept insisting that there really wasnt that much of a fortune yet, but the look of her apartment, clothes and car, she was obviously lying or kendall took very good care of her.

paisley greeted me at the door, it was early afternoon so naturally i was very early for the party, pais' showed me around, it was open plan mostly, it looked out on to a beautiful view of LA, her furniture was very modern, it all smelt new.

i noticed kendall loitering in the kitchen, i gave him a small smile, he did the same, no apology from him for being a dick then? nope! nobhead!

"so, hows the logan / mackenzie romance going?" paisley asked me.

i shook my head "well there isnt a romance, never was, we are just good friends still" i clarified.  
with that question, i presumed neither logan or carlos had mentioned anything about me to anyone.

"oh right, i just assumed you two were... oh never mind" she said with a smile.

"what about you and him?" i said eyeing kendall who was currently sat in front of a big plasma tv.

paisley smiled at my hatred for her boyfriend and shook her head "me and him are absolutly fine. he is amazing kenzie, the best thing thats ever happened to me, i dont think i could love anyone more"

i screwed my face up a bit and took another look at kendall schmidt, he was still watching tv but now having a sly scratch of his balls. paisley was either very much blinded by love or very deluded by kendall schmidt. i did not see the attraction one bit.

"so who is coming to this party then?" i asked.

"well you, me, kendall, logan, and carlos, and there dates... erm my friend amberleigh, she is bringing someone too, some guys from the band, some... erm there is max the sound guy... just a few of my friends that i have made. i think thats about it. sounds a bit shit really but i dont know many people" she ended with.

"oh i see so both logan and carlos will have dates will they?... is james not coming?" i threw james in to put her off the scent of my questioning.

"yeah they said they both had dates, your not going to find it weird are you with logan? his dates are usually pretty hard core, one i met did a strip dance for us on carlos dining table" she chuckled at the memory "but no james is... ill, well he has lost the plot and wont talk to any of us. i havent seen him since the day after thanksgiving" she added.

"im sure logans date will be fine" i laughed "is james okay then, or has he done a runner like his ex?" i asked, wanting more first hand gossip on the story of the year.

"no he is at home still. i threatened to phone the police, so he texts me every other day to say he is still alive and kicking, but even then its only 'im fine pais. stop phoning'" she did her best james impersonation which didnt sound anything like him, but i laughed.

time ticked on and guest started arriving, i assured paisley that she didnt have to talk to me all night and to enjoy her self, she gave me a hug then went off and did her own thing.

logan arrived fairly early, he had brought a date, paisley was right, she was pretty hard core looking. once again i was glad i had my striking dark red hair. logans date was blonde, very very pretty and liked to touch his dick in front of everyone.  
i mean it wasnt even discreet, she would stand slightly in front of him talking, and just give it a little rub everynow and again... what a whore, there is a time and a place.  
between kendall scratching his balls and now logan and his dick fondler girlfriend, big time rush were definately better left to the fans imaginations.

i hoped carlos and his date would still be normal. i was gutted that he had asked someone else to come, i thought maybe i had cracked it with out needing logans helps at all.

finally the buzzer went again, and i over heard paisley say to someone it was carlos. my stomach made leaps inside, at the thought of seeing him again.

finally he arrived up to the 4th floor and in paisleys new home.  
he was alone, i couldnt see a date, the apartment was pretty crowded but im sure no one came in with him. i saw him say passing hello's to a few people and he made a bee line for me.

"mackenzie... hey" he said and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"hey, all okay?" i still eyed the surroundings to make sure there was no female companion. all i did see was logan henderson looking at me. i gave him a little smile.

"yeah all is great, you look fab. i was expecting dark hair after you said about wanting to change it the other night on the phone" he said, he seemed really cheery, he had sounded a bit miserable on the phone.

"yeah i was going to change it back, but beth my friend that does it for me, she said it will look amazing for new years, we are going to this party you see..." i replied

"well im glad i really like the red, and it makes you a lot easier to spot in times like this" he laughed and looked at the very overcrowded house.

"paisley said you were bringing a date?" i asked shyly.

carlos chuckled "erm... yeah kind of, i thought we could... well i thought maybe you could be my date?" he looked embarrassed "thats if you dont have a date? "carlos also scanned the room and we both ended up locking eyes with logan henderson.

i giggled "no i dont have a date, and i would love to be yours... could cash in that rain check i guess" i laughed.

carlos held out his hand for me to take and he led me in to the kitchen to get a drink.

"i have something to show you actually. its a bit corny but ..."

"nope i love corny, go for it!" carlos said with a smile, watching as i rummaged through my purse.

i pulled out a copy of the picture savannah had taken of me and carlos at the meet and greet, it was a nice picture, i looked semi decent and carlos was in mid laugh... i loved it.

"its from the meet and greet the last month" i clarified, just incase he had forgotton, he must do millions of those things.

carlos looked at the picture and smiled "you grabbed my bum" he laughed.

again my face went red "yeh i think i did" i giggled.

"well if there is anything else you want to grab... feel free" he said with the raise of a sexy eye brow.

i laughed and looked at my feet.

"sorry i didnt mean to embarrass you" he said.

"dont be daft, i just find all this so surreal you know, standing in this lush apartment surrounded by all these famous people... and you"

carlos looked at his own feet for a second "so you and logan... there is nothing in that then no?" he came out with

"just friends" i answered.

"what about you? you have your eye on anyone?... or is it too soon after...jess is it?" i asked

"yeah it was jess, erm no she wasnt right for me, i should of listened to my friends on that one really, but i do have my eye on someone new" he said trying to hide a smile

i looked at the floor again, feeling my face go red.

"mackenzie... why are you hiding in here?" came logan hendersons voice.

logan greeted carlos with just eye contact and a smile, his date followed him in to the small kitchen.

logan introduced carlos and i to harriet, or harri, as she preferred to be called. she was wearing so much more make up than she really needed to, she had the look about her that daddy would buy her anything she wanted. i felt really awkward. i was pretty much the only normal person here.

logan asked carlos what he had planned for christmas, carlos seemed to like this topic of conversation and got very excited talking about home and family.

i was left with dick handler harriet.

"so how long have you known logan for?" i asked harri.

"not long about 2 days i guess, we met in a club the other night" she replied "are you carlos' girlfriend?" harriet replied to me.

she hadnt said it overly loud but i could imagine both logan and carlos would hear my response "no we are just friends. i havent known the guys long either" i admitted.

"oh i see, so are you from cali'?" harriet asked.

"no i live in idaho at the moment in boise."

harriet just nodded,

"i thought you lived in oregon?" carlos asked breaking his conversation with logan.

"no my family live in portland, but i got the opportunity to move to boise for the hairdressing, my sister savannah came with me, but we travel home pretty much every other weekend" i declared.

"do you have anything against idaho carlos?" i laughed.

"no, i just find it odd i didnt know that, we have talked so much... ive talked so much about myself havent i?" he laughed

i laughed too, "no... i like hearing about you" i smiled

carlos gave me a good 10 second stare before saying "did you want to go listen to me talk about myself somewhere more private mackenzie?"

i looked at logan and a laugh popped out of my mouth, i looked back to carlos "i would love to" i gushed

"cool lets roll" he replied,

we made our excuses to paisley and left, i said i would text her.

we made our way to carlos' car, he was full of chit chat, i noticed he would fluctuate with his moods, one minute he would be quite sad, then very happy, then sad again, he was a roller coaster of emotion.

he took me to his house, naturally fear envoked me.

"come on he said. there is someone i would like you to meet"

as we walked in to carlos' house i couldnt see any people, i hoped that carlos had meant his dog that had padded up to me and greeted me with a wet nose.

his home was really very beautiful, he walked me in to his lounge, first of all i saw the biggest flat screen in the world attatched to the wall, a large christmas tree also dominated the room. it was very tastefully decorated, not one scrap of tinsel on it, just pretty lights and ornate looking bauballs.

i looked around the room, there was a small sofa that was pressed up against the same wall as the door we had just walked in to. on that sofa sat a woman.

"mackenzie davies, i would like you to meet miss sheriden lloyd" carlos said, with a beaming smile on his face.

sheriden looked more shocked than i did but she said hello to me, and also gave carlos the what the fuck is she doing here look.

"sheriden, mackenzie is from idaho" was all he said, then sheriden looked me up and down and gave me a smile.

"well no im from nevada originally" i said, completly confused as to what the importance was which state i had flown in from.

"yeah but you have a permenant address in idaho right?" carlos smiled.

"yeah... carlos whats all this about?... im meant to be staying at paisleys tonight..." carlos butted in but spoke to sheriden.

"so shoo, what do you think of her?" he beamed.

again sheriden looked at me "carlos i think your scaring your guest" was all she replied.

"shit yeah your right, look come out to the kitchen and i will explain it all to you.." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out to his dining room, i sat on a seat and watched as sheriden made her way in. she was on crutches. but pulled a chair out for herself and sat down at the table.

"mackenzie!" sheriden started "i take it you have no clue as to why carlos just dragged you round here?" she said.

i just shook my head, i had hoped that carlos had found me girlfriend material and i was about to get it on with the man of my dreams.

"basically im starting a tv show that will air on mtv next summer, which will hopefully find some decent modelling talent, i have allowed my self one girl from each state to start me off. so 50 girls under 21 all battling it out to be my next big thing" she finished.

i looked at carlos, what the hell was he trying to get me involved in, im not model material.

"im sure there are a bunch of girls in idaho that would be a lot more keen on it than me" i said

"well thats the thing, there isnt, sheriden did have an idaho girl but she ended up not being all we had hoped for so now she is missing 3 girls, idaho, california, and wisconsin" carlos added

"you want me to take part in some reality fashion show in the hope of becoming a winner and becoming a model?" i said very sarcastically.

again sheriden looked at me, eyeing up all the possible problems my body may have "pretty much, you have a great look, the hair i love, the style... not so much, but that can be fixed" she said.

i looked at her, what the fuck is wrong with my style?

"thanks" i replied, "its not really my thing, im just a hairdresser... it sounds great and im probably so stupid to pass it up but im not all that outgoing, and being on tv and stuff scares the hell out of me" i explained.

sheriden looked at me again "well im not sure that dating a famous person is the best way to hide from the limelight" she said.

i looked at carlos, he looked at me "we arent dating" i said

"really... well i had heard that maybe you would" sheriden replied.

again i looked at carlos, he gave me a smile.

"i will leave you to think it through we have a few weeks yet, you can contact me through carlos" sheriden said then got up from her seat and made her way back in to the living room with the aid of her crutches.

carlos came and sat next to me, his mood had gone from over excited to one that was deep in thought.

"carlos what was all that about?" i said shaking my head.

"i just thought it would be an amazing opportunity for you" he said.

"you know what... i thought this... me and you, was an amazing opportunity for me" i felt disapointed, i knew carlos liked me, but i just felt a bit let down by what had happened in the last ten minutes. is being normal not enough.

"mackenzie... shit ive fucked up havent i?... this... me and you. i really want it to be more than friends... i really do" he said then leaned in to kiss me.

it was only a small kiss, just long enough for a taste of his tongue, but it blew me away. my brain turned to mush.

"oh my word... i just kissed carlos pena" were the only words to come out of my mouth.

carlos laughed "you wanna go chill out together?" he asked

"definately" i replied. he took my hand and led me upstairs.

my heart was beating uncontrolably as we entered carlos' room, i began to panic.

"you okay?" carlos asked as he looked at my fear on my face

i nodded but reached in to my bag and grabbed my inhaler and had a good few puffs

carlos laughed at me "mackenzie calm down" he said as he sat on a sofa that was at the side of his bed and turned the tv on that hung on the wall the other side "its just chilling out... what dvd do you want to watch?" he said with the biggest smile on his face.

i did sit down as i tried to take in a deep breath.

"sorry i just get so nervous" i said, i could feel my airways getting tight.

"its fine, honestly, nothing bad is going to happen, are you ok?"he asked looking at me take a few puffs on my medicine. "just a dvd and get to know you chat" he said then gave me a hug.  
i think i could probably of had a little cry if i was alone

carlos' hug was nice, he pulled away and looked in to my eyes, i think he was giving me the option if i was ready to kiss him again.

"yeah im fine... just a bit wheazy... you literally take my breath away" i joked. then went in for the invited kiss. this time was slow and delicious, i felt his hand place itself on my hip, our tongues playing with each other in our mouths.

i pulled away, giving him a few smaller kisses as a small parting gesture.

"its a shame this is happening now" carlos said, his voice was low, i think he enjoyed the kiss quite a lot

"why do you say that?" i asked

"im going to florida tomorrow to spend christmas with my family... so i wont see you until january" he said.

i gave him a smile "im jumping on a plane myself tomorrow to go home, so i wouldnt of been here anyway, i was only staying with paisley for the one night" i explained.

"oh i see, well thats not so bad then... new year new start" he said

"carlos i dont mean to pry, but is that why sheriden is here, to travel home with you?" i asked very much prying in to his personal life with sheriden lloyd.

carlos sighed... "no, sheriden is here to try and sort her head out" he said "you should think about the modelling thing, she is right you do have an amazing look for it... she knows her stuff" he added

"i just like being normal" i replied.

carlos just smiled "so what dvd do you want?" he asked

i just shrugged and kissed him again, i couldnt be arsed to watch a dvd with carlos pena, i just wanted to kiss him.

the kissing stayed on the lips for only a few minutes before carlos started trailing off down my neck, it felt amazing, i wanted to surrender my body to him.

"mackenzie... do you want this?" he asked his breathing erratic.

i looked in to carlos' eyes, our faces just an inch apart now... carlos pena the man of my dreams is asking if i want this.

"i do but im terrified" i whispered.

carlos smiled "slow is cool with me kenzie" he whispered back.

the evening went really fast. i went back to paisleys still a virgin just after midnite, i was however now very familiar with what carlos pena's penis looked like.

carlos and i had fooled around a lot but not really being on the scale on intimate, he got his cock out and i played with it a bit... it was all a bit... well, a let down i guess, he was lovely, i just hadnt found that click with him yet. lucky for him i found him so attractive. he kept going on about the stupid modelling thing of sheridens too, i think he wanted me to do it more for her than any good it would do for me.

paisleys party was still in full swing when i arrived back, although a few people had gone

"hey kenzie... how was your evening with carlos" paisley asked

"it was odd really... but we are kind of seeing each other ... i think, " i admitted

paisley screamed and gave me a hug, i noticed logan look at me, he must of thought i had got my wicked way with carlos, he gave me a smile. i couldnt see his cock grabber girlfriend anywhere though.

he made his way over to me and paisley "whats all the screaming about now reno?" he said giving me a good eyeing up as if to check if i was no longer a virgin.

"kenzie and carlos are dating" she said to logan.

logan smiled. he knew i was still a virgin, it was like he could smell it. he was also very drunk, i dont think i had seen him sober since the first time i met him.

"dating... isnt that a turn up for the books!" he said sarcastically

paisley laughed and went over to talk to kendall

"logan can i talk to you in private?" i asked

"yah sure" he replied.

he opened up paisleys front door and we walked out in to the hall landing of the apartments

"whats up... need some tips?" he grinned

i hit his arm "no, dont mess about. if i tell you something that i think is quite important will you promise to not blab it out... its just i have no idea what to do with this...what i know" i said

"jesus kenzie what is it, is carlos really a girl?" he said still joking away.

"no he definately is not a girl" i said and logan raised an eyebrow to me "but he had a friend staying with him at his house... sheriden lloyd" i finished

"oh fuck, i wish you hadnt just told me that" logan said. "if james finds out i know this then..." he stopped as some guests left paisleys house. paisley said goodbyes and eyed us both suspiciously before closing the door again.

"look, im not going to say anything but, pais said how fucked up james is right now, and im pretty sure no one knew she was at carlos'" i said in whispers.

logan guided me further away from paisleys door.

"why is she here, hasnt she fucked james up enough?" logan said in a hushed tone.

"well carlos dragged me from here to go to his house, i thought he wanted to get to know me but its because sheriden was there, she is doing this modelling thing and carlos ... showed me to her. it was fucked up. but he did say she is trying to sort her head out" i confessed.

logan laughed

"whats so funny?" i asked

"carlos... he gets a hot girl back to his place to show his sister... thats funny, so much for romance" he added

i hit logans arm again "he was romantic actually..." i said defending carlos

logan gave me the look to say bring it bitch "what did carlos do that was sooo romantic then kenzie?" he asked

i thought for a minute "well we kissed, and he was caring, he said we could take it slow, and..." i lingered.

"and what?..." logan said.

"and... i may have given him a hand job" i admitted

logan burst out laughing "oh. my. god. kenzie that is not romantic, all you did was jack him off. that is him being selfish... oh my god thats brilliant" he mocked.

"fuck off logan, what the hell do you know about romance anyway, your a one night wonder" i moaned.

"you want to know how romantic i can be?" he asked

"yeah i do as it goes, bet its a pretty poor performance" i said

logan kind of shook his body down, like he had just done a work out. he then pressed his body very close up against mine, my back was now up against the landing wall.

he took both my hands in his and kissed my neck. he whispered in my ear

"mackenzie...this romance bullshit... you know i fuck about, but i really think i feel something for you" i could feel his thumbs rubbing the outside of my hands. he carried on.  
"ive said it before but i really do think your the most beautiful girl ive ever seen in my life... you take my breath away kenzie"  
his hands broke off from mine and he placed his hands on my hips.  
"i want to make love to you so bad, not just for one night, i would never want that for us. for you... i want the world for you" he finished.  
then kissed me slowly on the lips. my heart felt like it had swollen to triple it normal size. his kiss was loving and attentative. his hands stayed firmly on my hips, this wasnt a time for ass grabbing.  
"im in love with you" he said as he pulled away.

paisleys door opened and kendall poked his head out.  
he looked shocked at what he saw, but chose to ignore it "erm guys, ive got something to say in a minute if you wanna have a listen" kendall said.

"sure buddy" logan said, and paisleys door closed again, leaving us alone.

i looked at logan, he looked at me. .

he let go of my hips, the smouldering look he did have on his face had vanished and in replacement for it was his usual cocky smile, for the second time that night i had to get my inhaler out and have a puff on it. these big time rush boys definately lived up to there name.

"see" he said "that was romantic" he said eyeing up my shocked face.

i let out a deep breath...  
of course, he is an actor. that was a good show

"yeah you would of been able to pop my cherry i reckon if kendall hadnt disturbed you" i said with a wheazy smile, keeping my puffer in my hand.

logan looked at me. i think our little game we had played was a draw now.

"where has your date gone anyway?" i asked.

"hmmm, she wasnt very friendly, paisley caught her going through her purse" he said.

"really? she looked very kept to me, i wonder why she would steal" i said shocked.

"harriet already had kendalls phone in her bag, she had picked it up from the kitchen side. i feel bad for it all really, but your right she didnt look the type" he sighed. "still she was a good fuck!" he said giving my bum a pat.

i frowned and hit his hand "come on lets go and see what scratchy bollocks has got to say" i said to logan and pulled him towards the door. he gave me an odd look and smiled.

once inside we didnt have to wait long for kendall to do his announcement.  
he whistled for everyone to shut up.

paisley obviously had no clue what was going on now, she looked a bit scared.

"right as most of you know paisley has to put up with a load of shit from me most the time, and seeing as it is very almost christmas i wanted to give her a very special gift to say thank you for hanging in there with me, because i do love you pais' you mean everything to me and so much more" kendall said giving paisley a cute little kiss and handing her an envelope.

she opened it up and screamed then hugged kendall

"i thought this wasnt going to be for ages yet" she said to him

"well james kind of gave us all a christmas holiday huh" kendall replied.

it turned out kendall had booked a holiday for him and paisley to go to paris, they had 6 hours untill there flight

maybe he wasnt such a douche bag after all.

logan nudged me "see even kendall is more romantic than carlos" he said with a grin

i took one last puff on my inhaler then popped it back in my bag"your an ass, you know that dont you. what are you doing for christmas, not going to texas again?" i asked

"no im james sitting, i said i would pop round there to see how he is doing, plus my family have all gone to hawaii with out me for christmas, i was meant to be working but good old james is holding everything up" he said.

"i thought james was jewish, he doesnt even celebrate christmas?" i asked

"yeah he is but the good thing about james, is he worries a lot, and if he knows that im all on my own he will invite me round to hug it out" he smiled his cocky smile again, at his little plan to cheer james up.

"will you tell him about you know who?" i asked meaning sheriden.

"no, im just gonna forget the entire time that we just spent out in that hallway" he said bluntly.

"oh... okay" i replied, i knew he was only messing around in the hall way with me, but he had hurt my feelings a bit now.

"what about you? at your mums?" he asked.

"yeah my flight is tomorrow afternoon" i confirmed

logan nodded.

the party trailed off pretty soon after that, paisley kind of lost interest and started packing a suitcase, cursing kendall for not giving her much time to prepare for a trip. i was kind of glad, least i would get some kind of sleep on the sofa, i would be spending a very boring day at the airport tomorrow. my flight wasnt until 5pm, but with paisley and kendall leaving so early in the morning i would be homeless very early on.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHERIDENS STORY**  
Carlos had just phoned me, he left for the airport with his new girlfriend just after eleven.

I was just getting ready to go and visit my kind of ex boyfriend James maslow. I had left James with no warning months ago.

I had some unexpected news about my health and didn't think it fair to drag James down with me.  
I knew he would say it didn't matter and talk me round so I just left him a letter and boarded a plane to Spain.

I still loved James.I loved him so much but he was destined to have an amazing life, he new what he wanted, and I knew what he didn't.  
Which pretty summed up what life would be like if I stayed with James.I just couldn't do it to him.

However Carlos had called me three days ago pleading with me to go and see him.  
James had found out Carlos knew my where abouts, and had taken his betrayal very badly.

James hadn't shown up for any kind of work for over four weeks now.  
No one had seen him.

Carlos thought I could help James sort his head out. I had sorted my head out where James was concerned , it was what my heart would feel that scared me.

I had been so nervous all morning.  
If it wasn't for the crutches I still relied on to get about then I would of been pacing the floor.

I drove the short distance to James house. usually it would take about ten minutes but it was Christmas eve and the roads were full of people still dashing around trying to get last minute gifts.  
I wish I was on that flight with Carlos going home to see the people I call my family.

I felt so nervous I could be sick

I pulled in to the familiar looking drive car was here so hopefully he is in.  
I had a back up plan of a letter with some kind words and my cell number on it.

I eased my way out of my Mercedes and pulled my crutches over from the passenger side and made my way up to the front door.

I took a deep breath but I could feel the tears already brewing behind my eyes.  
I knocked on the door...

Nothing, but I could hear a dog barking.

I knocked again, after a few seconds I could hear the lock mechanism in the door move.  
It opened.

"hello James" I said, the tears falling from my face.

He just stared at me for such a long time.  
He looked terrible, he had a beard, his hair needed a good cut, he wore shorts,a dressing gown and flip had lost a lot of weight by the looks of his face.

"are you real" was all he said.

"I'm real James, may I come in?" I asked.

James just walked in to me and collapsed crying in my arms.

"come on let's get inside" I whispered.

We sat on the L shaped sofa, James just couldn't control his emotion he was just slumped on me crying his eyes out.

"come on James, take a breath and calm down" I soothed to him.

"promise me you won't go" he said  
"I missed you so much"

"I just want to talk James, you look so bad...what have I done to you huh"

As I looked around James' lounge the severity of what I had done set in. The place was chaos. Cups, plates, cushions, and rubbish was all over the place.  
I had never known James to so much as leave his mug on a table after he had finished his drink , he had obviously reached rock bottom.

"James baby come on, stop crying" I said through my own tears.

"promise you won't go again... Please Sheriden" he sobbed in to my shoulder.

I hadn't banked on staying but there was no way I could leave him now, even if he was laughing and joking I don't think I could of left.  
Once again James had captured my heart.  
I had missed him more than I thought possible.

"I'm not going any where okay, I promise" I said prising his head from my shoulder. He sat forward and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe your here" he said, his voice broken from his tears.

I pulled him back in for a cuddle. He was so broken, how on earth could I cause all this pain for my James, my beautiful amazing James.

"Carlos said you needed me" I whispered.  
James came out of my hug for him

"are you with that Nascar guy" he said it so quietly I just about heard him.

"Toby? He is just a friend. He wants to be more but I just cant... I'm not ready" I said.

"I've slept with 14 girls Sheriden..I'm so sorry, none of them meant anything to me all I wanted was you..." James blurted out.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "14 huh.. James it's okay, they don't matter okay, I just left you. you were free to do what you wanted"

"I wanted you.. Sheriden please don't leave again" he pleaded.

I smiled at him. I got lost in his brown eyes.  
James moved in to kiss me. I hesitated but my heart let him in.

His kiss was a scared one, he wasn't sure if I wanted to and he wanted to protect his heart from more pain.

I had waited so many months to re live a kiss from him. His face felt odd against mine with a beard.

His hand held the side of my face, he pulled away from our kiss.

"James you look awful... What have I done" I sobbed my own tears now getting out of control.

"hey come on, your the strong one remember Sheri...don't do this to yourself... "

A smile appeared on my face.

"what's that beautiful thing for?" James whispered running his thumb along the bottom of my smile.

I let out a laugh "it's Christmas eve, I don't think I've seen a Jewish guy look so much like Jesus Christ" I said running my own hand along his bearded face.

James gave a little chuckle, his eyes still ready to cry without notice. I missed his beautiful laugh so much.  
"I have let my self go a bit I guess... Sheriden I love you still... So much" he replied.

"I love you to, I'm sorry I left but I just can't ruin your life like that... It's not what you want..." I cried.

"Sheriden all I wanted, and all I still want is you... You have to believe me. We can cross each problem together if they arise" he said still holding my face in his hands.

I smiled at him.  
"what?" He asked me.

"it's good to hear you talk like that, like how you used to be, so in control. I thought for a minute there I had screwed you up for life" I whispered tears running down my face.

James kissed me again. This time was longer. I loved him so much.

"how come your still on those" he said looking at my crutches that lay next to where I sat.

"just a bit sore from that drunken fall still, my doctor says they are more a hindrance than a help, but I'm so slow with out them"

James looked at them for a few seconds then got up from his seat and picked my crutches up, he took them out to his kitchen and placed them out of reach on top of his kitchen cupboards.

I gave him a puzzled look.  
"why did you do that?" I asked.

"two reasons...one the doctor says your better without them and two, if you are as slow as you say you are I should have time to grab a shower and catch you up if you decide to do another runner" he smiled.

He sat back down,

"you know I was going to ask you to marry me when we moved in to bel air?" He said looking in to space.

I did know this, Kendall let it slip in the car on way to the clinic before I got my bad news.

"I would of said yes" I replied.

I had a rummage in my purse and pulled out my car keys.  
I handed them to James.  
"there you go you should have enough time for a shave too" I smiled.

I was only joking about the keys, but James took them.  
"thanks Sheriden." He said as he kissed me on the cheek then flipflopped his way to his bedroom to his ensuite.

I made my way in to the kitchen. It was worse than the lounge, crap everywhere. Empty juice cartons, even more plates, just a mountain of cleaning that needed to be done.

I filled the dishwasher up, and made my way through the bungalow filling up a garbage bag with all the rubbish that was laying about. I moved slowly but I got the job done, I poked my head in James bedroom.  
I was shocked to see it was still kept perfectly. It looked the same as I had left it. All my perfumes and cosmetics still sat on the dresser, even the dress I had hung up on the outside of the wardrobe all those months ago still hung there.

Poor James, I felt so bad.

I put the garbage bag in the kitchen then sat down in the lounge.  
Fox, james' dog jumped up and sat snuggled in to the side of me.

"hey little guy...I've missed you too" I said to fox as I stroked his head.

"what have I done to your daddy huh fox".

14 girls under his belt in just a few months, to be honest when Carlos had told me that James was up to his old tricks I thought it would be a lot more than 14.

James emerged out of his bedroom, wearing clean clothes. jeans and a long sleeved top. he was clean shaven now, the extent of his weight loss was more visable now the beard had gone, he had lost some of his muscle tone too.

He sat down next to me. I was wedged in between him and fox. It felt nice.

James took my hand in his.

"Sheriden... I'm still in love with you, I don't care about what that fucking doctor told you. As long as we have each other we can get through anything... You shouldn't of made the choice that you did on your own" he said.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know, I know it doesn't seem like it James but I want the best for you, I want your life to be perfect and normal... I can't give you the life you want, the life we used to talk about" I replied.

"the life we talked about was the one we expected to have, if things change then so do we... Sheri what's normal for some people doesn't have to be the same normal for us... That is allowed you know...I want to be with you again...do you want to be with me, I need to know Sheri"

"I ... do want to be with you. I'm so sorry. If I had a brain I would be dangerous wouldn't I? I wiped my tears away.

"Sheriden please baby, can we be together. I'm useless with out you" James begged.

I nodded "I would like that... I love you James"

He pulled me in for a hug, "no one can love me like you do Sheri... Your my world, you always will be" he whispered in my ear.

His incredible scent filled my heart with a thousand amazing memories.

"James I'm so scared... Of everything, of staying, of leaving of...myself...I don't know what's best to do?"

James got down from his seat next to me and knelt on the floor.

"will you marry me Sheriden?" He said pulling a ring box from his pocket.

It was a beautiful ring, it had a mountain of diamonds piled on top.

my hands shook as they made there way to cover my mouth with shock, my tears began rolling again.

I nodded "yes...yes I will...oh my God" I cried.

James took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. He then took me in his arms. "I love you so much Sheri"

we spent a long time in each others arms, we didn't talk, we just took each other in.

"James this ring is beautiful" I said once I could control my tears.

James sat back on his seat next to me, he held my hand in his and looked at the ring. "I had it specially made before you left... It was ready to be picked up a week after you had gone" he said "that was a bad day" he gave a weak smile.

"James I'm so sorry" I whispered.

He looked me in the eye "it doesn't matter now... Your back where you belong... Please just promise me you won't go again" he asked.

"I promise james" I said giving him a hug.

"Sheriden where did you go... We have so much to talk through, I want to hear everything you have been doing" James said.

"how about I make us something to eat, and we can talk everything out" I offered.

"yeah okay, there's not really much in though" James confessed.

I smiled and James helped me to my feet and we walked out to the kitchen... not really much in was an understatement.

"pasta it is then" I laughed.

I made some pasta dish chucked in with whatever James had left in his fridge.  
We sat down to eat at the breakfast table, James had given it a good clean whilst I made dinner.

"I've missed this so much" James said smiling at me.

"what my crappy cooking?" I joked.

he laughed. "that, and just you being here...part of the furniture. Looking at your beautiful face... Are you going to fill me in with all the adventures you have had then?"

"i wouldnt really call them adventures. I went to Spain to start off with, I stayed in Barcelona for 2 weeks and just cried all the time. I came back to the states and went to Texas. I rented a little house there and tried to figure out what the hell I was meant to do with my life... It boiled back down to modelling, so I decided to run another form of entry in to it. I met up with this producer Stephen Malone. He talked through what the pros and cons of what a TV show would bring for me, but I needed something to do, so I thought why not. Stephen introduced me to his soon Toby, and that's how I started to come back out in to the spot light... Anyway Carlos phoned me three days ago and begged me to see you...so here I am". I said.

"so your going to do a TV series? That's cool. Like Americas next top model?" James asked.

Kind of, MTV will air it next summer, it's kind of a mixture of a beauty pageant and modelling, it won't just be cat walk, it will end in 5 different categories across all types of models. I'm hoping to get a girl from each state...but it's proving difficult"

"that sounds really good Sheri... You will be good on TV... This Toby guy, did anything go on with you two. The pictures I saw ...well he is a good looking guy huh" James said.

"Toby is... Fantastic, I'm not gonna lie. He is the nicest guy going James. He has a very kind heart. I kissed him once, but that was it. I ended up in tears actually... You know me, always a drama queen" I smiled.

"what about you and these 14 girls... Were you safe?" I asked.

"one hundred percent safe... Always have been, always will be. I'm so sorry. None of them made me feel any better Sheriden. I didn't even spend the night with any of them" he said rubbing his head like it hurt.

I reached over and gave his wrist a squeeze "it's okay James... They don't matter" I reassured him.  
It's true they didn't matter, but the thought of him doing things to other girls made me feel sick.

"what else did you get up to?" I asked.

"nothing really, the tour went well, paisley stormed all the shows... She was coming along nicely, but I've left her and the boys down so badly lately, but my head was so fucked you know. Carlos gave me some old contacts of yours in England, I went over for a few days after the tour... Do you know about your dad Sheriden?" He asked cautiously knowing the hatred I had for my father.

"what about him... Did you meet him?" I asked.

"Sheriden he died last summer... Cancer" James said.

"oh... Okay. Well that's awful obviously but I had said all I had to say to him in my lifetime before I moved to Florida" I replied.

"yeah I know you did Sheri".

"James... The reasons I left. Do you understand what I was told, did Kendall fill you in?" I asked.

"yeah he did, a lot of it doesn't need to be worried about until...if, even it happens. I love you so much... I know kids is a big issue, but if you can't have a baby without the risk being so high, then we don't have a baby... Sheriden I know it's hard, but that's the reality we have to face and talk about." James spoke with ease, he must of rehersed this speech in his head a thousand times.

"I know we need to talk about it, it's a massive glitch in both our lives, do we have to talk about it right now?" I asked.

"we can talk about it when it matters Sheriden, let's get us on track first yeah"

"Yeah sounds good" I agreed.

my cell phone rang, James got my purse from the living room and handed it to me. I got my phone out but had missed the call.

"it was 'Los" I said to James "I will just text him saying all okay, I will call him tomorrow" I said.

"no... I will call him... If that's okay?"

I nodded. James hadn't spoken to Carlos since Thanksgiving a month ago.

He used my cell.  
I listened in to his one way conversation, James seemed nervous though, he paced the floor, couldn't keep still at all. It was very unlike the James I once knew.

"hey Carlos... It's James"

"she is fine, we just ate dinner, had a chat... That kind off thing... Listen, I want to say sorry bro... It's been difficult, and I just wanted you to know that ... Well I'm sorry. I've let you all down..."

"yeah I get that Los...it's fine, I would of done the same..."

"yeah she is still here, I'm on her phone...okay sure"

James passed me the phone "he wants to check you are okay"

I took the phone "hey Carlos, did you get home okay, how is every one?"

"yeah All fine shoo, you sure every thing okay yeah,I know you can't really talk"

"Carlos... we are back together"

"ahhhh! oh my God shoo... I knew you would...that's amazing. You two need your heads banging together"

I laughed "I love him so much Los" I said looking at flashed his amazing smile at me.

"you guys are insane, Antonio is asking if your flying out here on boxing day?"

Again I looked at James. "...no I'm gonna be in LA for a bit longer I think. Tell Antonio that James and I will be down in the new year...Carlos I'm gonna go now..."

"okay shoo, well we will call you tomorrow to say merry Christmas...love you shoo"

"Have a fun evening Los, love you too...bye"

"bye"

James came and sat on the stool next to me "so what do we do now... Do we just carry on like nothing happened or...what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure... Just do what feels best I guess." I answered.

James kissed me "that feels the best" he said after.

I smiled, "do you want me to go back to Carlos house tonite or stay here?"  
I asked, not sure how quickly he wanted to forget everything I had put him through.

"I would like you to stay... if that's okay? I've missed you so much, one more night away from you is one night too many" he said.

I stood up from my stool and pulled at his hand to follow me, I walked us back in to the lounge and sat on the sofa,

"James... I love you with every ounce of my heart, I've put you through so much, there is so much wrong in my life... Are you sure you want to commit to this Coz I'm a mess ... Have you thought it all through... Your so young still" I explained.

"Sheriden my age has never been an issue between us, ever... I'm more mature than you are" he laughed." But yes I've thought it through and I know I want you... I need you. Even if you are a complete mess... You have said yes to marrying me now so I'm afraid that's a done deal" he smiled giving me a kiss and pulling me in to his arms as he relaxed on the sofa.

I snuggled in to him. His smell was amazing, so homely, so beautiful.

"this morning I was so scared about what would happen... I imagined a huge arguement and leaving on bad terms... I never imagined I would end up cuddled up to my new fiancé" I gave James a squeeze.

"I'm not an argumentative person Sheri... That was Kendall... You should hear him and paisley go at it. I couldn't stand it if we were like that.. So ... Getting married, how do you wanna do it?"

"I have no idea... How soon do you think?"

"Sheriden I would say now if I could ... Just whenever you want, you can plan our big day to perfection and do it whenever" he said.

"love you maslow" I said giving him a kiss.

We spent the evening chatting and sorting things through, James admitted he hadn't slept in his bed since I left. I wondered how badly I had hurt him. We both spent the night in our bed tonight though, we didn't have sex, James spent a long while just looking at me. But I guess I must of been looking at him too to notice.

The next morning I woke up entangled in his arms to the sound of the door knocking.  
James woke up and smiled at me, kissed me on the forehead then got up to open the door, he had chucked some sweat pants on, but remained shirtless.

I could hear Logan hendersons voice. I hadn't seen Logan for so long, all I had on was one of james' tee shirts.  
It covered my ass enough that I just plodded out to say hi.

"logie... Oh my God, your a sight for sore eyes" Logan gave me a huge hug, and then cupped my face in his hands.

"princess... am I glad to see you" he replied giving me a kiss on the lips.

I laughed at his excitedness

I noticed then that Logan wasn't alone, stood near the kitchen was a familiar looking red head.

"Mackenzie... Why are you here?" I asked knowing she was flying back home and wondering why she was with Logan.

"how do you two know eachother? That's Logans girlfriend Sheriden" James said.

"no she is Carlos' girlfriend, why are you with Logan?" I asked Mackenzie.

"no she isn't my girlfriend, she is seeing Carlos" Logan said "we are just friends, Mackenzie had an asthma attack at the airport, they wouldn't let her on a flight after so she rang me for help" he added.

"oh no, are you okay?" I asked Mackenzie.

"yeah I'm fine now thanks" she replied.

"Carlos phoned me last night he never said you were still in LA" I said to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie looked over to Logan "no I haven't been able to get hold of him" she replied.

"what the fuck is that?" Logan said grabbing my hand with my huge engagement ring on it.

I walked over to James and gave him a hug.  
"we are kind of...getting married" James informed everyone.

"oh my God... Really? Fuck... Since when?"

"since last night" I said to Logan

As we spent the morning all catching up I couldn't help but think Logan had maybe had his wicked way with Mackenzie. She seemed very attached to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mackenzies story**

Good job for me that carlos has a kind heart. i text him last night as i lay on paisleys sofa after her party. He said that he would pick me up at 5am and i could sleep in his spare room.  
He said he didnt have to leave for his for his Flight untill gone eleven in the morning.

He picked me up in his car. Once he pulled in to his own drive we kissed and had our hands all over each other.

I ended up in his bed cuddled up. I was still dressed but i fell back to sleep in his arms.  
I woke up and took took in my surroundings and the sleeping carlos next to me i smiled.  
I gave carlos a kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes.

"hello red" he Said with a whisper.

"good morning" i smiled.

He leaned in for a kiss which i graciously took.

"can i call you tomorrow to wish you happy Christmas?" i asked.

"yes, i think i will like that" he replied with another kiss to end his sentance.

"I Cant believe I am here with you Still you Know" i said feeling his chest with my hand.

"why your amazing" he replied and pulled my body closer to him.

I laughed "would hardly call a hair dresser from idaho amazing" i laughed.

Carlos pulled himself on top of me and hitched my legs up around him, the weight of him on me felt amazing.  
I felt so ready to have sex.

Carlos felt my body all over as he kissed me on my lips and on my neck. His hands found their way in under my top. He stroked his fingers along the side of my body. It felt electric.

He stopped kissing me and rested his forehead on mine.

"I got to stop" he replied. "Im getting carried away".

I Could feel that he was getting Carried away by the way his erection Was digging In to me.

"no i think i want to get carried away carlos" i said giving him a little kiss.

Carlos rolled off me and sighed  
"kenzie my alarm has got just over 20 minutes until it goes off and i have to get my arse in gear to get to the airport. I dont want to rush you on your first time... That would be shit" he said.

"yeah i guess... Kind of sucks though, i was getting in to that" i sighed my self.

"well on january 2nd i will be here waiting for you" he smiled.

"i will have work carlos. What about a date the following weekend? Im free then" i said giving him another kiss.

"i think you should skip work" he said with a grin.

"i cant just skip, i need the money, and i enjoy it too." i said.

"you should do the modelling show mackenzie, you could stay in LA then." he said with a grin.

"its not me carlos" i admitted.

He smiled and gave me another kiss.  
"I really like it that you haven't had sex before... Is that weird?" Carlos said.

"no I can see why you like the idea... I wish you hadn't of done it before too" I said.

"Kenzie I really like you...you do know that don't you" he asked.

"yeah I do, I really really like you too Carlos. Your very different to how I ever imagined... From my little fantasies about you." I said blushing

Carlos smiled and wrapped an arm around me.  
We stayed like that until his alarm went off.

Sheriden was downstairs eating breakfast she smiled at me but she looked nervous, so I didn't bother to start up a conversation.

Carlos took me to the airport with him, I waved him off then spent the next few hours with my head in a book waiting for my own flight at five.

As I got through to the departure lounge I saw on the screens that my flight had a two hour delay due to bad weather... Great!

I phoned my mom and asked how bad the weather was there, she informed me that it was very wet and very windy. we had lost one of the fence panels in our back yard.

The two hour delay turned in to six, I then began to panic. It was Christmas eve, all I wanted to do was go home to see my family.

Carlos had gone, paisley had gone, and I was stuck in god damn LA.

I knew it was going to happen but it didn't make reading it any better.

The flight information screens all switched to canceled.

Fear set in that I would be spending Christmas in the departure lounge.

I sat down trying to calm my breathing, I had had a few funny turns in the last few days, mainly due to the interest I seemed to stir amongst the btr boys.

I got my inhaler out and took a few puffs but it didn't relieve me one bit,my panic just got worse as my breathing did.

A lady sat opposite called one of the airport staff over to assist took me in to the first aid room by the time I got in the room it felt like my lungs had completely closed. They called a paramedic in for me.

The attack was the worst I had had in about a year.

half hour after the paramedic came in with me I felt some I was advised that I couldn't fly until I had seen a doctor. They had flagged my passport on medical conditions as a flight risk. I was stuck.

I phoned my mom but the emotion made my breathing staggered from the crying so one of the airport staff spoke to her for me.

They assured her that they would sort some place out for me to stay.

"sweety is there any one here you can stay with"the airport lady asked me.

I shook my head and hated Kendall even more for taking paisley away on holiday.

"actually" I wheezed out then took in a refreshing deep breath. "I have a friend... Logan, could you call him for me? I asked.

"sure thing sweety" she said.  
I got my phone ready to dial, I felt like an idiot having to have Logan come and rescue me. he was going to laugh his head off at me.

The lady began speaking on the phone, she explained what had happened to me and asked if he could help me out.

She hung up and said Logan would be here within half hour. it was almost eleven I had been in this airport for almost 12 hours now.

45 minutes had passed when Logan showed up.

"hey Kenzie,you okay?" He asked as he swept in and gave me a hug, I began to cry, it was more tiredness but it was so nice to see a friendly face.

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry about all this" I blubbed.

He gave me a squeeze "it's fine, come on let's get you tucked up in bed okay".

I nodded.

The drive home was quiet. I called my mom but Logan didn't speak to me after he just let me collect my thoughts, as we pulled up to his house my mouth fell open. It was beautiful. an absolutely huge house with a ton of land attached to it.

No wonder he was so cocky all the time.

as we walked in the massive house I noticed a load of art work on the walls, I couldn't imagine Logan taking the time to appreciate art. The front door opened up to a large entrance hall that had six doors leading off of it. The stairs where situated at the end of the large hallway. we entered one door in to his lounge, the furniture was very modern and stylish. A gorgeous Christmas tree was up. The room was so tasteful, every part of it flowed, it was immaculate.

"actually Mackenzie would you like something to eat?"Logan asked with a smile.

"yeah that would be great thanks, just something simple" i replied.

I followed Logan in to his kitchen, again it was huge, with all the fancy gadgets you could possibly want and a load of fancy lighting.

"Logan your house is amazing" I said as I looked around.

"thanks kenz" he smiled, "your one of the very few girls that has been in here...this is my me place, not a whore house" he added.

"really? Well that's good I guess" I smiled, glad now knowing a scantily clad girl wasn't about to make her way down the stairs.

"so...are you okay? Do I need to do anything, you look pretty wacked out" he said.

"yeah just a bit shaken up really, it's my own fault,I haven't been managing it very well these last few days" I smiled.

"well at least I'm not spending Christmas on my own now" he smiled and gave me a hug after he put a sandwich on the dining table.

I think I hugged Logan a bit too tight, he gave a little chuckle as I let go.

"you eat that up,I will go and run you a bath" he said with a smile.

"Logan you don't have to do that, it's really not necessary" I said.

"no it's fine, a bath will help you unwind" he said then walked off.

I sat at the table and ate the sandwich up. I couldn't believe how beautiful his home was. I thought James' house was posh... But this, definitely not what I had imagined.

Logan entered the kitchen, he brought a big white fluffy towel with him and a dressing gown. "there you go" he said, "you any good at basketball?"

"Thanks, and no not really" I laughed "why?"

"well once your all cleaned up you can spend your xmas eve watching me play it on ps3" he replied.

I smiled. "deal" I said as I took the towel and gown in my arms.

"up the stairs second on the left" he replied as he looked at the towel .

I kissed Logan on the cheek and walked out in to the direction he had just come from.

I found the bathroom it was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. The bath was huge and round.  
I looked in the mirror. My mascara had run every where no wonder Logan ran me a bath, I looked liked shit.  
I chuckled at how polite he had been when he could of just taken the piss.

Logan had put some gorgeous smelling lotions and potions in the water.  
I washed my self down then changed in to my nightwear from my bag and the fluffy white dressing gown Logan had given me.

I walked down to the lounge and sat next to Logan and watched him play his basketball game.

I glanced at Logan "you could of said I looked like a bag of shit"

Logan cracked a smile "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I started my bullying" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes,

"hey merry Christmas" he said, looking at the clock on the wall. It had gone midnight now.

"merry Christmas Logan...thanks for letting me stay" I yawned.

"that's not a problem...did you wanna get off to bed kenz...you must be shattered"

"no I'm good here if your still gonna play...I find it hard to sleep after an attack. I usually bunk in with my sister" I said.

Logan smiled "I can bunk in with you if you like"

I hit his arm "no thanks perv. I'll just hang out here and watch you play" I smiled.

"okay that's cool" he nodded.

I pulled the big fluffy gown round me, I did feel tired.  
Logan turned his game off after an hour or so.

"time for my bed kenz... You gonna be okay on your own?" Logan asked.

"yeah I will be fine, I'm so tired I will probably just nod off.

Logan threw an arm round me, "ooh that gown is soft" he laughed. "I pinched it from a hotel on tour" he admitted

"there was me thinking you were being kind, but really making me handle stolen goods" I chuckled.

"I'm kind kenz... I have a soft spot for you" he said squeezing my shoulders with his arm.

"yeah you are kind, thanks again for taking me in tonight" I said leaning my head on his chest. I was so tired.

"Logan why did you kiss me last night?"

"proving a point that's all. Sorry I know you and Los are a thing... Was nice though" he said.

Yeah it was nice but I wasn't going to admit it.

I must of fallen asleep down there on the I woke up he next morning and found myself in a pretty cream room.

Definitely the spare room, it smelt unlived in but I wished my room at home was as pretty as this spare room.

I stayed in bed not knowing what to do really. I couldn't just get up and wonder around.

After an hour of drifting in and out of sleep a knock came on the door.  
"am I okay to come in kenz?" Logans voice came through the door.

"yeah your fine" I called.

"merry Christmas" he said as he walked in "I made you some breakfast"

I smiled at the tray of pancakes he had put on the end of the bed.

"so I have to go and see James, did you want to be brave and come with me or stay here?" He asked.

"is it okay to go with you?" I asked him furrowing my eyebrows.

"yes definitely it is okay to come with me, not sure I want to go on my own. Don't mention Sheriden at all though yeah" he clarified.

We ate and I got dressed and we made our way to James' house.

"oh my God... That is sheridens car" Logan squealed with delight as we pulled in to James drive.

"is that good?" I asked.

Logan looked at me "I have no idea" he replied.

We got out of the car and Logan knocked on the door... There was no answer.

"well he has either killed her or they are fucking" came Logans logical response.

He carried on knocking until James finally answered.

"Logan...hey" said James in a gruff voice.

"hey ... You okay man?" Logan asked.

"couldn't be better, come on in...hey Mackenzie!" James added.

I looked at Logan, he mouthed 'fucking' to me, I smiled.

once inside the boys chatted for a few seconds until Sheriden came out dressed in a tee shirt.  
She hugged Logan.

Her and James had a quick debate of which btr boy I belonged to until Logan clarified I was with Carlos,  
Then they told us of there plans to get married... It all seemed a bit of rush to me to get married after just getting back together .

I wasn't sure if Sheriden liked me or not, and I wasn't too sure if I liked her all that much my self.

We sat down James got a blanket for him and Sheriden to cuddle under, I doubt either of them would be getting dressed today.

"so when are you getting married?" Logan asked, This wasn't the most exciting way I could be spending my Christmas.

"we're not sure yet we haven't really had a chance to plan anything" Sheriden replied.

"princess is your back still as bad as they said, Kendall said you can't have kids" Logan said with very little tact.

"she can have kids Logan, but it could cause her some long term damage" James said taking Sheriden in his arms like he was protecting her.  
They were so... Gooey and in love, it made me want to spew.

I had decided I didn't like either of them.

"can't you adopt or use a surrogate though?" I asked as it annoyed me James had made the impression that Logan was a bad guy for bringing up babies.

Sheriden eyed me like I was a mouthy child, she rested her head on James shoulder which gave him the cue to answer.

"well again that's not something we have been able to discuss in full yet"

Sheriden whispered something in James' ear and he stopped talking

"Mackenzie, have you thought any more about the show?" Sheriden asked me changing the subject.

"yeah it's not me, sorry" I replied.

"ooh Carlos will be disappointed, he likes dating starlets" she chuckled.

I smiled, I couldn't really care less if Carlos had only dated famous girls. Sheriden was really starting to piss me off.

"well he knows what I am, being normal isn't the worst thing to be in the world" I replied.

"no it's not, Sheriden wasn't implying that" James said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the head.

"I didn't say she was implying anything...I'm just saying Carlos is a big boy, I'm sure he can decide for himself what kind of girl he likes" I said not even trying to sound friendly had both pissed me off.

"I'm sure he can" James agreed.

"so what are you guys doing today, I was gonna spend my day playing ps3 with you James but I expect you guys have got better things to catch up on" Logan said changing the subject, it must of been apparent that I was getting wound up.

"I think we will take the dogs out and nip to Carlos' to raid his fridge then just chill out" Sheriden said smiling at James.

"oh Sheriden I have missed your odd little accent"Logan said with a chuckle .

James also smiled at Logans joke.

"what do you mean odd accent?" She replied with a high pitch tone and a smile.

Logan smiled, pleased he had annoyed her.

"well it's... Not English, not American...it's in between, and I've missed it." He said.

"I've missed it too" James said looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Sheriden laughed "I've never heard you two say about my accent...meanies" she chuckled.

"where in England are you from Sheriden?" I asked, trying to join in the conversation.

"London, have you ever been?" She replied.

"no, I would love to travel though, I've not ventured out of the US yet" I replied.

"well maybe you need to reconsider my offer... You could see the world if you won the contract" Sheriden said.

"honestly I have no desire to want to be a model, I'm happier being a hair dresser, models are a bit... Full on..." fuck I forgot who I was talking to.

"full on?" Was all Sheriden replied.

"sorry I didn't mean that, I'm not used to talking to people like you" I said but I just felt I had made the situation worse.

"I think she means that you work very hard Sheriden and she isn't used to hanging out with famous people" Logan said giving my leg a pat.

I smiled at him.

I felt ridiculous, I was annoyed at my self for having to spend my xmas here, and pissed off that no one seemed normal.

"sorry I've got to go" I declared, as I stood up.

James and Sheriden looked at each other.

Logan stood up "I'll see you guys soon, have a nice Christmas"he said before following me out of the door.

I just went,I didn't say Good bye or anything.

Logan caught me up.  
"kenz where are you going, the cars here" he called as I made my way out of James' drive.

Tears began trickling down my face.  
"I just want to be alone Logan"

He caught up with me and spun me back round by pulling on my wrist.  
"come here" he said pulling me in to his arms.

I then began crying hysterically "I just want to go home and see my mom" I wailed.

"I know you do kenz... I know you do, come on let's get back to mine ay"

I sniffed in my tears and nodded.

We drove back to Logans in silence, he did keep looking over to me.

Once in his house I just sat on his sofa.

"kenz they are always like that, don't take it personal. Sheriden is really nice underneath all that exterior"

"I'm not cut out for all this Logan, I'm to boring and ordinary" I said, the tears starting up again.

"well you can talk to me just fine, Sheriden doesn't trust easy that's all, and James isn't right in the head just yet" he said giving my back a rub.

"you don't count, apart from this house your pretty much still normal" I blubbed "I just want to go home Logan, this is the worst Christmas ever".

"hey come on, calm down or you will end up all wheezy again...where's your puffer thingy" he asked.

"I don't need it... My breathing is fine"

"is that your phone I can hear kenz?" Logan said.

I listened and could hear the faint buzzing sound from my phone vibrating.

I reached in to my bag and pulled it out. "crap it's Carlos" I said. "I bet Sheriden has told him what an idiot I just was"

Logan smiled "your not an idiot, she used to hate me to, I loved winding her up all the time, until one day she tried beating me up" he laughed.

The phone stopped vibrating then Logans began ringing.

"I'm going to have to get that, he will worry about you" Logan said as he pressed his answer button.

"merry Christmas Los..."

"yeah she is fine, she has tried a bunch of times to call you" Logan lied. I hadn't tried once.

"no She just misses her mom...she is having a lay down now, she didn't sleep to great last night, she is just a bit emotional from what happened at the airport..."

"yeah I know..."

"I'm not sure, I will sort something out tomorrow for her..."

"yeah, she can use mine if hers isn't working"

"okay buddy, have a great day, say hi to everyone for me"

"yeah bye Los" Logan ended his call.

"you didn't have to lie for me Logan" I said.

"well it just makes life a bit easier, I've said I would try and get you a train back tomorrow... If that's okay" he said

"yeah, that would be great... Thank you" I sighed.

"why don't you want to talk to Carlos" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure really, I'm not sure if he is my type" I replied honestly.

"ooh I see... You have realised that Carlos pena isn't quite your dream man" Logan said with a smile.

"I find him very attractive but there isn't a click... Not yet any how, he isn't how I thought he would be, he is a bit...dull"

"I think I get along better with you than him..." I joked.

"so you should of stuck with me in the first place to pop your cherry kenz" Logan said with a smile.

I looked at Logan "I think your actually right" I looked Logan dead in the eye, his hand was still placed on my back.

"shit don't look at me like that Kenzie" he said.

"like what" I laughed.

"like you wanna fuck me" he said bluntly.

"maybe I do wanna fuck you" I replied, I sounded sarcastic but I did actually really like Logan now, especially after his little scene he did in paisleys corridor.

"it would be so easy for me to say yes, but then how would you explain to Carlos" he said

"well he wouldn't have to know would he, it would be like training for the big event" I replied.

"shit your actually serious aren't you?" Logan replied.

I moved in closer to kiss him...  
"fuck kenz, your gonna get me in so much trouble"

But he leaned in.  
The kiss was just like the last, powerful and slow. My heart pounded in my chest. My hands found there way to Logans belt on his jeans and he pulled away.

he smiled "fuck this is mental... If this is gonna happen I wanna do it properly for you" he replied and stood up pulling me up by my hand.

He lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, I carried on kissing him as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

I didn't even feel nervous, I wanted this.

Logans bedroom was... Amazing, it was huge, the bed in the centre of the room.

He laid me down on his bed and climbed on top of me. His hands touching as much as they could.

"you sure" he breathed in to my ear.

"yeah... This is perfect for me" I whispered back.

"just a one off yeah?" He whispered.

"yeah, just a one off..."

Logan took charge of the situation then, which I was glad about. He removed my top and kissed me all over, he would take the occasional break to tell me how beautiful I was.

He took his own shirt off, he was very pleasing to the eye.

He pulled at my trousers and once I was free of those, he enticed me with a little lick from his tongue.

He stopped before I got too carried away, I made a grumble noise to say hey I was enjoying that.

He came back up to head height with me and smiled.

"just you wait, and see..." Was his reply to my grumble.

He then kissed my breasts, and played with my clit with his finger.

I felt so close to coming, I had never been so turned on.

Again Logan stopped.  
He kept his hand on my privates but he kept still. "kenz, if you want we can finish it like this now, your sure you wanna do it... There's no undoing it" he said giving me a small kiss after.

I looked in to Logans brown eyes, I think he probably wished me to say I wanted it finished just by his fingers, but I wanted more.  
"I want you to make love to me Logan" I said returning his kiss.

He smiled at me.  
"make love huh... I'm sure I can handle that" he replied.

He stood up and removed his jeans, then lay back down on the bed on top of me.

His hands caressed my skin, his lips kissed along the nape of my neck.

"I will be gentle okay, say stop if it hurts" he whispered.

I nodded.

Logan placed him self in me slowly, it did hurt, i winced as I felt a burning like pain. But that soon went and I could relax and enjoy what my body had craved for Logan to do. He stroked my hair back on my head "okay?" He checked.

"yeah" I replied and kissed him.

Logans rhythm was soft and slow, he was so gentle, I could feel my body feeling new amazing emotions.

Logan had turned me on so much before that every time I felt him move inside me I thought i was going to explode with pleasure.

the more I relaxed the more I enjoyed it. I could feel my body loosen up.

The little kisses that Logan was scattering all over me felt delicious. I ran my hands along his back, he felt so strong.

I could feel him edging deeper inside me, it no longer hurt, I pulled his bum in nearer to me to say it felt fine to do what he was doing.

He did, it felt amazing, he felt amazing.

Logan took my hands one at a time and held them down above my head.  
This turned me on so much.  
I couldn't move with the Weight of him on me.

"oh my God... I'm gonna come" I whispered. Logan kissed down the side of my neck as my mouth let out moans of pleasure. I noticed Logans head soon collapsed in to my shoulder soon after and he too made his own noises of euphoria.

He kissed me and pulled him self out, "come here" he said pulling me up, as I stood up I couldn't help notice there was quite a lot of blood on the sheets where I had been laying.

He took me in to the bathroom that was just off his room, the shower was Huge. And as he turned the water on I realised that the water just fell from the ceiling not a shower head.

We got in the shower, and Logan carried on kissing me, the water felt delicious, but it stung my newly lost virginity down below.

I couldn't see any blood running down, Logan must of seen me check.  
"does it hurt" he said.

"a little bit, but not anymore... That was amazing" I replied.

"yeah that was pretty amazing Kenzie" he said as he carried on kissing me under the running water, his hands gliding there way over my body.

Logan grabbed the body wash and lathered it in to my body, he was still very much turned on from what I could see.

After he had finished soaping me he quickly did him self then grabbed a towel and stepped out the shower, he handed me some shampoo.  
I took it and started to wash my hair as Logan left the ensuite and went back out to his room.

My God, I lost my virginity to Logan on Christmas day, that was pretty mental. It was amazing though.  
I don't think I could of hoped for a better first time.

I rinsed my hair and took the other white oversized towel that hung next to the shower and wrapped myself in it.

As I walked out to the bedroom, Logan had just finished changing his sheets. I felt my face redden.

"sorry I didn't know that was going to happen" I blushed.

Logan finished making his bed then walked over to me "don't worry about that... Come here" he said as he pulled me in to his body. He was now just wearing shorts.

He kissed me again "what would you like to do now, get in to bed, or... Go back down stairs.

"what happens when we go down stairs, forget it ever happened?" I asked remembering what he had said at paisleys.

"Kenzie I won't ever forget about this, but your sort of with Carlos so probably best to forget it when your with him... But I won't forget this happened"

"I would like to get in that bed properly then...it's an insane bed" I smiled.

"it is pretty awesome... Kenz... Your pretty awesome too" Logan said.

I smiled at him then slipped out of the towel, handed it to him and got in to his bed.

"you are trouble you know that" Logan said with a grin and chucked the towel on the floor and got in the huge bed with me.

I'm not sure how long we stayed in that bed for, touching and kissing eachother. But I know I fell fast asleep in Logans arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHERIDENS** STORY  
james and i sat with logan and mackenzie on the L shaped sofa"Can't you adopt or use a surrogate though?" Came Mackenzies next question.

Neither of them could have any clue as to how James and I felt about this.  
I gave James' hand a little squeeze under the blanket.

He squeezed back.I had only talked about children very briefly last night with him. I had confided in him some of my feelings on the matter but not any options if we had any.

"well again it's not something we have been able to discuss in full yet" came James reply.

I felt bad for James, who the hell was Mackenzie to be asking such private questions.

I felt James squeeze my hand again. He didn't like giving answers to things we hadn't yet discovered ourselves.

"I love you baby" I whispered in James' ear.

Then I took control of the situation and brought the conversation back in to what I thought was a safe zone. Surely they must appreciate that James and I had only been back together for a less than a day.

"have you thought any more about the show?" I asked her. I knew she wasnt keen but Carlos had said he would talk her in to it. Mackenzie really had a star look about her.

"yeah it's not me sorry" Mackenzie replied.

"ooh Carlos will be disappointed he likes dating starlets" I joked. It was true though, Carlos liked attention. That's why he had been so madly in love with his ex Tammi, they both craved it.

Mackenzie then looked at me like a was a piece of dog shit she had trod on but threw a smile in to try and hide her annoyance..

"Well he knows what I am, being normal isn't the worst thing to be in the world" she spat back at me.

I couldn't understand why she was acting like this. I was trying to be really nice. I squeezed James hand for some assistance.

"No it's not. Sheriden wasnt implying that" James offered, he gave me a kiss on the head. Least he could tell I was trying.

But what should of been a friendly conversation soon turned in to Mackenzie making snide comments about me being a model,

I looked at Logan, I don't think he really knew how this had happened either.

But Mackenzie just ended up stropping out of the bungalow. James and I just looked at each other while Logan said a quick Good bye and ran after her.

"well Mackenzie lives up to usual Carlos standard of being a bitch" James said chuckling.

"yeah just a bit... That was weird right?" I asked.

"right!" James replied.

"come on let's go back to bed Mr maslow" I said as I unwrapped my self from my beautiful James.

We went back in to the bedroom, I grabbed my cell from my bedside table and called Carlos.

"merry Christmas honey" I said to him down the phone.

"merry xmas shoo... How are you... Still good?"

"I'm still at the bungalow, put it that way...listen Mackenzie and Logan have just been round..."

"what? Mackenzie should be at home not in LA." Carlos said, in a panic at what Logan is doing fraternising with his girlfriend.

"no she got stuck at the air port, had an asthma attack, they wouldn't let her board... She is fine though, but Carlos she just came in and...well she was really rude. I think she may have thought I was being rude or something...honestly I wasn't"

okay Sheriden, maybe you were being rude... I will give her a call in a minute...listen the house is crazy right now, can I call you later?" Carlos said.

"yeah... Get Antonio to call me though, I wanna say hi to him... He is my favourite brother" I chuckled.

"Hmmm... It's okay for him living out here, he don't have to put up with your shit all the time huh shoo" he retorted.

I laughed...it was true "speak later Los. Love you"

"love you guys too Sheriden... Thanks for calling" Carlos said then hung up his phone.

I turned to look at James who was now stood completely naked on the other side of his bed.  
I smiled  
"James maslow... That is not appropriate attire for Christmas day" I joked.

"then it is just as well I'm not a Christian, Sheriden Lloyd" he said then climbed on the bed next to me in all his glory.

I chuckled at him. He is so funny with the silly stuff he does.

"Sheri... Sex... I know I've fucked things up 14 times...how does that effect us... I know this is gonna be weird" he said.

"I like your novel way of bringing the subject up James" I laughed. "sex is sex, you haven't fucked anything up... You were single, you had sex. Nothing is fucked up...but this is not gonna be weird because I can't have sex with you unless you got a stash of condoms, I stopped taking my pill when I left, it was all stuck here" I said honestly.

"I don't have any Sheriden" he said with a sad face.

I laughed at him..."well I guess we will just have to do that thing..." I chuckled as I climbed on him.

"mmm that thing... I used to like that thing..." James said smiling.

"that thing was a bit delicious" I said rubbing his chest"

"Sheriden I love you"

"I love you too baby" I whispered as I leaned down to kiss him.  
I still had his tee shirt and my underwear on but I don't think I have ever wanted to have sex more than I did right now.

instead I went for the next best option and we spent a Long time giving it to each other orally. I can safely say that James was very welcome to have me back in his life.

He could not leave me alone. His body still looked amazing, even though he hasn't been taking proper care of him self in recent weeks.

Where my own body had been near on a bag of bones last time James had seen it, now it was in prime condition due to the fact I had made sure my spine wasnt going to finish me off with out a fight.

As we lay side by side in the bed waiting for our bodies to come down from the heightened pleasure they had just received, James turned to me.

"Sheriden... What Mackenzie said about surrogacy, how does that work... is that something you want to think about?"

"surrogacy... It has so many legal issues, basically find a woman that will have a baby for us" I said holding James' hand.

"so it would only be related to me...?" He asked.

"it's basically like ivf but with a different carrier. If your sperm and my eggs were used then it would be very much related to us both... James I'm going to level with you...it scares me. I don't know if it's easier to just accept that I will have a life with no children or go through the pain of something like that... It's no guarantee babe" I said.

"yeah I guess... It's still an option though... Options are always good to think about Sheriden. I love you baby, whatever happens our life is going to be amazing together"

"I know it will be ... I'm excited... Do you know what else, I'm starving...I think we should go to Carlos'house Coz I am not eating pasta on Christmas day James " I said stretching my arms over him.

James looked at my arm then sat up and took it in his hand.  
He had noticed fresh needle marks.

"is this what you have to do now, a load of meds?" He said as he looked at my other arm.

"yeah, I'm trying various things at the moment... A normal person would look at that and jump to the wrong conclusion James... Thank you" I whispered as he gave my arm a little kiss better where I had been prodded with a needle.

"you haven't been that girl for a long time Sheriden... It will never be my first assumption" he said kissing me again.

"We could bring my laptop to Carlos' and spend the evening wedding planning if you like?" James added.

"Why can't we do that here?" I said .

"well we could take the dogs and just hang out there, besides it's all christmassy looking in there I expect huh" he said

I smiled at James, he always thought of me before himself.

"sounds about perfect maslow" I grinned.

I got out of bed, I was naked now from the goodies James had inflicted on me.

"Sheriden..."

"yeah?" I replied,

"your so fucking hot... You know that right" he said with a glint in his eye.

"course I do" I smiled then went off to have a shower.

We packed somethings in the truck and the dogs jumped in and set off to spend the night at Carlos' .

Lucky for us Carlos had some decent food in his house, we settled down in my room I was staying in and ate a load of junk and surfed the net of all useful wedding info.

"James I will officially be the most hated woman in the USA by marrying you, you know that dont you?"

"I think all the rushers hate you any way Sheriden... But... I need you, I love you and that's all that matters... So where in the world do you want to get married?" He asked.

"I'm not sure my head tells me Florida with everyone but my heart is saying do a typical Sheriden and let's run off to Vegas..." I said with a smile. " but Cali has become home now too..."

My phone rang, it was Carlos  
I answered it.

" carlito... I thought I said I want Antonio to call me" I greeted him.

"Sheriden can you do me a huge favour?" He asked.

"yeah course, are you okay Los, you sound a bit anxious?"

"I'm fine, I phoned Mackenzie earlier by I only spoke to Logan, he said she was resting, but now neither of them are picking up. I'm worrying that she is unwell again shoo... I know It's Christmas day but could you pop round and check...ask her to call. Logan makes me nervous Sheriden, you know what he is like" he admitted.

"hey Los it's okay, don't get upset. I will pop round with a bottle of your finest as a peace maker"

"thanks Sheriden...your the best you know" he said.

"no problem Carlos...oh we are at yours by the way... Eating you out of house and home"

Carlos laughed "that's cool ya know. Call me after you have been round to see her yeah... I like this one, be nice"

"she has something about her Los definitely. And I will ring you dont worry... Is Antonio there?"

"he is, but he is with ana, did you want me to go get him?"

"no get him to call me later Los, don't disturb him. I'll give you a ring in a while Los... Love you... Bye"

"Thanks shoo... bye" Carlos said then hung up

"well I have got to go to Logans, Carlos hasn't heard from Mackenzie all day... He wants me to check she hasn't been hijacked by Henderson" I said "is it okay if I nab your truck James"

"yeah sure that's fine, can you ask Logan if I can borrow his unchartered 2 game... I will give that a whirl I think" James said.

"sure thing baby... Get some rest while I'm gone...you will need it" I winked.

James smiled "Sheri... Come back won't you" he whispered.

I sat on the edge of my bed where we hung out and gave James a big hug.

"my phone is on loud, I will answer if you need me... I won't be long... Don't let fox eat that sofa, Coz Carlos will go mad" I said giving him a kiss then left my guest room and made my way to the truck after picking up a bottle of Carlos' finest champagne.

The drive down to Logans was lovely, all the roads were clear. I could see a few kids playing out with their new toys.

I pulled up to Logans house and rung on the bell.

Logan answered after my second ring. His hair was wet and he wore a towel.

"princess!... What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I brought this with me and Carlos wanted me to check on Mackenzie... She won't pick her phone up" I said wiggling the bottle of champagne at him.

"oh right... Come in" Logan said "Mackenzie is still in bed I think... I just had a shower... Did you want a glass?" He said as he took the champagne from me.

"no,I don't drink any alcohol anymore logue... I can go if you were in the middle of a shower..." I offered.

"well did you want me to wake her up?" Logan said as he poured himself out a glass in his outstanding kitchen.

"well it's just Los hasn't heard from her... I will go up and knock if it's easier..." I said making my way toward the stairs.

"no! ... no its fine, I will knock..." Logan said flustered.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"okay..please make sure she calls him"

Logan nodded.

"oh James said can he borrow unchartered... A game, or something?"

"yeah sure. I will just grab it" he said and walked out of the kitchen.

I had an uneasy feeling about all this...  
I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to Logans living room, I opened the door, the room looked beautiful, along with amazing Christmas tree decorations it was lit with dozens of candles.  
Female clothing had been scattered about.

Shit Logan what have you done.

I went back in to the kitchen and sat at the table .

Logan walked in just after a few moments with the ps3 game.

"there you go... I completed it in a few days . Is easy" he said.

" ... So what are you up to today, not having the typical huge dinner then?" I said looking round the kitchen that was spotless and unused.

"no, not really any point"was all Logan said.

"you not having friends over?" I asked trying to suss out who the clothing belonged to.

"No everyone is busy or out of town, just me... Well and Mackenzie"he said.

I nodded "the place looks great Logan" I said. I hadn't been round since Logan first moved in just under a year ago. I had helped him choose the decor.

"yeah it's... Beautiful" he said

"well I will let you get back to your shower before you catch a cold" I smiled.

"yeah sure, thanks for the champagne, and directly Mackenzie wakes up I will make sure she calls Carlos" he promised.

"okay thanks... This morning was a bit tense with Mackenzie, I would like to make an effort with trying to get along with her... Carlos is smitten. erm... If you are at a loose end later James and I are staying the night at Carlos' house if you wanted to drop by" I asked as he walked me to his front door.

"yeah... Sounds good, I will see what Mackenzie says" he replied.

"okay brilliant, hopefully see you both later then...merry Christmas Logan" I said giving him a parting gift of a kiss on the cheek.

"merry Christmas princess" he replied then I walked back to James' truck.

The way back to Carlos' house was just as pleasant as the way there. I walked back in to the house and heard James in the music room on the piano.

I walked in, he stopped playing and I sat on his lap.

"I got the game for you" I said

"thanks... Was Mackenzie okay with you after her scene from this morning?" He asked

"I didn't see her... James, I'm pretty sure that her and Logan had been at it" I confessed.

"what fucking?... Mackenzie was a virgin last I heard... why do you think that?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"well Logan was in a towel, just from the bath, he said he was alone and Mackenzie was asleep, but the lounge was kitted out all romantic... Candles and stuff... Ladies clothing strewn all over the place... What am I meant to say to Carlos? He really likes that little slut. Why is nothing ever simple with us lot ay"

"Well what did Logan say when you saw all the clothes?" James asked

"he doesn't know I went in there... I just had a feeling...he was acting weird, so I had a quick look when he went to get that game" I confessed.

"oh I see, well you don't know anything for definite so there is nothing to tell Carlos... To be honest that doesn't sound like Logan... I mean candles and romance... Maybe she tried it on and Logan told her where to go and she it's now hiding in the spare room..." James offered.

"maybe... Logan is a total idiot if he does... I invited them round here later...wonder if they will show up?" I said.

James kissed my cheek. Then Gave me a pat on the side of my leg to say move. I stood up.

"come on fiancee... I got something for you..." James said with a glint in his eyes.

"what is it...?" I said amused.

James took me by the hand and led me in to Carlos bedroom.

"James you shouldn't be in here"

"I found something that might interest you" he said opening up a drawer.

I shook my head in disgust. He shouldn't be invading Carlos' privacy like this... I did however look in the drawer intrigued as to what had interested James so much.

I laughed when I saw what it was, and probably the sole reason James had gone snooping in Carlos' bedroom. A large stash of condoms.

I looked at James' face. He had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"well... That is a lot of condoms James.. Carlos won't miss one or two huh" I laughed.

James grabbed a lot more than one or two then he happily grabbed my hand and pulled me in to my room...


	10. Chapter 10

**mackenzies story**  
I woke up in Logans big bed. it was still daylight, but Logan was no longer in the bed.

I couldn't see my clothes, he must of tidied them away.

I got out of bed and tiptoed to the cream room that had all my clothes in.  
In between my legs really hurt now. It stung with every move.

I got dressed and went down stairs to find Logan.

The kitchen door was open but I couldn't see him. I opened the living room door.  
I smiled. The entire room was lit with candles. It looked really beautiful.

Logan wasnt in here, but he soon appeared from the corridor behind me with more candles in his hands.

"aw you ruined my surprise Mackenzie" he said smiling.

"Logan this is gorgeous... " I said.

Logan placed the candles down and lit them then pulled me over to his sofa.

"I wanted to make sure I delivered the goods on the romantic part... You said you wanted candles... "

"Logan... thanks" I said as he once again pulled me in to his arms and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my tongue in his mouth. all I could hear was my heart trying to beat it's way out of my chest.

I pulled Logans shirt off. And kissed along his chest. He was so sexy.

Logan took my clothes off and threw them on the floor.  
as we kissed he pulled me down on to the floor.  
I was very concious that the carpet was cream. I didn't want any blood on that, it must of cost a fortune.

The candles and the tree lights in the room made this such a romantic setting in the beautiful room.  
I wanted to have sex again... It felt so good, but I had a funny feeling this time it would hurt more.

As Logan kissed and caressed me, all i wanted to do was enjoy it but all I worried about was the carpet.

"you okay" Logan asked after he realised I wasn't as in to it as I should be.

"yeah I don't want to ruin your carpet" I laughed.

Logan smirked "good point" he agreed then got up and left the room, he came back in with a very fluffy brown fur rug.

He layed it down and lay on top "it's fake fur" he said with a wink.

I went over on all fours to where he lay. I pulled his pants down and freed his penis from his under wear.

Logan smiled at my bravery.

I straddled him. Teased him slightly by letting the end of his hardness just touch the outside of me as I hovered over his lap.

I kissed him, his hands caressed my breasts then they travelled down my sides and on to my hips. He wanted to be inside me.  
I gently lowered my self down but it hurt the second he touched the inside of me.  
I winced and lifted my body back up.

"it really stings now... I'm not sure I can do it" I said feeling stupid.

Logan smiled and took my hands in his, entwining his fingers with mine. He pulled me down for a kiss.

"I really want to do it Logan... You went to a lot of trouble" I whispered looking around at the beautiful candlelit room.

"kenz, if it hurts then don't worry about it..." He said.

"maybe if we swapped?" I asked.

Logan smiled then rolled me off him and climbed on top.

"you sure..." He said.

"yeah, go for it" I assured him.

Logan kissed my neck as he slowly attempted to get inside me, it stung so bad, I honestly couldn't ride it out.

"shit... No stop, stop... Sorry" I said.

Logan slowly took himself out of me.

"don't say sorry... Come here... Grab a candle" he said as he pulled me up and grabbed a candle him self, we left the living room and walked up the stairs to the bath room with the huge round bath that I had been in the night before.

Logan run the bath, I placed my candle that I held on the opposite end of the taps, Logan pulled the blinds shut, and the room darkened leaving just the small glows of light from the candles we had brought up with us.

"the water should help" Logan said.

I kissed him, he was really thoughtful. Most guys would of just forced it in and made me put up with the pain.  
I wondered what Carlos would have done.

Once the water was deep enough I got in. The bath was huge, I bet 4 people could easily fit in this.  
As I sat down, in between my legs stung as the water surrounded me, but it eased off. I was pleased.

Logan got in, I hadn't seen many naked bodies in my life, but his was amazing, every part was amazing, his handsome face, his abs on his chest, his muscly legs... Quite possibly the sexiest legs I had ever seen.

Logan sat and pulled me over to him, I sat on his lap.

"your so sexy you know that" I said to him.

Logan smiled at me "your so fucking hot Kenzie... Did you know that?"

I blushed but the dim light saved me from any embarrassment.

Logan arranged him self so that he was ready for when I was, I lowered my body down, the water had definitely helped.

Logan placed his hands on my hips, he was fully inside me now, I was pleased and smiled.

Logan had this sexy look on his face, I think he enjoyed watching me please him.  
I moved slowly on top of him. It felt more intense in the water. And Logan felt more intense inside me, now I was on top of him.

Logan called my name a few times whilst I bounced on his manhood. I loved it. I loved that he appreciated me.  
I wanted to make him happy.

"do you want it harder?" I asked him.

Logan grinned at me, he moved my body with his hands on my hips, I guess harder was good for him.

Logan turned me on so much, the tenderness that I felt down below now only added to my pleasure.

I screamed Logans name as I came.  
He let out a little laugh at my expense then collapsed his head on my chest. He looked shattered.

I stayed on top of him, he was still inside me.

I lifted his head and kissed him.  
"fuck... This sex thing is a lot of fun" I whispered out.

Logan swept some of my red hair from my face getting it wet from the bathwater.

"your a lot of fun" Logan whispered back.

I kissed him. He was so deliciously handsome.

I lifted myself off of him and sat next to him in the bath.

"so I'm hoping this isn't the worst Christmas ever still" Logan said.

I splashed water in Logans face "nope, maybe the best now" I laughed

"oh I see it's like that now is it" he said as he splashed me back.

I laughed then dunked his head under the water. He pulled me down with him and gave me an underwater kiss.

As we came up for air we heard someone at the door.

"fuck... Who is that?" I said.

Logan jumped out the bath and headed in the direction of his bedroom. He walked back in with a towel wrapped around his waist. "James' truck is out there, stay there kenz okay, I will get rid of him."

Logan left the bathroom and went downstairs.

I couldn't hear James, but I could hear Sheriden.. Fuck... Of all the people in the world to come knocking at the wrong time.

I sat very still in the bath. I didn't think any one would hear me but Sheriden scared the life out of me, especially seeing as her beloved brother was my supposed boyfriend.

Logan returned to the bathroom after a few minutes.

"it was Sheriden... You need to call Carlos... That was close Kenzie" he sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said as I got out of the bath.

"don't be sorry, come on, that's not changed anything, has it" he said.

"no but if Carlos finds out about this he will never forgive you" I said.

"so call him... He doesn't need to find out, I'm not going to tell anyone" Logan said.

"Okay, " I replied then walked to the towel hung up on the rail and wrapped my self in it.

I walked down stairs to find my bag, Logan followed me, the living room still glowed In all it's candlelit gorgeousness, I sat on the sofa and dialled Carlos' number, Logan sat next to me.

"Mackenzie... You okay baby?" Carlos answered his phone with.

"merry Christmas Carlos... Yeah I'm fine, well I've had a head ache all morning but just slept it off. How has your day been? Great I hope?" Was the bull shit that fell out of my mouth.

I noticed Logan looking at me In surprise, he looked shocked that I could lie so easily.  
I smiled at him as Carlos talked down the phone to me.

"really that sounds amazing, what did your brother get you, you said he was teasing you with clues.." I asked.

Logan kissed my neck.  
It was wrong on a whole different level but it felt so good.  
I had no idea how my voice stayed calm to Carlos on the phone.

"he hasn't let me have it yet Mackenzie... He said after we have eaten dinner. Andres told me it was a shark" he laughed

Logan knelt on the floor and lifted my towel up.

"a shark?" I almost screamed out as Logans tongue caressed my clitoris.

I saw a smile hit Logans face, he was enjoying this so much.

"yeah he is lying though, who would get a shark for Christmas?"

"uh huh" was all I could manage as a reply.

"so Sheriden said she pissed you off this morning?" Carlos said.

"um... No she was fine, it was... Me" I hit Logan on the head. He didn't stop though, just smiled and caried on licking me.

"so this asthma thing kenz, you have it bad then?" Carlos asked.

"yeah I have been known to suffer a bit... Don't worry though Carlos" I said, now laying back on the sofa talking to Carlos while Logan pleasured me with his tongue.  
It felt so good.

"poor you, my brother had it when he was younger, not any more though... So is Logan treating you well?" He asked.

I actually laughed out loud "yeah Logan has been really nice" I said.  
Logan then got the giggles and had to stop what he was doing to me.

He layed out flat on the floor trying to compose himself.

"well thats good, I got worried when I couldn't get hold of you" Carlos admitted.

"Carlos I'm fine just felt rough with a headache most the day. I'm looking forward to seeing you in two weeks... That still good?" I asked.

"yeah that's brilliant kenz" he replied.

"okay well my battery is going to die so I best go Los" I lied

"okay baby, call me later yeah... Take care kenz"

"yeah you too" I replied .

We said our good byes then I hung up.

"did he say he loves you at the end there that you replied, you too, to?" Logan asked as he layed on the floor looking all smug with his arms folded behind his head.

I smiled "no he said take care, and I replied, you too."

"well that's okay then" he replied sitting up and carrying on his oral pleasure for me.

"logues... Your a fucking nightmare doing that while I'm on the phone" I moaned with a smile on my face.

"looked to me like you was enjoying it" he said as he came up for air.

He sat up.

"Mackenzie. If your going to moan all the time I'm gonna have to stick my cock in your mouth to shut you up" he said with a cheeky grin.

"really... Your a fucking nightmare for doing that Logan Henderson" I said with a giggle.

"right that's it" Logan said as he got up, picked me up, and carried me off to his bedroom like a cave man.

I laughed and screamed all at the same time.

Logan was one of those people you read about in naughty books, he was always ready to go, he didn't even need a break. He was permanently turned on, and ready to deliver the goods.

He finished what he had started on me down stairs then I had my first lesson on blow jobs. Which Logan said I was already the master at when he had climaxed. I rather enjoyed it my self, I got such a kick out of pleasing him. We cuddled in his bed.

"I agreed to go round Carlos' house later this evening, James and Sheriden are staying there tonight, she invited us over" he said.

I looked at Logan with a what the fuck face.  
"oh I don't want to go out, especially round there" I moaned.

"are you moaning again kenz, you know what happens when you moan" he laughed as he got up and wiggled his Dick in my face.

I giggled at him as I tried to push him out of my way.

the next thing I heard was an alarm going off.

"what's that?" I said

Logan looked at me "fuck! candles!" Was all he said as he rushed down stairs. I followed him to the top of the stairs I could see smoke piling out from the open door,

"no, no, no, fuck!" I could hear Logan shout, he hadn't gone in the room, he was stood just out side it.

"kenz get dressed... Quickly" he said.  
I ran to my room and chucked some clothes on from out of my bag.

When I came out the hallway was filled with smoke, I could hardly see, and could hardly breathe.

"Logan! Where are you" I shouted.

I couldn't see anything. I tried to feel my way along the wall.  
I was coughing so bad.  
My inhaler! I was going to need that,  
It was in my bag in the lounge. Fuck!

"Logan!" I screamed  
my chest felt tight, how had such An amazing day got so bad so quickly.

I couldn't even breathe in enough air to cough now. I slumped against the wall.

My eyes streamed with water from the smoke in the house.

I couldn't breathe at all.

I felt a hand grab me, and pull me in the direction of what the stairs was.

Logan squeezed my hand but lack of air took is toll on me and my legs collapsed underneath me.

Logan picked me up, he hurried down the stairs. The hallway was thick with smoke. From what I could see of the living room it just glowed orange.

we reached the front door and made it outside.

"Kenzie... Kenzie, fuck. Are you okay?" I tried to gasp in a load of fresh air. My eyes felt like they were on fire. They stung so bad.

I coughed and coughed, I thought my chest was going to explode. I couldn't suck any air in now.

"Mackenzie. Where's your inhaler?" Logan said as he patted my pockets down trying to find it.

I pointed in the house.

"shit Kenzie... I can't get that now it's gone... I need you to take a slow breath in yeah" Logan said.

I heard sirens in the distance.

I tried My hardest to breathe some fresh air in but I couldn't, my air ways had totally closed.

Logan had sat me down just out side his car.

he took one of my hands and wiped the streaming tears from my face with his other.

I blinked away, trying to clear my vision. I could see his face. He smiled at me, and I took a wheeze in.

"there we go kenz... Look at me, look at me! breathe in with me okay" he said, his voice calm.

Logan breathed in slow and deep,I copied him.

"that's brilliant kenz... Come on let's get that smoke out your lungs okay" he said.

I nodded and followed him with some more Deep breaths.

chaos soon erupted as the fire department showed up, and soon followed An ambulance.

Logan stayed with me the entire time. He wouldn't let go of my hand. He was shaking. I put it down to shock.

The ambulance people gave me oxygen, Logan insisted he was fine.

as we sat I looked up at the house, it was well and truly on fire. from what I could see the fire had definitely spread to the kitchen.

Fireman went in and out.

I took my oxygen mask off "Logan I'm so sorry... Your beautiful home"

Logan didn't say anything, he just kissed my forehead, he had tears in his eyes.

I squeezed his hand, and he gave it a couple of squeezes back.

I told the ambulance people that I didn't want to spend the night in hospital. It was against their advice, but I felt okay considering.

the place was soon buzzing with press and cameras. Logan and I safely hid away in the back of the ambulance.

we sat in silence, the only noise coming from the hiss of the oxygen mask.

A few minutes passed, and there came a double tap to the back of the ambulance.  
It then set off in motion.

We both got checked over at the hospital, I once again refused to stay in over night.

As we walked out James was there to greet us.

He gave Logan a hug "Jesus man, it's all over the news...you guys okay?" He said looking at us both.

We both just nodded.

"Sheriden is insisting you both come back with me" James said.

Again Logan just nodded.

"come on" James said slinging an arm around both of us and guided us out to where he had parked his car.

I sat in the back, thinking Logan would take the front but he got in next to me. He held my hand once James had started driving.

I didn't bother asking if he was okay. He just watched his beautiful home pretty much burn to the ground.  
That house was so nice. I was filled with guilt.

Some tears came through as I let my brain come to terms with the reality of what had just happened.

When we got to Carlos' house, Sheriden swooped in on us. We sat in the lounge. The news was on with footage of the fire.  
James went to turn it off.  
"no leave it... I need to see" Logan said.

There was still fireman there according to the news footage that was in front of me.

The fire had spread upstairs. The house was completely wrecked, I doubted anything had survived it.

"I'll go make us all some drinks" Sheriden said then walked out to the kitchen.

"I can't believe it" Logan finally said.

I gave his hand a squeeze, James turned the TV off.

"it's all gone" Logan said then buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

I looked at James, he gave Logan a pat on the shoulder then walked out to the kitchen.

I lifted Logans head and pulled him in to my arms.

"Logan I'm so sorry I don't know what to tell you... I feel so bad... I'm so sorry" I repeated.

"kenz it's not your fault. I mean least we got out right" he cried.

"yeah we are fine... Come on now... Shhhh, don't cry" I soothed.

Sheriden walked back in. Logan stayed in my arms crying.

Sheriden sat on the other side of him.

"Logan get this in you..." She said, handing him a large glass of whiskey.

He came out from my hug and downed the glass.

"what Am I gonna do princess... I had only just finished decorating it" Logan gave a little insane laugh at the irony of it.

"do the only thing you can, draw a line, start again... It's only a house and stuff. As long as your okay, that's all that matters" Sheriden said.

Logan started crying again.

Sheriden tried to take him this time but he turned back to me.

"Mackenzie are you okay" she asked, I must of looked like shit.

I just nodded as I stroked back Logans hair.

The house phone rang, Sheriden got up to answer it.

"hi Los..." Sheriden said to the phone as she picked it up.

"they are both fine and here... "

Sheriden looked over to Logan and me.

"no, now isn't the best time" she said.

"I will get her to call you when things calm down... Okay Carlos... Love you... Bye" she said ending her phone conversation.

"Logan go and have a shower get all this shit off you. And get in to some of Carlos' clothes".

Sheriden ordered.

Logan got up roboticaly and left the room.

I sat there and looked at the floor.

"Mackenzie how did it start?" James said

I looked at him.

"I'm not sure, I was in my room, the alarm went off, next thing I knew Logan grabbed me and led me out. It was the living room" I said.

James nodded and looked at Sheriden.

"Mackenzie there is a shower room in my bedroom, help your self to my clothes" Sheriden said.

I went upstairs.

Logan grabbed me just before I walked in to sheridens room  
"what did you tell them kenz?"

"crap you made me jump... Just that I was in my room, I heard the alarm and you came and got me... Thats all..."

"good girl Kenzie" he said then gave me a quick kiss and went back off to wherever he came from.

Poor Logan, what a complete mess.

I showered and cleaned myself up from all the smoke, I felt so much better, I decided against putting sheridens clothes on, I doubted they would fit any way, I went in to Carlos' room and put one of his t shirts on, I kept my underwear on from the fire, it was pretty much clean anyway after only wearing it to get out the house.

Carlos must of packed his robe. I couldn't find it any way.

I went back down the stairs and in to the living room.

Logan sat with another drink in his hand.

"kenz you okay?" He said patting the seat next to him.

"yeah I'm okay... Just the shock..." I said as I sat down next to him

"what about you? " I asked.

"it's fucked you know... Yeah it's just stuff, but the stuff was my life... I keep thinking of things that I had and wondering what's happened to it"

"Logan I'm so sorry... " I started but Logan cut me off.

"it wasnt your fault, it's just one of them things" he said.

"yeah but if I hadn't of been here at all..." I protested

"then none of that great stuff would of happened" Logan butted in.

I looked around.

"where are they?" I whispered.

"took the dogs out" he replied.

"Logan thanks for helping me back there... You were really great you know. I panicked so bad at the top of the stairs. For a minute I thought you had left me in there" I said.

"no, I ran upstairs to get dressed... I was in my room, I didn't realise it would get like that so quick... I'm sorry if you thought that... You scared the shit out of me on the stairs, I thoughtyou were dead, you just collapsed..." He said, staring in to space reliving the moment in his head.

I wrapped my self in him, and had a little cry.

"hey come on... I didn't mean to upset you... Mackenzie?..." He whispered as he lifted my head up.

He kissed me. "All that matters is your okay" he added after.

I hitched my legs up on the sofa and leant on Logans knees like a pillow... He smelt like Carlos because of the clothes he wore, for the first time today, I felt so guilty.

I looked at the clock it read 9:30pm, the day had gone so slowly. I felt exhausted.

"Logan will you stay down here with me tonight, I don't want to be alone. Some times I get scared I won't wake up again... My sister used to poke me if she couldn't hear me breathing"

"course I will kenz... I don't think I will get much sleep tonight, so you have a definite poker in me" he said as he stroked my damp red hair.

"Thankyou" I whispered.  
I closed my eyes and tried my hardest not to think of anything. Sleep soon took me.


	11. Chapter 11

**SHERIDENS STORY**

"how's your back Sheri" James asked me just a we approached Carlos' house with the dogs after a lengthy walk out.

"it's okay... I think you did me a favour taking the crutches... Sorry I'm so slow" I smiled.

"you can be as slow as you like baby" he replied.

"I can't believe logans home has gone... He spent so long finding the right one, and we spent months finding his furniture... He loved it" I sighed.

"yeah it's shocking... I think you might be right about them being at it though. There is... A vibe between them... plus... they held hands all the way home in the car... I don't think they I knew I had another mirror to see the dogs in the back" James said.

"shit really... Fuck, i bet it was all of those candles that started the fire... There were loads" I said.

James sighed and we stopped just outside the house.  
"Sheriden, I know that what's going on there is not right... But it has nothing to do with us, and we have our own bigger problems to deal with, rather than worry who is screwing who" he explained.

"I know James... I would of said something to Logan at his house if I was going to interfere ... Maybe if I had then this wouldn't of happened" I replied.

James gave me a kiss we then walked in to the house.

as we walked in to the lounge, I eyed the scene that presented itself to me.

Mackenzie was asleep with her head on Logans lap whilst wearing Carlos' clothes as a night shirt.  
She had some balls on her that one.

It killed me to do it, but James was right, we didn't have the time or energy to worry about this with everything that was on our own plate.

"how you feeling Logan " I whispered so not to wake Mackenzie.

Logan looked at me and smiled "bit stressed out" he said

"my music book has gone... I had every song I had ever written in that, my phone, contacts... All gone. the portraits you shipped in from Milan for me... Gone, laptop, my photos, Mackenzies phone, her clothes, her inhaler...I don't own a pair of shoes any more Sheriden..."

Logan broke down

"Logan come on, you don't know how bad it is yet. Let's just wait til morning okay... get your self up in to the spare room and get some sleep..." I said, there was nothing more I could say. He had lost everything.

"I promised Mackenzie I would stay here with her... She was scared she wouldn't wake up, she worries she will stop breathing in her sleep" he said as he looked down at the sleeping Mackenzie.

I looked at him looking at her. I had the feeling that a bit more than just having sex had been going on.

I looked at James. That pretty much confirmed it for me. James looked at me in the same doe eyed way Logan now looked at Mackenzie.

How the hell was he going to explain this to Carlos.

"she is a nice girl isn't she... Carlos has done well to find her" I said looking at Mackenzie.

"yeah she is great.. he has done really well".was all Logan said then looked away from his sleeping red head.

"Sheriden where will I find a blanket for them?" James Asked from the doorway.

"there are two cupboards in the bathroom, open the large one and you will find some in there" I replied

James left the room.

"Logan I will do everything I can to help restore all the precious things in that house that you have lost okay.. The insurance will replace the other things... Do you know how it started?"  
I asked,

"yeah I had lit candles in the living room. I left them and then got sidetracked and forgot" he said

"Candles... Why did you light candles?" I asked, hoping for the truth.

Logan looked at me "it's Christmas day princess, why wouldn't anyone light candles on Christmas day" he clarified.

This was true...

I nodded, James walked in with a few blankets and handed them to Logan.I watched as he gently tucked Mackenzie in.  
I had never seen Logan like this before, he was more an ass grabber, and a chauvinistic pig.  
I couldn't stay angry at him. he reminded me of James when I was dating Kendall... Obviously Logan had stabbed Carlos in the back by sleeping with his girlfriend, James waited til I was free before we did anything.

I couldn't stay angry at him. I kissed him on the forehead and hobbled up stairs with James.

once in the safety of our room, I shut the door.  
"I think Logan may well be in love with that girl" I confided in James.

"I think you may be right... That was... I dunno... Fucked up"

"what an odd Christmas" I said to myself more than James.

James phone rang, he answered it as i got dressed for bed.

"paisley... Hey,"

"yeah I know it has... He is here... With Mackenzie... I don't know the ins and outs"

"he is okay... Shaken but doing okay"

"thanks... Yeah I'm feeling better too you know... Paris huh? ... Yeah sounds great"

"yeah say hi to Kendall for me... pais, come visit me when your back okay... I'm back on track, I promise, I've let you down so bad... When are you back?

"okay brilliant... See you then okay... Bye pais" James chirped and hung up.

"wow, that was the first time I've answered my phone in ages... "

I smiled at James.  
"did they see the fire on the news?" I asked.

"yeah... She sounded frantic to start of with... She likes Logan. They were little tour buddies when she wasn't screwing Kendall on the bus" James chuckled.

I smiled at him.  
"come to bed maslow" I ordered.

I was tired, James had fucked my brains out this afternoon. I felt normal for once though.

I snuggled in to James and fell asleep .

The next morning I woke up and plodded down stairs, it had just gone 8 am. I made a pot of coffee. then I walked in to the lounge.  
Logan and Mackenzie were sound asleep. Logan now slept beside her. He held her so close to him, his face was buried in her shoulder... They looked cute almost.

I left the room. and decided to sit in the dining room. I sat there for a few moments until James came down stairs "morning baby" I greeted him with

"good morning beautiful" he replied.

"there's coffee in the pot... Take a look at them two in there" I said nodding towards the lounge.

James poked his head in the door.

He walked out to the kitchen and poured him self a coffee then sat next to me.

"do they know that we know... " James asked me.

I shook my head "I don't think Logan is that stupid... He must of just been really tired to fall to sleep like that... How do you fancy making our first public appearance together today?"

"I love that idea already... Where are we going?" James said.

"shopping... They both need clothes and shoes..." I said,

"okay brill... " James replied and left me at the table to go and get ready.

Mackenzie came out after a few minutes.

"morning" she husked, shocked at her own voice.

"Jesus... Is that the smoke that's done that?" I asked.

"I guess so... eurgh... It sounds like I smoke 40 a day" she moaned listening to her own voice.

"James and I are going to grab you some essentials from the shop in a bit, write down your shoe size and stuff for me" I said handing her a memo pad.

She took it and wrote her shoe and dress size down  
"thanks Sheriden" she husked.

"it's fine... Mackenzie, I would never want Carlos to get hurt" I said out of the blue.

Mackenzie just looked at me with her big green eyes.

"what... What do you mean?" She asked.

"well... You and Logan seem a bit... Pally" I admitted.

her face dropped, I wasn't going to tell her what I knew I wanted to make her squirm.

"Sheriden, it's ... Its complicated, I do really like Carlos... Please don't tell him" she whispered.

Bingo... I have her in my claws.

"Carlos is as good as my brother Mackenzie... It would take a lot to not tell him" I said so calmly. I loved playing the bitch.

"but it will cause so many problems berween him and Logan..."

"Mackenzie your not the first of Carlos' girlfriends that have ended up being caught up in one of Logans games you know" I replied.

"no I didn't know know that..." Mackenzie said then thought for a minute.

" What can I do that will prove to you that this is just a one off mistake... I will do anything... Please" she begged.

"well there is one thing... Carlos would appreciate it too... Do the modelling show for us... if you scratch my back... I will have some recent memory loss about what I have seen..." I said.

Mackenzie looked at me, she clearly underestimated me being a class A bitch.

She nodded "okay... Please just don't say".

I smiled then got up and left the table and made my way upstairs.

I got dressed in some civvies, hat on, shades on.

James came out of the shower. He looked at me.  
"I heard what you said Sheriden... To Mackenzie... Its a bit below the belt, even for you" he said.

"just getting things sorted. Logan won't stay with her, it is just a game, sure he is smitten at the moment... This is Logan we are talking about James" I defended my actions.

James just smiled. "You never change do you"he laughed

"nope... I really want her in that show" I sighed.

"you really want her because she doesn't want to do it Sheri" James said.

Maybe he was right. Mackenzie did look great, I could see her modelling even if she couldn't.

After James and I had got back from shopping we arrived home to Logan chatting to someone from the fire department.  
He sat next to Mackenzie at Carlos' table.

I wanted to listen in but James dragged me out to the back garden.

"Sheriden if your there listening then Logan will find it difficult to tell the truth... He will need that insurance money...he can't afford to lie about it" he said.

"yeah your right... , your so bloody smart all the time..." i smiled.  
"James..." I said as an after thought.

"Sheriden..." James copied my tone "what is it now, whenever you say jaaames, I know its something I will usually say no to" he smiled

"well you can say no if you like... But our wedding...well I would like it at the Belle point... I don't want it ridiculous, but I want it fashionable... Outrageous even" I smiled

"the Belle point chapel... In Vegas?" James asked.

"yeah. Its not going to be some Elvis impersonator marrying us off, its a huge beautiful garden, with fresh flowers all along the isle... It will be... Exquisite James"

"exquisite ay... Sounds amazing Sheriden... If the Belle point is what you want then the Belle point is what you will have" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"it will be big and beautiful James... I promise, I already have some ideas for my dress." I squealed with excitement.

"okay... But the deal is I organise the honeymoon, and it will be a secret, and you won't moan"

I made a pouty face but gave James a kiss "deal" I agreed.

James smiled, we got caught in a seductive kiss... James was so yummy. I swear he was made for my lips.

"hey sorry to interrupt guys" Logan said standing at the patio door.

I broke away from James "its cool... Has the fireman gone?" James asked.

"yeah he said I can go round to have a look. The structure of the house is still sound so its safe to go inside... Could you give me lift please James?" Logan asked with a heavy heart.

"yeah, course. Did they say the cause?" James asked.

"yeah... It was the Christmas tree lights... Nothing to do with all those candles... I'm lucky to be alive really. It could of caught on fire at any time" Logan said.

I walked over and gave him a hug.  
"thanks Sheriden" he whispered.

"your new clothes are in the hall...in the bags... Hope you like them, just casual stuff..." I said.

"That's brilliant princess. Thankyou" he said giving me a squeeze.  
He then walked back in to the house.

James slung an arm around me, then we followed Logan in to the house.

Mackenzie walked down the stairs in the new clothes I had bought her, she looked amazing.

"thanks for this..." She said as she reached the bottom.  
She handed me a piece of paper  
"that's my home address and home number... My mobile... Well its dead" she clarified.

I nodded and pocketed the details.

"what's that for?" Logan asked.

"for the modelling show" Mackenzie sighed.

"I didn't think you wanted to do it" he replied puzzled.

"I changed my mind... That's all" she replied looking at the floor.

"kenz I'm just going to get changed then we will be off okay" Logan said.

Mackenzie nodded and logan darted up the stairs to change out of carlos' clothes.

"how come your tagging along to the house" I queried to mackenzie once logan was out of ear shot

James looked at me, I ignored him

"I'm going to the train station after to go home, I called my mom this morning, she organised everything for me" Mackenzie said

"okay... Well get home safe Mackenzie... I will be in touch. Filming will start in a few months or so, once I've found the last two" I said then gave Mackenzie a hug.

Logan came down stairs, he thanked us for the clothes then he left with Mackenzie out the door.

"Sheri I will be back soon okay. I love you" James said then he left too.


	12. Chapter 12

**MACKENZIES STORY**

Logan hadn't said much to me this morning. but he seemed happier that the fireman had said it wasnt the candles.  
He was understandably quite, James pulled in to Logans large drive after giving us a lift down since the fireman gave it the all clear to enter.

as I looked up to the wreckage that was now Logans house, I felt his hand take mine. I looked at him. He looked anxious.  
All I could do was smile at him. some windows had smashed and black smoke stained the brickwork.

We all got out of the car. Logan took out the key that the fire man had given him this morning to unlock the dead bolt that now hung on his door.

Inside the house was black and sopping wet. The lounge where the fire had started was devastated. Nothing was left, just shells of furniture. The kitchen was just as bad. The door had been left open so the fire must of took pretty easily.

The other downstairs rooms weren't so bad. Logans music room was saved, he found a book which he gave a kiss to and stored safely under his arm to take with him.  
His games room wasnt so lucky, I hadn't been in here before the fire but the pool table was charred, the puddle of water on the floor let us in on the clue that even if the TV and games consoles had survived the fire, they hadn't survived the water that put it all out.

the carpet on the stairs was gone now, i could see the floor beneath it, Upstairs the bathroom was black. Logans room was ruined, the soft furnishings took the brunt of the fire.  
The cream guest room I had stayed in was burnt out, I had left the door open, all my belongings had been burnt, soaked or smoke damaged.

After we had assessed each room we went outside.  
"I was expecting worse to be honest" Logan said.

"it won't take Long to fix up, give it a month I reckon you could move back in and start decorating again.

"oh my car..." Logan said then ran back in the house, he came out jingling a pair of car Keys. And locked the dead bolt on the door with the firemans key

"Least these are okay" he smiled at his car keys. "right let's get you off home then kenz shall we?" He added sounding a bit too cheery than he should be.

"you sure your okay Logan?" James asked. "I can drop Mackenzie off... Its no trouble"

Logan looked at me, then back to James "no its fine, I promised to take good care of her" he said.

"okay well I'm gonna get back to Sheriden then okay" James said eyeing us both.

"yeah sure buddy, thanks for everything" Logan said and gave James a hug with some back slapping.

we all made our way to the cars.  
Logan started his engine and drove us out of his drive.  
"Logan are you sure you're okay...that was fucked up" I said.

"yeah it was fucked up but I'm fine Kenz... Honestly" he said smiling looking out to the road ahead.

"so when did you decide to do the show with Sheriden?... I thought you was too normal for all that?" He said giving me a side ways glance.

"I am too normal, and I don't want to do it... Sheriden kind of knows about us, I don't know how. She said if I don't do the show then she will tell Carlos about us" I sighed,

"Sheriden wouldn't say... She wouldn't risk another rift between us all" Logan retorted laughing it off.

"Logan... Sheriden said that I'm not the first of Carlos' girlfriends you have had fun with... Is that true?" I asked.

"no its not true, there was a misunderstanding that's all... I didn't even know that Carlos was dating her, she literally made her way around the tour bus... Kenz I'm not that guy... I'm a lot of things but I'm not that... Me and you... Its different... Yeah?" he said.

"yeah, it is... sorry I had to ask... Your reputation proceeds you" I laughed.

"I will talk to Sheriden, she is just using you to get what she wants kenz" he replied.

"no please don't, don't let her know that I told you... Please Logan" I begged.

"okay... Whatever you say. I just think you should stick to what you want kenz" he sighed.

We pulled in to the train station.

Logan parked up.  
"you know where your going?" He asked

"no my mom just said go to the ticket office, she has sorted the rest out..."  
I explained.

"okay well I guess this is goodbye then kenz..." He whispered as he leaned over to hug me.

"I'm so sorry about your home Logan, but Thankyou for... Being you, it was amazing" I confessed.

"yeah it was amazing. I guess next time I see you will be very different... Kind of sucks kenz... But Carlos is more for you" He said.

"yeah this just a one off thing sucks... I don't regret what happened. I never will... How am I meant to contact you guys? I've lost all my contacts in my phone" I said giving him a little kiss on the lips.

Logan returned my kiss for a few seconds before searching his car for a pen.

"shit I don't have a pen kenz... erm I will tweet you" he said.

"I don't have a twitter Logan, I can make one though..." I said grasping at straws to not lose him.

"make one then tweet me, tweet me something so I know its definitely you" he said over excited.

"Sheriden has my number for my home... Isn't that easier?" I asked.

"she won't give me it, tweet me a song I will find you kenz" he insisted.

"well what song?" I asked

Logan turned his radio on, he skipped through a few channels then stopped. It was Jason Mraz, I won't give up.

"perfect song kenz, you know it?" He asked.

"yeah I know this... Okay so Jason Mraz ... You will never see it... I will be back in two weeks" I said

"yeah back in two weeks to see Carlos, not me kenz" he said giving me a kiss.

"okay I will send it, and send it and send it, till you reply... Only one problem, you don't have a laptop..." I said.

"I will beg, steal and borrow okay.. Don't worry" he said leaning his forehead on mine.

"Logan... I don't know if carl..." Logan interrupted me.

"don't say it... Meet up with Carlos, have fun, and see where it goes okay... I'm a heartbreaker kenz, that's the only thing I can promise you" he said.

I nodded and took his head in my hands kissing him.

"this is insane... I don't want to go" I said giving him another little kiss.

"don't get all mushy on me kenz... Your fiesty... Stay that way"

I sighed as I looked at the time "I gotta go logues"

" Jason Mraz, I won't give up! I will be waiting Kenzie"

"I won't give up Logan" I smiled, and gave him a kiss then got out of the car.

He stayed leaning on his steering wheel watching til I had blown him a kiss bye and went round the corner.

Once I had my ticket sorted out and the train had set off I tried not to think too much about how my Christmas had ended.

I felt bad for Carlos, its funny how a few weeks ago he was the man I dreamt of, now I had him I wasn't so sure...

I reached home to a very concerned mother, I spent the first day at home with my family, we had a second little Christmas in my honour,  
The day after I went home, I had messages on my answer phone from Sheriden and Carlos, she had obviously passed my home number on to him.

I went to my computer and set up my twitter account. I posted on Logans wall, I decided I would call myself redcherry, it said Logan had over a million followers, this was pointless, there was no way he would see it.

I tweeted the song, i tweeted the lyrics i tweeted the singer, I did it all over and over again.

I felt desperate, I needed to talk to him, ask how he was, where was he staying.  
I very nearly called Carlos just to get Logans number, but when I tried to workout the question in my head it wasn't worth the risk of Sheriden finding out about it.

I did call Carlos though on the number he had left me on the answer phone.

"hey Carlos"

"hey baby girl, how's home feeling after all the drama?" He asked.

"its feeling amazing, I missed my bed so much... How are you Los, I've missed you" I said

It was true I had missed Carlos even though I had cheated on him. But to be fair we weren't an official couple.

"I've missed you too kenz... I've got a belated Christmas gift for you... I was wondering if you could come down a bit earlier for me to give it to you?"

"Carlos I wish I could but its the busiest time of the year for us at work" I explained.

"yeah I know, just an idea... Sheriden said you agreed to do the show, that's amazing. Your born to be a star Kenzie"

"so what's this gift you have got me then?" I said changing the subject

Carlos laughed," I'm not telling you"

"oh your a meany los, hey what did your brother get you? Was it a shark?" this whole shark conversation made me think of Logan, what he did while I was on the phone when Carlos told me about it.

"oh my God Kenzie, its a boat, its called the shark... Its amazing, I will take you to Florida and we can go out on it, would you like that?" Carlos asked.

"wow... Yeah I would love it.. A boat, that's insane Los" I laughed

"it is isn't it..kenz, how are you? after the fire, was it scary?" He asked.

"yeah it was scary. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe... I think about it at night... Those tree lights could of gone at any time Los...its just weird how things happen huh" i said.

"yeah it is baby... Don't think about things at night, call me if that happens, I will talk to you till you fall to sleep... I miss you kenz."

My heart melted a bit at his kind words  
"That's really sweet Los, I will phone if it happens... Oh I'm going out to buy a new cell tomorrow, I'll call you with my new number, I'm not sure of they will let me keep the same one"

"that's good, I like having you just a text away... Sucks that you live so far from Cali" he said.

"yeah it does baby... But makes waiting to see you that bit more exciting" I declared.

"yeah it does... Can't wait to see you Kenzie"

"Los I'm going to go off to bed now while I'm still thinking about how sweet you are"

"Okay Kenzie... I'm going to dream of you"

My heart melted a bit more

"night Los"

"sweet dreams Mackenzie"

I hung up and sighed to my self. Carlos was so sweet.

I got in to bed and did think of Carlos, I felt I had changed so much from the btr fan I was a few weeks ago. I still held a strong flame for him.

The next few days I spent at work were busy, I spent my evenings on twitter still trying to get hold of Logan. As far as I could tell he hadn't been on, but I wasnt very good at figuring twitter out, I was more a facebook girl.

4 days had passed, I had spoken to Carlos constantly , and heard nothing from Logan. I wondered if he had just played me, I honestly felt he had had some feelings for me. But now I wasn't so sure.

I felt gutted.

It wasnt until after I had spoken to Carlos on new years eve that I was getting myself ready to go to a party that my new mobile buzzed with a little bird sign alert on my icons.

My heart almost stopped.

I scrambled to load twitter up, my thumbs forgot how to work.

It was a pm from 1LoganHenderson... Oh fuck... I read it.  
" hey redcherry, where did you hear that song?" It said

I replied eagerly "at the train station, in the car!, "

My phone buzzed again with another twitter message a few moments later ... "Do you have digits to give me? "

I sent my mobile number and it rang a few minutes after

"hello?" I answered

"kenz?"

"yeah... Fuck is that really you Logan?"

"yep... How you doing, sorry its taken so long, I bought a new laptop, James was using his, he wouldn't part with it. Are you at home ?"

"yeah I'm just getting ready to go out to a new years party, what are you doing tonight?"

"tonight... Not much... Just hanging out in Idaho... in boise," he replied.

"Are you kidding, your here? " I asked my heart bursting.

"I'm here kenz, you want to see me?"

"yes" I felt my eyes fill up.

"where are you Mackenzie?" Logan said

"Logan... Shit is this a joke"

"where are you kenz, I want to spend new years with you... Is that's okay" he asked.

I took a moment, I couldn't talk just yet without letting him know I was tearful.

"kenz?... You there?"

"yeah..." I replied choked up

"don't do that... Don't cry, come on Mackenzie, I don't want to upset you... Where are you?"

I told him my address, he told me twenty minutes.  
I text my girlfriends saying I was ill.  
my sister was still back home, I was so glad.

The door rang on my little flat, I went down the stairs and answered it.

Logan stood there.

I just broke down, he took me in his arms.

"kenz... Kenzie, cmon... Baby cmon" he soothed.

"Jesus, your here" I blubbed.

We went up the stairs to my flat, it was above a small retail store for ladies clothing.

I sat on my sofa next to Logan and cried in his arms.

"Mackenzie... Why are you upset" he asked pulling my face from his chest.

I shook my head "I don't know... I missed you so much.. i cant believe your here?" I said.

Logan chuckled

"don't get upset... Come here" he said as he kissed me

I got carried away with the kiss from word go... It put Logan off i think.  
"kenz... Please tell me your not falling in love with me"

I looked at him "course I'm not in love with you... I just want to... fuck"

"I love the way you lie kenz" Logan said as he kissed me again

I pulled him to my bedroom, I wanted to be as close as I could to him.

we stripped eachother of all clothing, Logan delved straight in to me, there was no going slow now, he fucked me senseless. It felt so good, it felt natural, it felt nice.  
He was hard and raw. He had me on all fours and took me from behind. every new position I learnt felt so amazing in all different ways.

I lay motionless after... He had left my body numb, but I craved more from him.

"are you staying the night?" I asked him.

"night?... Week?, its up to you, I don't have a home." He replied as he looked at me from across the pillow.

"week?... shit really?... My sister gets back in 3 days, you can stay til then if you like?... Logan.. You know how I feel don't you?" I asked.

"as long as you know how I feel, I think its the same" he replied.

"Logan... Why are you here?" I asked staring in to his brown eyes.

"do you want the bullshit reason or the real one? He asked.

I smiled "both" I replied

" Okay bullshit reason is... I really actually like you, but unfortunately for you the real reason is I really need a hair cut" he said.

"well that's a relief... I thought maybe you were falling in love with me... Haircut I can put up with, but a love crazed hot guy... No way" I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I will give you a hair cut tomorrow though"

Midnight came and went, we spent the evening together, I layed in Logans arms, we just talked.

Logan had been staying at a hotel, he had started the clean up job in his house all already, but he explained it was all going so slow because of the holidays. Not many companies would be working this week.

"so how are you and Carlos doing?" He asked a he got comfy in my bed.

"okay"was all I replied, I found it odd to talk about Carlos after doing things with Logan.

"just okay? Carlos phoned me yesterday and wouldn't stop going on about you" Logan said and laughed.

"I find it weird to talk about him with you... I don't know what I'm meant to do with Carlos" I said rubbing my head with a hand.

"Mackenzie, get to know him, fall in love. Shag him non stop" he chirped.

"why do you want me to have sex with him so bad, the thought of you doing it with some one else makes me miserable" I confessed.

"because I know your better off with him, you know your better off with him too, sex is sex. Its what's in your heart that matters. I don't want to be in your heart... I would smash it to bits once I was out of the area code" he admitted.

"Logan... if I do have sex with Carlos, will he be able to tell that... You know... ive done it"I asked blushing.

"I don't think so... Just don't ask him to do what we just did... That might give it away" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Did Sheriden say anything to you about us?" I asked.

"no I've not seen her, she has been busy putting final touches to this show... Have you told her to get lost yet? I love Sheriden to bits but she will eat you alive if you let her. She has a very strong business head" Logan said.

"no, she scares me... Thing is, if I do this show, she wants me in LA for three months, that's me out of a job, I tried explaining that to her but she wouldn't listen, just kept saying how much money I could make from modelling... How much money does she have?... I don't know if I want that much money... Look at her life, its a complete mess, I'm so happy with the little life I have Logan"

Logan didn't say anything, he pulled me in for a hug. I layed there for several minutes just collecting my thoughts

"try talking to Carlos Mackenzie, if he tells Sheriden he doesn't want you to do it, then she will drop it" Logan advised.

"I did, it didn't work, he said its a great opportunity for me, he is looking forward to dating a model" I said taking in a deep breath.

"well what's the chances you would actually win public votes anyway... Don't worry about your job, things will sort themselves out." Logan said giving me a kiss on my head.

"yeah I guess... Everything happens for a reason right?" I said.

"yup" Logan replied.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Having Logan in my flat was great, he was really normal, he must of thought the place was awful compared to his lovely home he once had, but he hid it well.

The three days I spent with Logan holed up in my little flat were exhausting. I had lost count of the times I had sex, but could now boast of being knowledgeable in all positions and various places in my home.

Everytime Carlos rung me Logan would leave the room.

Logan and I had a very frank conversation the morning that he left that we were both content with it being a purely sexual relationship and promised that this was too be the last.

I felt sad, but I didn't want to annoy him. We had agreed at the beginning it was a one off.

"I will see you around then" I said giving him a hug

"see you around kenz" then he was gone with just a brief look back at me, i thought he was going to come back at one point but he carried on to his car.

I went back up to LA at the weekend to meet up with Carlos.

I stayed at his house. It was nice we cooked dinner together, watched a movie, just hung out, we chatted a lot.

at bed time I knew this was it. Carlos and I kissed a lot, Carlos also talked a lot about random things in between the kissing.  
It put me off slightly.

"Mackenzie, are you on the pill?" He asked as it was point break time, he was naked and all I had left was my panties.

"no, injection... I'm safe Los" I said.

he smiled at me then pulled my underwear down.

He entered me fairly quick, definitely not as slow as Logan had on my official first time, but it was nice.

Carlos was more romantic, it was slow and soulful almost.

We kissed the entire time on the lips, Carlos was a lively kisser, he had no pattern, but I was used to that now, I had kind of mimicked his way to fit in.

To be fair Carlos was lasting ages, it was good, that was the only way I could describe it.

He would get me to my peak then stop, pulling me in by my ass with his Hands and stopping for a moment, then once I had stopped being in the danger zone of coming he would start again.

When I did finally come, Carlos made sure he was exactly on cue with me.

I honestly had never felt anything like it, because he had worked me up for so Long, the orgasm literally took over my body.  
Deep moans fell from my mouth.

Now I understood why Carlos refused me a quick twenty minutes on Christmas eve before his alarm went off.  
He must of been going for an hour and a half. He was drenched in sweat.

I could still feel his penis in me as my insides throbbed away in pleasure.

"how was that" Carlos laughed as he rolled off me.

"that was pretty fucking amazing Los" I said.

"good... it didn't hurt?" He asked.

"a bit" I lied "I'm just going to go to the toilet, make sure all is okay" I said remembering the blood from when Logan had his wicked way with me on my first time.

"oh ok... Sure... I'm sorry if I hurt you Kenzie" he said.

I smiled then walked in to his ensuite.

Of course I was fine, no blood, Logan had broken me in well and truly by now, but a little acting never hurt, I spent a few minutes in there.

I walked back out to the bedroom and found Carlos fast asleep. He deserved it, that was a good session he had treated me to.

The next morning Carlos had to go down to the studio to finish the filming that James had postponed due to his little break down.

I spent the day with Sheriden, it was Carlos' idea, she talked through her show, and let me in on little trade secrets, the entire thing bored the life out of me.

Carlos and James arrived back at the house just gone 6pm.  
we got talking about Carlos' boat.  
I did wonder how Carlos' brother had afforded a boat, but it was soon unveiled that Sheriden had chipped in, it wasn't just a boat, it was 30 metre yacht, that cost 600.000 dollars.

Carlos tended to get very over excited, but the three of them discussed a boat trip, the yacht had four bed cabins, so it was decided we would all go together. It did sound exciting. James was almost as excited as Carlos.

I just dreaded being trapped on a boat with Sheriden.  
they had planned that we would do the trip at the end of January when all filming had finished and we all had a free weekend.

I stayed at Carlos' for one more night before I set off back to Idaho,  
we made love again, it was slow and seductive again. Just as the night before. Maybe even longer. I realised that Carlos wasn't a foreplay person. He liked to do all of his pleasing with his cock.

Carlos held me in his arms afterwards, I lay there listening to his breathing calm down,  
I looked up and realised he had zonked out again, I smiled, he really did wear him self out.

As he said goodbye to me at the airport the following morning he handed me a little box.  
"what's this?" I asked.

"told you I had a little gift for you... Open it up"he said with a smile.

I opened up the box, inside was a bracelet, it was beautiful, a silver charm bracelet with diamonds sprinkled all over it.  
There was one charm dangling from it, it was a little pair of scissors... Hairdressers scissors.

I smiled, "its beautiful, thank you Carlos" I said and gave him a kiss after he had clasped the bracelet around my wrist.

"I thought your life has changed a lot in the last few months, I'm hoping to fill it up with some interesting charms... Like a little bracelet of memories" he said.

my heart melted " that's the most romantic thing I think any one has ever said to me" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"really... I bet I can still top it" he said with a smile.

"you can try..." I said giving him a kiss on the nose, as I locked my arms tighter around his neck.

"Mackenzie, I think I'm in love with you" he whispered back.

I looked in to his eyes, beautiful brown kind eyes.  
I wasn't sure if I was in love with Carlos. I knew I had very strong feelings for him. I hoped my heart would soon let me know that I was in love with him, but for now I said it back anyway.

"I love you too Los"

We kissed and said our goodbyes then with a heavy heart I made my way back to Idaho.


	13. Chapter 13

**PAISLEYS STORY**  
Kendall and I had just returned home from a much deserved break together in Paris.

Our holiday was amazing. we saw some fantastic things, and came back a completely solid couple, I had fallen even more in love with Kendall if that was possible.

We had really needed the break away from everything to get back to how we had started.  
We still bickered but I loved it. It was just us.  
Kendall admitted he had never been like this with any of his other girlfriends, so I guessed it must be something I had brought in to the relationship.  
We were too alike, sometimes that made us clash, but the same likeness was what always brought us back together.

Returning home was mixed, obviously what had happened to Logans house was So awful,  
we caught up on some sleep the first day back, jet lag from Paris was a killer.

We lazed about at kendall house, just watching TV when the door bell rang, I was aware of what had been kind of happening by what kendall had been told on our return to LA but it was still a shock when they arrived at the door.

"Sheriden!" I gasped as kendall let her and James in.

"hello paisley, its really good to see you" she said walking over and giving me a hug.

"my God, its really Good to see you too... Look at you, you look amazing" I said smiling, it was true she looked so well, last I had seen her she was so skinny and frail, but now she looked so healthy. Her skin glowed.

Kendall gave Sheriden an almighty hug too,  
I looked at James he smiled at me.  
"come here pais" he said as he wrapped his big strong arms around me.

"I'm so sorry I let you down, its not going to happen again" he said as he squeezed me.

"don't be silly James, you had a lot going on" I replied.

The boys hugged and the four of us sat down and caught up on everything.

Sheriden showed off a very expensive looking engagement ring, she beamed from ear to ear.

Then kendall told them how he had proposed to me on top of the Eiffel tower, and told the amusing story of how I flatly refused him.

Sheriden looked at me like I was mad until I explained exactly how the story went,  
"it wasn't how most people would get engaged, for starters, we were both pissed, and had the giggles, then kendall noticed that another guy looked as if he had proposed to his girl friend . So kendall had decided to drop to one knee in the freezing cold in front of everyone and say  
"paisley prince, will you be my wedded wife".  
When I pointed out to kendall that that is along the lines of what is said at the actual wedding he got the giggles again, and said "oh yeah... Fuck" then lost his balance and somehow fell from his one knee to his face in a matter of seconds."

"I didn't even reply, he just stood up and walked away. Like he saw something shiny, he just fucked off" I laughed at the memory and sherden tutted at kendall while james had a little chuckle.

James excitedly told us about a boat trip him and Sheriden, were taking with Carlos and Mackenzie. Kendall had got excited over this news too, and asked if maybe we could tag along.  
Sheriden seemed happy with this, I don't think she liked Mackenzie that much, she did however feel that she could make a lot of money from her looks, and explained that Mackenzie was taking part in her new fashion show.

James and Sheriden stayed around kendalls chatting with us for ages.

I really liked Sheriden, she was funny and caring, I loved how James and her would be so intense. They were madly in love with each other.

Kendall returned back to filming big time rush, they had a lot to get through that couldn't be done because of James 'being ill'

weeks flew by and the day we all left for Florida to go on Carlos' boat arrived, it was really fun, we all met up at the airport, 7 of us in total, Logan said his date had stood him up, but I think he was put off bringing a random with him after what happened at my party with his last date trying to steal things from my house.

we all buzzed with excitement.  
Sheriden and James got flanked by the paps, they were still Americas hottest couple right now, the media that surrounded them with everything that had happened recently was crazy.

The big time rush fans hated her. She eventually had to delete her twitter account because of all the hate she was receiving over the engagement rumours.  
They hadn't told anyone but the papers had speculated over the ring she now wore.

Mackenzie and Carlos looked cosy as she sat on his lap in the departure lounge. I hadn't seen her since before Christmas, Carlos locked her away with him whenever she visited, but we had caught up on the phone a few times.

she had told me that her and Carlos had taken things to the next level. I was pleased.

As we took our seats on the plane, kendall gave me a nudge I looked at him, he had his 'I'm going to fuck you face' on him.

He looked so fucking hot.

"pais... Mile high club?" He whispered.

"no fucking way... We would both get banned from flying wouldn't we?" I said.

"I dunno... " he moaned and turned back to his magazine.

"kendall don't get in a strop" I said.

Great now I had to sit next to moody kendall.

As take off began I noticed Sheriden across the isle was crying, she had a sick bag in her hand, and looked terrified.

I wonder what had happened, James just smiled at her.

after take off the seat belt sign went off and I went over to Sheriden, I crouched down next to her seat.

"hey all okay? What's up?" I asked.

"she is fine, just being a baby over taking off... What's the matter with grumpy over there?" James asked as he looked over my shoulder at kendall with an arse face on him.

I looked over too, kendall looked at us then slammed his magazine down on my seat and walked off to the toilet.

"fuck sake... Something ridiculous as usual" I said loud enough for him to hear as he shoved passed me in the isle.

James rolled his eyes.

A flight attendant came over with a glass of water for Sheriden, I moved from my position to let her take my space.

I sighed. Fuck it, its worth getting in trouble if it means he isn't in a mood all weekend.

I went back to my seat. I was just about to break one flying rule so why not break another, I text kendall '30 secs, open up ;-)' I wrote.

He replied back 'yay'

So I walked up to the toilet gave it a little knock and it clicked open, I snuck inside.  
I did notice James giving his head a little shake at me, as he noticed that kendall still hadn't returned to his seat.  
I smiled at James then got in and locked the door.

"your so fucking miserable when you don't get what you want kendall" I said as I unbuttoned his jeans.

"all I want is you though baby... Be quite pais for fucks sake" he smiled .

I took my jeans completely off and jumped in to kendall, he held me around his waist as he fucked me. It was really naughty, the hard part is going to be the getting out of the toilet with no one seeing.

kendall was bouncing me on him really fast, quickness was the key here I guess, I had my arms wrapped around his neck, and kissed his lips.  
As we got down to the nitty gritty I had to stretch my arms out to either side of the small toilet walls to hold myself up to help kendall out. It felt great.  
I felt kendalls stiffness inside me get harder, the feel of it sent me to heaven. Kendall reminded me to be quiet, he slowed me down as he came too, gently rocking me on him. We had a little kiss before I cleaned my self up on the loo then put my jeans on.

I poked my head out the door, luckily Sheriden must be feeling really rotten as the flight attendant was still with them. Kendall and I hurried out of the toilet with no one really noticing.

Logan gave me a wink from his seat behind mine though as i went to sit back down. My face reddened.

"better?" I said to kendall as we Sat down.

"yeah that was... Different, can tick plane off our list now" he chuckled.

I gave him a kiss. His cute little dimples smiled at me.

"love you baby" I said.

"love you to pais" he replied.

Once in Florida it didn't take long to get to Carlos' yacht, it was huge, nothing at all like I expected. We all boarded the boat and I noticed kendall give me the look again, I just laughed at him, he laughed back.

It was a cool January day, still warm but out on the ocean it would get chilly with the breeze.

We sat in the large cabin, it reminded me of the tour bus.  
Carlos took his position as captain, James had decided he wanted to see how it all worked too, so he was up there with Carlos.

Logan had his head stuck in his phone texting, so did Mackenzie.

It struck me then that this may not be the fun trip I had first thought of.

"kenz get off your phone" I nagged handing her a glass of champagne.

"huh..." She replied "oh sorry, one of my friends is having a few relationship problems, I'm just being helpful" she replied.

Sheriden said she didn't drink any more... All the more for me I guess.

Sheriden seemed to be a bit miffed, I ended up just chatting away with kendall in the end.

"are you going to swim with me when Carlos stops the boat" I asked.

"maybe, is it a normal swim or a skinny dip?"

"depends on how much champagne I get through" I laughed.

James, kendall, Sheriden and I all went out on the deck. It was really beautiful. But cold, after we had a Good look round and taken the piss out of Carlos and his captains hat, we took some pictures of us all,

Sheriden had a moan that everyone was on phones still and not talking. Mackenzie and Logan who sat opposite eachother in the cabin just ignored her moans.

I looked forward to doing a panoramic picture later on my phone when every one had loosened up.

Sheriden had now got her phone out, and was texting, then Mackenzie sighed before putting hers in her bag.

"Sheriden!... I have a question for you" Logan said as he too put his phone away.

Sheriden just looked up at him and gave a sarcastic smile.

"How much money do you have?" Logan continued.

James now looked around from his seat near Carlos to listen in on what conversation Logan had started.

"on me? About 40 dollars...oh and a two pound coin, but that's for luck" she replied.

Logan smiled "you know what I mean how much are you worth?"

"Logan!" James moaned.

"no its okay James. Logan why don't you just google it, I'm sure its on wikipedia" she said smugly.

"I have... I don't think its correct" Logan retorted.

"Logan why are you googling Sheriden, that's a bit weird, even for you" James said smiling

"no its not, are you honestly telling me no one has googled someone else on this boat" Logan argued.

"I've googled all of you" Mackenzie said

"yeah but Kenzie that's different, your not a celebrity" Carlos called from the front in his captains seat.

"okay hands up who has googled Sheriden" Logan asked.

Everyone apart from James and Carlos put there hands up.

"in my defence I only googled you that first time I met you on that Florida photo shoot we all went on" kendall said.

"how much money did google tell you I had then Logan?" Sheriden said, they seemed to be having some odd arguement.

"90 million" Logan said.

A whistle that sounded like a bomb fell out of kendalls lips.

"so do you think wikipedia is wrong that I have less or more money" she asked calmly.

"I don't know, that's why I asked, you must have a fair bit to buy a nine mill house and not even bother to live in it" he replied, his eyes looked satisfied that he was annoying her with his topic of conversation.

"okay... modelling alone made me around 70 Million, make up contract 3 million, advertising 5 million, model management made me 12 million to date, my skiing accident... The insurance I got was 17 million, I've done 6 big magazine shoots since I've been with James, each paid us just under a million each

I've recently bought shares in Nascar too, I'm hoping to make a pretty sum from those soon also" she finished

"so your worth over 110 million dollars I gasped at the knowledge.

She shrugged.

"why did you want to know Logan... " she said her voice had changed to a more friendly tone.

"just wanted to know if your actually happy. Does that much money bring happiness" Logan asked.

"not always no, you would know I was lying if I said money had solved all my problems... James makes me happy, if I didn't have the money to be who I was, I never would of met him" she concluded.

"so if you knew that someones life was happy with out that amount of money, would you try and persuade them otherwise? force the money on them?" Logan said with a grin on his face.

"I don't think money is needed for happiness Logan, but it depends on if the money would enhance their life as to wether I would recommend doing something to earn it"

I looked at kendall, he didn't seem to have a clue what was going on with those two either.

"Logan what's all this about?" Sheriden added with a smug look on her face.

Logan raised An eye brow, obviously something had happened between them that Logan wanted to make a spectacle of Sheriden but keep the reason private.

"I just wondered princess that's all... Its an insane amount of money" he replied.

The champagne flowed, only Carlos and Sheriden stayed sober.  
We ended up at some nautical place in the middle of the ocean when Carlos turned his motor of and declared it eating time, the yacht boasted its own little kitchen, James made a load of food.

Mackenzie didn't look well, I don't think she was enjoying the sea air one bit. She was very quiet. Carlos handed her a plate of food but she then cupped her Hands over her mouth and ran to the toilet.

Carlos laughed, he was so childish all the time.

I rapped on the door and asked if she was okay, she came out .

"yeah I'm fine, I didn't think I got sea sick, but I guess I've only really been on a short ferry journey" she said taking a sip of water that Logan handed her.

"kenz come and have a swim with me, that will perk you up" I said

"its gonna be freezing out there paisley your insane" she replied

"come on, you only live once" I retorted to her boringness.

"I'll go in with you paisley. Let me finish this first though" James said eating his food.

"pais if you get your tits out I will go with you" kendall said.

I laughed, "is that the deal then?" I asked him.

"yeah, boys are topless, girls should be too" kendall said smiling.

I looked at Sheriden she shrugged, I don't mind, everyone has seen mine anyway seen as you have all googled me" she laughed.

"well today just got a whole lot more fun" Logan chirped.

"Mackenzie come on, it will be a laugh, all mobile phones and cameras will be put away" I looked at Logan as I spoke. He grinned at me.

Mackenzie went and sat next to Carlos who slung an arm around her.

"pais yours are massive, I'm not sure if I want to get my little ones out" she laughed.

Carlos nudged her.  
"hey once your modelling takes off after sheridens show you could get a boob job" he said still eating.

"Carlos... " Mackenzie said, slightly offended.

"what? I'm only saying" Carlos said.

"there not even small Carlos... Surely you have noticed that... Mine aren't real kenz, nor are sheridens" I said sticking up for her.

"oi I never said mine weren't real... That's between me and my surgeon" she laughed.

"she hasn't even told me" James laughed, "I can't see a scar"

Sheriden looked at kendall then put him in a headlock before he could open his mouth, obviously being a boob man kendall must of beaten it out of her when they had been a couple.

"my lips are sealed Sheriden" kendall laughed as he unhooked her arms from around him.

She smiled back at him then walked out on deck, everyone stood and watched her for a minute then she stripped off and jumped in.

"heyyy... Go Sheriden" kendall said. James got up and walked out, he was talking to her from the deck so she must be okay.

"Mackenzie if you don't then I'm not, and you will spoil this entire trip for me" i said...


	14. Chapter 14

**MACKENZIES STORY**

Logan text me 4 days before I was due to go on the boating weekend with Sheriden, James and Carlos.  
Apparently paisley and kendall were also going now, I didn't really mind that.

I hadn't had any contact with Logan for a few weeks now, so the text was a surprise.  
He said that he had been invited on the boat with the others, would I prefer if he didn't go?

Naturally I said I hoped he would go. I did Miss him, there was a lot of things I still wanted to chat to him about, but getting back to just friends would be beneficial to us both.

unfortunatly one text led to another and it wasnt long before things got a little out of hand.

"do you miss me?" Logan wrote

"yeh. and what you do to me" I replied.

"it was great hu" he responded.

"the best Logan... I mean tht :-)" I wrote back.

"Carlos not as good ?... Poor u ;-) x " he replied.

"its gud, jst not you. wud u do it again if we was left alone?" I asked

He took ages to reply to this text. I thought I had fucked things up but he did respond half hour later.

"hell yeah!" He replied

This then turned in to a lot of phone conversations, taking place at various times of the day.

It was nice, I could talk to Logan about things Carlos just changed the subject to, mainly sheridens modelling show that I didn't want to do.  
He would be supportive, offering to talk to them for me, but I always refused.  
I told him about my sex life, I was honest, Carlos was really good at delivering a fantastic orgasm but it was the same story, he would tire himself out and be asleep in minutes, he could not do what Logan did and be ready to go again, I think Carlos would die of exhaustion.

Logan told me all about his house, and his new furniture he had ordered. He said it was unlikely he would be able to move back in until the end of march, so he had another 8 weeks in a hotel.

The day we all flew out to Florida was daunting for me really, I was excited but Carlos was like a small child at Christmas.

I had stayed at his house the night before, the flight was at ten in the morning to get us all to florida.

Logan clapped eyes on me at the airport. He said a little hi, but I noticed Sheriden gawping at me, so I just sat on Carlos' lap.

The flight was entertaining, Sheriden it seemed had a huge fear of flying, her and James sat in front of us.

She was begging James to let her just drive to Florida, but he said by the time she got there we would all be back in California.

She actually started crying, James just laughed at her silliness.

Logan was sat opposite Carlos and I, behind kendall and paisley, but Carlos had the nearer seat I couldn't really see him all that well.

I did manage to make some small eye contact with him, he wiggled his Iphone at me. I got my phone out of my bag, he had sent a load of text messages my way, most consisting of how cute I looked. Or that he caught a glimpse of my boobs when I bent down earlier.

I smiled, I had to turn my phone off though because of take off.

After the flight we got cabs down to the Marina where Carlos' boat was.

My mouth fell open when I saw it, Carlos had shown me pictures, but this was mental.

I felt a nudge as we all piled aboard the boat. Logan had poked me in the back.

"text me" he whispered.

Once on board and Carlos was happy sat in his seat working out how to drive the boat I got my phone out, and read my messages from Logan.

"your beautiful" was the last one he had sent.

"your gorgeous" I sent back, I looked at him and he smiled, but he didn't look away from his phone.

"is Carlos turning you on with that hat" he messaged

"lol no, ur turning me on, you make me wet ;-)" I replied.

"mmmm stop it or you will give me a Boner" Logan text back.

I had a little laugh to myself. Sheriden looked over at me and huffed.

"see Sheriden is her usual joy full self :-P" I messaged

"yup, she really is a cranky btch wen ur on the wrong side of her. She hasn't spoken 2 me for days" logan text back

"really? She hates me, Carlos won't hear anything against her tho" I replied

"dnt wrry bout it kenz. Tell her to stick that show up her arse" was his reply.

"I cant now, spent last week showing my replacement how to work the client bookings on the computer in the salon :-("

"kenz... ur daft. Is Carlos worth it all?"

"I dnt know" I replied.

Paisley had a little moan at me being on my phone but I just gave her a bull shit excuse then got back to texting to Logan.

"you deserve better Mackenzie" Logan typed.

"better? Like what?" I text back

James, Sheriden, kendall and paisley went outside on the deck.

I looked at Logan, he smiled at me. He was perfect.

He went back to his phone "I dnt know. jst better" was his reply that came through.

"you perhaps?" I replied being brave.

"sounds amazing " he text back

"knew you loved me :-P " I tapped in my phone.

I looked at his face as he read my text. He smiled.

"maybe... I want to be alone with you kenz" he put back

"how?" I replied just as everyone came back in the room and sat down.

"i will think of something when bck in Cali" he replied.

"sounds good. Look at sheridens face. She is miserable lol" I wrote.

Logan did look up at her he tapped away on his phone again "bet that is her cum face lol" he replied.

I couldn't not laugh, Logan had a smile on his face as he heard me.

My phone was on silent, as was Logans, but my message icon came up before I had a Chance to reply to Logan.

It was from Sheriden "it doesn't take a fucking genius to work out what u two are doing... Think of Carlos, Mackenzie!" It read.

I sighed but text Logan one more time "she has rumbled us. gotta go 3 u"

As I put my phone away Logan started up an odd conversation with her, I couldn't figure out why at first, but then realised it was his way of letting her know he wasn't happy about about what she was making me do.

Logan was right, my life was pretty perfect, I enjoyed it, why should Sheriden mess around with that to gain profit for herself.

I began to feel sick after that, I got sick on long car journeys if I read books, I guess the same must happen on boats when texting. Karma is a bitch.

By the time James had finished cooking food halfway into our trip I felt terrible, I wish I hadn't drunk so much champagne.

I ended up being sick in Carlos boat toilet.

Paisley came to check on me, I did feel a bit better now my stomach was empty.

I sat with Carlos while paisley talked me in to going topless with her for a swim.

She basically threatened me that if I didn't then she wouldn't either and I would of ruined her trip by being boring.

Also Carlos had pissed me off by saying I could have a boob job.  
I liked my breasts, there was nothing wrong with them, they would just look a lot smaller with all the fake ass shit that was parading about.

"what do you think Los?" I asked Carlos who hadn't actually said if he minded me getting my tits out in front of his friends.

"I don't mind" he replied

"fuck it okay" I walked out to the deck and stripped of to my bikini bottoms and dived in.

Paisley was in next with kendall, Logan said he would pass, Carlos sorted something out on the ladder then jumped in.

It was freezing. but good fun, after twenty minutes Carlos and I had had enough and got out.  
Paisley and kendall were looking very intimate by the side of the boat after Sheriden and James got out. I think it was pretty obvious they were doing it, the rest of us went inside to get changed. The cabins were tiny, it was going to be a snug night on board this boat.

Once everyone was out of the water and warm and dressed, Carlos started up his engine again and headed off to another place where we would be spending the night.

Kendall got his guitar out, and sang some songs. He really did have a lovely voice even though I didn't really like him.

James and Sheriden were cuddled up together under a blanket.  
After kendall had finished his song Logan asked of he could borrow the guitar.

Kendall handed it to him, and Logan handed kendall his phone and asked kendall to record it for youtube.

"what are you going to sing logues" paisley asked.

"Jason Mraz, I won't give up" Logan replied.

"oh sweet Jesus" Carlos called from the front of the boat as he listened in from where he sat " Mackenzie plays that song all the time, I can't stand it now"

Logan just laughed, he gave me a smile.

He nodded to kendall to press record.  
Logan sang.

He was amazing, I could feel my heart shatter in to a million pieces.

The chorus was so touching in that song. At least between Logan and I.

He didn't look at me at all, he closed his eyes a lot of the time or looked in to the camera.

I felt so emotional.

Once Logan had finished and the camera had stopped rolling.

I stood up, I needed some space.  
"excuse me a minute" I said as I rushed outside to the deck.

The air was cool out here, my skin got goose bumps.

Sheriden and paisley came out to see me  
"you okay kenz? Feeling sick again?" Paisley asked.

"yeah... yeah a bit sick,.I'll be fine in a minute." I replied.

"its okay pais I'll look after her, you go in its freezing" Sheriden said.

Paisley did go back in and Sheriden came and leaned on the rail next to me looking out to the sea.

"am I seeing things,.or did I just witness Logan singing you your song... You have a fucking song? Jesus Mackenzie what is going on... What is wrong with you!" She hissed.

"so what we have a song, it played when I was with him once, it doesn't mean anything" I said.

"no the song doesn't but the fact that your listening to it all the time and now Logans singing it to you, I think that that means something" she shouted.

Logan came out on the deck, he handed me his jacket. "all okay ladies" he chirped.

I put the jacket on. It was still warm from him and smelt like him. I wrapped it round me tightly.

"no every thing is not okay, your singing her love songs in front of her boyfriend... Logan, I know this is a dumbass question to put to you, because your such a fucking whore, but are you in love with her" Sheriden spat out at him.

"yes... I am" he simply replied

"fucksake, this is ridiculous, what about Carlos?" She said

"no I tell you what is ridiculous Sheriden, is you forcing her to do something that she clearly doesn't want to do. she is not doing that show, I can tell you now, and you know why, because you would never let Carlos know that you knew about this for all this time on the condition that you could make a few bucks, because we all know that you don't need the money now don't we. How do you think Carlos would feel if I told him now that you said you would keep it a secret to earn pointless money for it huh" Logan finished looking Sheriden in the eye.

"just because you know about it doesn't mean its got anything to do with you. Now fuck off" Logan added.

Sheriden stared at him for a long time before walking away back inside and sitting next to James under the blanket again.

"come on, its freezing" Logan said ushering me back in.

"feeling better?" Paisley asked.

I nodded and sat down, then I hitched my legs up and layed down, I pulled Logans jacket in so tight and closed my eyes hoping it would stop tears from falling down my face.

I pretended to be asleep, but I just listened in to everything going on around me, I felt the engine stop then Carlos came and sat next to me, they all chatted amongst themselves for ages laughing and joking. Paisley sounded really drunk, Carlos was up and down like a yoyo going to the toilet.  
It pissed me off that he couldn't sit still for five minutes.

"Los what is the matter with you, that's the tenth time you have been in there"  
James laughed as Carlos got up again.

"I dunno, it hurts when I piss, I'm going to get to a doctor tomorrow when I get back" I heard him say.

The rest of them laughed at him. Carlos eventually settled down and spent the evening chatting away with his friends while he rubbed my leg.

"Los don't you think you should get her in to bed, she could do with a good sleep" kendall said.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted up and carried away to my little cabin.  
I opened my eyes as Carlos layed me down.

"kenz did you want to get changed" Carlos whispered.

"no I'll just stay like this" I said clinging on to Logans jacket.

"Okay baby. Sleep tight, I love you" he said

"love you too Los" I whispered back.

The next morning everyone apart from Carlos and Sheriden had a hangover.

Paisley looked like a bag of shit. I got up and sat on the little sofa seat in the boat.

The journey back to the Marina was a quiet one, only paisley, Carlos and I were up and out of bed.

I just wanted to go home.  
Once the yacht had docked back in Florida Carlos was desperate to see a doctor, he was in a fair amount of pain, James said it sounded like cystitis, he would probably need some antibiotics.

he got an appointment but he was going to miss the flight with the rest of us.  
I did offer to stay with him but he said he would only be an hour behind us.

So I boarded the flight, after take off Logan came and sat next to me.

Sheriden was a few rows behind us this time so we could finally have a decent chat.

"you okay kenz" he asked

"yeah I'm fine, this weekend was fucked up though huh" I said

"Kenzie, about what I said yesterday... I meant it, I don't honestly know what it means at the moment but I do know that I meant it"

I looked at Logan "I'm glad, I don't want to be with him anymore Logan. He is great but I feel I'm only with him for who he is...what he used to mean to me, I tell him that I love him but I never mean it, but if I told you that I loved you... Well I dunno" I replied.

"try it..." Logan said.

"I think I love you... I know I love you" I replied.

"did you mean it?" He asked.

"yep I think I did mean that... Logan that song, it was beautiful, I need you to know that It meant a lot to me" I said

"what's going to happen Kenzie... What do we do?" He sighed.

"I don't know Logan, I'm pretty screwed now though, I have no job, no show... My happy little life is not so happy right now... Oh fuck!... " I said a bit to loud, people turned and looked at me, the foul mouthed red head.

"what's up?" Logan asked.

"Carlos has my phone on him... What of he reads all my messages... Shit!" I said

"oh fuck... Kenzie you idiot..." Logan said.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot, " I replied.

"its okay, its alright, don't worry... Shit" Logan said.

the flight dragged, Logan checked his own phone constantly, but he had nothing from carlos to indicate that all wasnt well.

As we went through arrivals James tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mackenzie, Carlos just text Sheriden, he said he is one hour behind, he asked if you would wait to see him before you got on your flight home" he informed me.

"oh right... yeah sure okay" I replied.

"your welcome to come back to mine and wait for him" James said.

"oh okay ... Yeah thanks that would be great" I replied.

"well kenz if you prefer we could go grab a bite to eat then I can take you to James'" Logan offered

"really? yeah that sounds good" I agreed.

Sheriden just stood next to James with out saying a word.

Logan took me off by my hand, it felt nice to hold it.

We got to Logans car in the airport parking lot and he drove us to a little bistro to eat.

"Logan what's going to happen... With us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Mackenzie. What do you want to happen?"he asked.

"what I want and what I get are two very different things logues" I sighed.

"humour me" he insisted

"okay well the romantic side of me wants us to get together, but you have warned me enough times that that won't happen, so I'm left with option b, just hope you dont get bored with our sex" I explained.

I do want us together kenz... I've had you stuck in my head since day one. I didn't realise that I would feel this way. maybe do the honest thing and just tell him... We need to get a wriggle on, Carlos will be back soon... Eat up" Logan said, I couldn't tell if he was avoiding the subject

"when I get back to Idaho will you give this back to Los" I said handing Logan the charm bracelet.

Logan gave me a sad little look, but took the bracelet.

We finished our late lunch and drove to James' house.

Carlos wasnt there yet.

"Logan why are you here, Carlos doesn't want to say good bye to you..." Sheriden snapped.

"no but he probably wants to say a few things" Logan spat back.

"what? why?... Have you told him?" Sheriden asked.

"Carlos has my phone, I expect he has seen some texts... That's why he Doesn't want me to get my flight home yet". I explained.

"serious? Mackenzie are you fucking dumb or something... Why are you fucking about with Logan. Carlos won't dump you the moment a pretty blonde walks passed him... Logans gonna!" Sheriden shouted.

Logan looked pissed off "Sheriden... Princess, look! we have been friends for years, I have always been there for you, always... You have made some seriously shit decisions in that time, not one have I ever judged you for. I spent weeks listening to James go on about how much he loved you when you were with kendall, James fought to get you, he didn't give up, he risked everything. Look at you both now... Let me fight for Mackenzie." Logan said, he took my hand as I stood next to him and gave it a squeeze.

"Logan... Fuck sake. me and James are different..." Sheriden started but Logan interrupted.

"yeah I get it, I fucked up because I've gone behind Carlos back. I'm sorry about that but its done, I can't change that, I can't change how I feel, she isn't in love with Carlos. I know he is your brother but I would hope to think that we are all family by now Sheriden. Please princess." Logan pleaded " I'm not asking for you to like it, I'm asking for you to not judge me" he finished.

as Logan finished talking the doorbell chimed. Logan gave my hand one last squeeze then let go.

James answered the door.

Carlos bounded in, he looked furious.

"can I talk to you in private" Carlos said to me.

His hands were balled in to fists and he was shaking with rage.

"maybe its best if you calm down a bit Los" James said

"no, I won't calm down a bit, she has been lying to me the entire time..." He shouted.

"Carlos I'm sorry" I said beginning to cry.

"sorry? Why the fuck did you lie? If you knew... Jesus Mackenzie I even asked you, you said you was safe" he shouted.

Sheriden looked at me, she pulled a tissue from a box and handed it to me. "Carlos what exactly has happened?" She asked.

"that dirty bitch has given me chlamydia" Carlos spat.

"chlamydia?" Sheriden repeated

"yes she lied to me, said she was a virgin, told me she was safe... Mackenzie are you actually on contraception, or are you trying to steal my money by trying to get pregnant?"

I was wailing now, Sheriden stood next to me, I think it was more to get in the way from Logan who looked in shock but was about to throw an arm around me.

"how do you know its her?" Logan asked.

"Coz she is the only one I've not used a condom with" Carlos answered.

Logan sat down, Sheriden put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mackenzie are you using contraception?" Carlos shouted

"yes" I screamed

I went to walk out the door, I felt humiliated but Carlos shoved in front of me "your not going kenz, I want the truth. Why have you been lying to me and fucking people behind my back"

Sheriden came in between us "Carlos just calm down okay" she said.

"Sheriden get out of my way this has nothing to do with you" Carlos said grabbing her wrist.

"Carlos let go of her now" James said

"tell her to fucking move then!" He replied.

"Carlos if you hurt her, I will hurt you, are we clear" James said now putting his own hand on sheridens wrist to make Carlos let go.

"I just want to know who I've been dating... "

"Carlos ... I'm sorry, I didn't... know okay, please I just need... to go" I cried out my breathing uneasy

"yeah you need to go to a doctor and get your self cleaned up. Your fucking disgusting Mackenzie" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos shut the fuck up" Sheriden shouted back at him.

I couldn't breathe, "Carlos can ... I have my bag ... please"

Carlos still had the carry on bag from the plane over his shoulder, it had my phone and my inhaler in it.

"no your not having anything until you explain what's been going on" he said

"Carlos don't be a twat" James said.

"I need my inhaler ...Los please" I begged.

Carlos took the bag from his shoulder and unzipped the compartment that my inhaler was in. He took it out.

"what this?" He waved at me, it then fell to the floor and he stamped on it.

"Carlos what the fuck" James said.

I just started crying harder.  
Now panicking

"Carlos your a Dick" Logan said getting up.

"Mackenzie cmon, let's sit down and calm down okay" Logan said guiding me back to the L shaped sofa.

"its all fucking made up any way" Carlos grunted.

"I think you should leave" James said but Carlos just sat down on the sofa.

"kenz listen remember before, after the fire yeah, we got through that, breathe with me, cmon" Logan said his voice calm.

I looked at him, his eyes looked sad. I couldn't believe he had given me chlamydia, and I had gone and given it to Carlos... What a fucking mess.

"Carlos can I have a word please" James said.

They both walked out to the kitchen and James shut the door.

"Logan you fucking idiot, you've given everyone an std... Way to go" Sheriden said.

"I didn't know I had that did I... fucks sake, kenz I'm so sorry... How's your breathing?" Logan asked me.

I nodded, I was okay

"Kenzie I can't tell you how sorry I am" Logan kept saying.

"look Carlos is going to be back in a minute, he has no clue about Logan, I think you should both keep it that way" Sheriden stated the obvious.

"I need some fresh air" was all I said.

Sheriden opened up a load of windows

"I'm gonna talk to him..." I said.

Logan looked at me, he didn't know if I was just about to make his world come crumbling down or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**SHERIDENS STORY**

what a complete fuck up, here sat Logan and Mackenzie both riddled with chlamydia, because Logan can't keep it in his trousers.

"Mackenzie listen, you do need to talk to Carlos but this isn't just about you and Logan now, I've tried my hardest to keep these boys together through some real bad shit... You know what Carlos is like, he will fly off the handle. I've done the wrong thing by you about that show Mackenzie, I promise I will fix all of it if you save this band from falling apart. Please just think about that" I said to her.

She just looked at Logan, I hoped to God that she liked him enough to forgive him for giving her an std and not pull the plug on the entire band, James loved this job

Carlos came back in the room with James.

James kind of gave me the look to say he had fixed things. That's the best quality about my beautiful James, he was always so calm and calculated, it was difficult to not listen to him when he spoke sense.

"I just want to know the truth Mackenzie" Carlos said as he sat down.

Mackenzie took a minute she looked at me, then turned to Carlos.

"I was a virgin when I met you, everything I told you is true Carlos, I got drunk on new years eve and had a one night stand... I'm really sorry, I had no idea I had a disease, if I did I wouldn't of done what we did. I'm sorry,.I messed up." she said.

"see that's more bull shit kenz... You knew you had it, you said sorry before I told you, stop lying, what are you trying to protect? You don't have any dignity left" Carlos said to her.

Mackenzie started to cry again.

"my phone is in that bag you had... there are text messages on it, I thought that you had read them, that's why I said sorry... The text messages are from my sister about new years eve. I thought that is what you had seen... I had no idea I had chlamydia... Jesus... I'm so sorry Carlos.  
I was drunk, it was a massive mistake. I didn't mean for any of this" Mackenzie lied... She was good, even Logan looked surprised

Carlos just sat there.

"why didn't you just tell me" he asked.

"tell you I had cheated before we had even got together properly, how do you think that would of ended Los"

"I don't know what to do Mackenzie. I love you..."

Mackenzie looked at Logan quickly.

"Carlos I can't be with you any more" she said

"so you give me an std but its you that finishes with me anyway, are you still with this new years eve guy?" Carlos asked her.

"I'm not with anyone apart from you, but in the last few minutes I have seen a side of you that has changed everything. You just smashed my inhaler, the thing that potentially saves my life, you just called me disgusting, you wanted me to get a boob job yesterday, and both you and Sheriden forced me to lose my job that I love, to do something that holds no interest for me because you can't handle me being a nobody and Sheriden is just a complete bitch. I want nothing more to do with any of you. My life was perfect before I got muddled up with you, now I've got nothing but chlamydia to show for it... Could I have my phone please... with out you stamping on it, I would like to go home" she screamed at Carlos then stood up.

James eventually got the phone out of the bag for her and passed it to her.

"can I have a lift to the airport please James?" she asked standing up

"yeah course" james replied looking at me quickly

Mackenzie didn't say anything else she just walked out the door.

I looked at Logan. He didn't look any more relieved, I think it took a lot of effort for him to not run after her.

"Carlos I'm sorry" I said just as James had left the house.

He didn't say anything.

"just give her a few days, I'm sure she will calm down" i said, not knowin what else to say

"what's the point... She is just a slut" he answered.

Logan looked fit to burst. I prayed he could keep his mouth shut and not ruin the lies Mackenzie had just told.

"she is right too of course, I did want her to be some one important, what's the point in going out with a random girl when better ones are out there, she was shit in bed too..." He carried on.

"Carlos...don't be out of order, your not like that are you?" I said.

"I didn't think I was, why do I always fall for the bitches? Shit I can't believe I smashed her inhaler!" He said as he got up and picked the small cylinder up and collected the plastic casing that was now in pieces.

"yeah that was a dumbass thing to do Los... You seriously need to grow up, that girl is 19 and she is more mature than you" Logan argued.

I looked at him but he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"what if she does a Kacey and goes to the papers, they will have a field day about me getting chlamydia... She's gonna need the money now she doesn't have a job... Oh God I bet she will to pay her rent on that shit flat" Carlos said to himself.

"for fucks sake Carlos... Stop thinking about yourself. She isn't going to sell her story, she doesn't give a shit about money or stuff... Don't you get that? she is a nice girl, with a good heart. Her flat isn't shit either" Logan ranted.

"well she snapped up the nine hundred dollar charm bracelet I gave her Logan... That will be on Ebay soon I expect"

"fuck this shit, I'm outta here" Logan said and headed for the door.

"Logan wait up...!" Carlos called.

"what Carlos!?" Logan said moodily.

"how do to know that her flat ain't shit?" Carlos simply asked.

"...seen pictures...I'm going. Bye"Logan said.

"its you isn't it? she was with you all over Christmas...? Carlos said as logan reached for the door handle.

Logan stopped where he was, he looked up to the ceiling for a second then turned around to face Carlos.

"yes. it was me... " Logan admitted then received a well deserved punch in the face.

His nose was bleeding, but he laughed at Carlos " here you go..." Logan said as he pulled out a charm bracelet from his pocket. "we were going to tell you, she gave me this to give back to you... She didn't want it... She preferred the song I sang her that will live forever on the internet" he chirped.

"Logan no" I begged, but that was it, they went at each other. The sounds of flesh being hit made me feel sick.

"Carlos please" I shouted "get off him"

there was nothing I could do apart from watch in horror. I couldn't intervene, if I got knocked down I could do my self a lot of harm from my back and bone problems i had.

James would be ages yet

"Carlos... Stop it," I screamed things were getting smashed all over the place.

Logan wasn't just taking it like a man either, he literally was fighting for Mackenzie now, why couldn't he of just kept his big mouth shut.

I phoned kendall  
Please pick up, please pick up I thought as it rang. I had started crying myself now, both boys where splattered in blood.

"hello" the phone answered.

"kendall thank God, please come round, its Carlos, he is trying to kill Logan, James isn't here, I don't know what to do..."

"fuck is that Coz of Mackenzie?... Sheriden do not go near them, I will be round in a minute" he said.

"thank you" I blubbed.

The line went dead. All I could do was move things that could be a hazard,

"she never even loved you" I heard Logan say, then I heard another crack to the face, Carlos' tee shirt had been ripped, then Logan ended up being pushed in to the lounge window and ended up pulling the blinds down.

"Logan please stop it" I begged. He did look at me but then got a punch to the stomach, which made him doubled up.

Carlos then kneed him in the balls, and Logan was down.

Logan must of lost the plot, he was rolling around on the floor cupping his testicles laughing while Carlos was hurling abuse at him .

"you think your something special Henderson... You fucked my girlfriend and infected her... Its sick!" Carlos shouted. He had calmed down with the fighting until Logan spoke his next words.

" no... You wanna know what is sick?" Logan asked not really wanting a reply. "the fact my house burnt down while I was screwing her in my bed... But she was worth it" he laughed as he lay on the floor.

Carlos went berserk, Logan was getting kicked in the stomach over and over. Kendall walked in just in time to see Carlos kick Logan in the face.

kendall dragged Carlos away through the kitchen.

Logan looked scary, I wasnt even sure if he was concious, blood was oozing from his mouth and nose now thanks to that final blow to the face.

I knelt down. "Logan... Fuck, are you okay?" I asked stroking his hair back as he lay on the floor .

"never better" came his mumbled reply, he didn't even bother to open his eyes.

" 'as he gone?" Logan spoke, his voice sounded odd.

I was shaking. "yeah kendalls taken him, Logan get up... Please" I begged.

Logan smiled, his teeth all blood red.  
"why did you tell him Logan?" I said trying to pull him up by his arm.  
He wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry princess" he said then run his tongue across his teeth making sure they were all in tact.

"logues can you sit up?... Is your head okay? Carlos went mad... Should I get you to a doctor?" I said tears streaming down my face.

"I'm okay princess... Just need a minute that's all... Promise" he said.

I sat on the floor next to him with my legs crossed.

kendall walked back in looking slightly dishevelled, it looked like Carlos had tried to take his anger out on him too.

"come on buddy let's gets you up" kendall said.

I moved out of the way, and kendall helped Logan to his feet then sat him down on the sofa.

"fuck... Carlos did a number on you huh!... " kendall took a good look at Logan.

"Logan I think we are going to have to take you to the emergency room" kendall said

Logan groaned and waved a hand to say its not necessary.

Kendall looked at me "did he fuck Mackenzie?" Kendall asked me

I nodded "how did you know that?" I queried.

"paisley had this housewarming party, I saw them sharing a moment outside in the corridor... Sheriden are you okay, you look pretty shaken up?"

"yeah I'm okay... Its not just sex, he is in love with her so he says" i raised my eyebrows as i spoke to kendall

Kendall looked at Logan and gave him a smile.  
"In love logues?... Did I hear right?" Kendall mocked him.

Logan smiled back, he wasn't really with it, his head was lulling about. "I must look awful if your calling me logues" he slurred out back to kendall.

Kendall patted Logan on the leg  
"I'm just going to make sure Carlos is ... Okay" he said pointing toward the garden.

"okay... Thanks kendall... For coming round, I dread to think what would of happened if you didn't" I said.

"anytime Sheriden" he smiled then walked back through to the kitchen and disappeared in to the garden.

"Logan, when James gets back we will take you to see my doctor, its very private there, you can lay low with me and James until you look normal again" I spoke softly.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Then he rested his head on my shoulder.

"don't you go falling to sleep Logan" I said stroking the side of his face as he rested on me

Logan gave a tiny chuckle "Sheriden just in case I die, will you tell me something..." He said weerily.

"logie I don't think your that bad to die, but don't fall to sleep... What did you want to know?" I asked humouring him.

"are they fake?" He said,

I looked down and realised Logan was coping an eyeful of my cleavage.

I laughed "you still have you're sense of humour about you huh" I mocked.

Logan didn't say anything, but I felt a smile on his face with the hand I used to stroke it.

James walked back in after a few moments

he eyed the bloodied and beaten Logan first, scanned me to make sure I was okay and in one piece, then he surveyed his living room, with the broken blinds on the floor and things scattered about that had been knocked off shelves, the pool of blood that ruined his hypnotising swirly rug.

"fucksake... That secret didn't last Long then?" he said

James came and had a good look at Logan.

"Logan can you feel your face pal" James asked.

Logan nodded

"okay good... " James said.

"James is he going to be okay, Carlos went mad" I asked.

"his face doesn't look right" James said still looking at Logan.

"Carlos kicked him" I explained.

"what in Logans face?" James asked.

I nodded.

"Jesus! Where is Carlos?" James said.

"in the garden with kendall, I called him to separate them, there was nothing I could do"

"well Logans going to need to get to a hospital Sheriden, he isn't in the best shape" James clarified.

"Logan are you awake?" James said loudly.

"yeah I'm here" Logan whispered.

"bro we're gonna have to get you in the car okay, can you walk" James asked.

Logan nodded then sat forward, once up he wasnt very steady on his feet, I put one of his arms around my shoulder to help him out.

Carlos stormed back in the living room with a frantic kendall behind him.

"you see what you've done!" James said to carlos.

"yeah and I'm glad, cmon Logan let's finish it"

"oh Carlos for fucksake... Grow up" I said.

Carlos lunged at Logan again, but this time James stopped him.  
"right think about it!... That is your sister and my girlfriend attached to him at the moment. If she gets hurt because of you, I swear to god I will tear you apart" James said.

He looked like he meant business too, James is a lot taller than Carlos, at this exact moment in time he looked dangerous.

I made the decision to turn my back and walk to the car, Logan tried his best to not lean on me, but he was in such a bad way, we walked through the door and went out to the drive.

James came out and helped Logan in the back of his truck.

"I've told kendall to stay there with him for now. Last thing we need is Carlos blowing things up even further. When we get there I will help him in then come back here if that's okay with you" James' said

"yeah course, shit I can't believe this has happened... " I said more to my self than anyone else in the car.

"did Mackenzie say anything?" Logan asked from the back.

"yeah she did... She said she will call you when she is home" James answered.

"James your going the wrong way, take him to my clinic, it will be more private" I said as I noticed James took the wrong turn.

"he needs a hospital Sheriden, they would just send him there anyway" James said.

I turned to look at Logan, his once very handsome face was now a mess, one eye had completely shut. He was covered in blood.

"James is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

James gave me a sideways glance "he will be fine Sheri... He just needs to get fixed up" James said looking at Logan in his mirror.

"Logan you alright back there?" James said loudly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Logan answered.

"okay buddy hang on..." James said then pulled over.

James got out and went round the back, he helped Logan sit at the edge of the car, he puked his guts up.

After a few minutes Logan said he was good to get back in, James got back in and started the car.

"James...?" I asked.

"he's fine... Concussion or something... His face is fucked Sheri" James whispered.

I looked at Logan, all I could see was blood and swelling. I felt scared for Logan.

We finally arrived at the hospital, luckily an eagle eyed receptionist saw us walk in and helped Logan in to a wheel chair, we got taken through and placed in a cubicle.

"I'm going to go back and see Carlos Sheri ... Your sure your okay here" James asked.

"I'm fine... don't hurt Los will you James" I said.

James gave me a kiss and strolled out the cubicle.

I sat in a chair and listened as Logan gave the nurse all his details. He was woozy, but still coherent enough to answer her questions.

"will you call Mackenzie for me princess" Logan asked as the nurse left us alone.

"course I will" I said looking at him, I could now see what James had. Logans face didn't look right at all... Jesus Carlos what have you done?

Logan eventually got taken down to have his xray done.

A nurse came in while i waited and smiled at me.

"I asked Mr Henderson what had happened to him. He said he didn't know. I'm a bit concerned if he honestly can't remember or if he is covering up something... Would you be able to shed some light on the matter... Obviously he didn't walk in to a door!"

"no I don't know, I just found him like that" I lied.

She eyed up my blood splattered shirt then made her own assumption and nodded then walked out the room.

Logan returned soon after.

"Logan I've said I don't know what happened, what are we going to say, obviously something has happened" I asked as the nurse that wheeled him in walked away.

"its fine don't worry, I said I fell down the stairs, they didn't believe me of course, she asked if I wanted to get the police involved, I just said no... Don't worry, Carlos has escaped prison" he sighed.

I shook my head, Logan was right, Carlos could get in to a ton of shit for this. I sighed just as a doctor walked in.

He held his clipboard in his hand like he was god with the holy grail. He looked at Logan like he was wasting his time.

"Mr Henderson?... okay..." He said reading through his papers. "well you have a fractured cheekbone I'm afraid, you have one just under your right eye, and one surrounding your eye socket. "

"Everything else is fine, no other broken bones, your ribs are going to be very tender for a while." He looked through more notes then looked at Logans face.

"what's going to happen ? How do you fix that?" I asked.

" surgery in this case. You will be taken down within the next hour Mr Henderson. Its very simple really, hopefully if its as simple as we hope it will hold back in position on its own and no pins will be needed" the doctor said.

Logan looked at me in horror, he seemed very alert now at hearing this surgery news.

"your going to cut my face open?" Logan asked.

"only in the hair line, if we can't do what we need to from there then it will be in the area just under your eyelashes... If pins are needed then a cut on the inside of the mouth is the best place... Scarring will be minimal, don't worry about that" the doctor said.

He asked a few more questions then left us to it.

"well this sucks" Logan said

"yeah it sure does... Why did you tell him? You know what Carlos is like... This is fucked Logan..." I said

We sat in silence for a while, Logan looked like he was dozing in and out of sleep.

I text James  
"what's happening your end? Logan has to have surgery. Broken cheekbon "

I didn't get a reply.

A nurse came in and asked me to step outside while she got Logan ready to go down to theatre.

after a few minutes she opened up the curtains and said she will be back in a second.

Logan was in the hospital bed now.

"be safe logues okay... Love you, I will call Mackenzie"

Logan smiled at me. I think he had realised the consequences of his sleeping around habits now. He looked emotional.

"thanks princess" he choked out.

The nurse returned with a porter, I gave Logan a kiss on the head and they took him away.

Shit... This is messed up.

I sat back down and dialled Mackenzies number.

"Sheriden, I've honestly got nothing to say to you" she answered her phone with.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news Mackenzie. Things turned ugly after you left, Carlos was slagging you off and Logan just got wound up..." I started saying.

"what's happened?" Mackenzie asked.

"Logan is in surgery at the moment ...Carlos... He... He" I started crying at the memory of it.

"Sheriden... What? is Logan okay?"

"Carlos smashed his foot in to his face...he has a broken cheek bone, he is okay though Mackenzie, he is really battered but he is okay. I'm here at the hospital waiting for him to get out of theatre"

"oh my word... " Mackenzie said I could hear her voice shaking.

"maybe you might want to think about coming back to LA? If that's what you want of course" I said.

"... yeah... Yeah, can you tell him I will be back tomorrow... I need to sort somethings out obviously..." She said.

"yeah that's fine course I can, if you want give me a call and I can pick you up from the airport..." I offered.

"I will be fine... Thankyou any way, what hospital is he in?" she asked.

I told her, and said I would text her the ward he would be in as soon as I knew myself.

She didn't ask me to pass any message on to him.

I sat there and waited for Logan to come out of surgery.

It was taking ages, I was eventually asked to move from the little cubicle and shown to a family waiting room. I waited ages in there too.

Surely it didn't need to take this long.  
I tried phoning James but still no answer, paisley had text asking for an update, obviously kendall had let her know what had happened.

A doctor finally came in the room and sat down. i must of been waiting for 3 hours.  
It wasnt the same doctor as before.  
"Logan is out of surgery now, his facial bones are holding nicely, but he did have a few complications during surgery... " the doctor explained. "Logan had an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic, he got in to some difficulty breathing. He is fine but is suffering from pulmonary edema, which is some fluid on his lungs at the moment" he finished.

I didn't really know what that meant.  
"what does that mean then? Is he okay?" I asked feeling like an idiot.

"He should be fine, he may look pale when you see him and he has an oxygen tube in his noise which is helping to clear it up, he needs to be kept calm though." The doctor informed me.

"can I see him?" I asked

The doctor said I could see him and took me to where Logan now lay in his hospital bed.

He was awake, kind of. he looked worse than before, his breathing sounded awful, like when you suck the last part of your drink through a straw. It was a horrifying sound. I sat next to him in the chair and cried holding his hand.

His skin looked blue more than pale.  
Poor Logan. Whatever he had done he didn't deserve this.

I took a picture of him and sent it to Carlos.  
Hopefully a dose of reality will help him see sense.

I noticed Logan looking at me, he didn't seem to have the energy to talk. It was so sad to see some one so full of energy be reduced to this...

i tried to make him smile"I saw some hot looking nurses logues, your in your element here" I smiled, he smiled back.

"I phoned Mackenzie, she is going to get a flight back here tomorrow, she was very worried about you" I said

Logan just squeezed my hand as a Thankyou.

Logan dozed in and out of sleep. I felt so sorry for him.

My cell phone rang, it was James.

He said him and Carlos are out in the parking lot. Apparently my picture had worked a treat and Carlos was beside himself with regret. I told him where we where. He said he won't be a minute.

Both James and Carlos came in wearing baseball caps and glasses,

Carlos looked unscathed from what I could see, I hoped he had escaped any facial bruising, it wouldn't take a genius in here to work out who beat up who.

I got up from my chair and buried myself in James arms. Carlos took my seat, he took his glasses off, he had a swollen eye. I looked up to James, he kissed my forehead.

Carlos was really beside himself.  
I told him that Logan was going to be fine, but I don't think he believed me, looking at Logan now he didn't look like he would ever be fine.

As time ticked on we were eventually asked to let Logan get a good nights rest.

James dropped Carlos off at home, I gave him a hug, he didn't deserve one but he didn't mean to cause what had happened either, he was still my Carlos. I said I would phone him.

I got home and went straight to the bedroom, I couldn't bear to look at the blood with the mess any more, James snuggled up on the bed with me. I text Mackenzie all the details I knew, then text paisley all the updates I had.

I fell to sleep thinking about Logan.


	16. Chapter 16

**MACKENZIES STORY**

I had only been back in Idaho for less than a day and I was already back at the airport ready to fly back to LA.

Sheriden had text me last night and informed me of what ward logan was in.  
she told me to brace myself when I saw him.

I had gone down to my local clinic yesterday when I got back, I hated knowing that I had something wrong with me.  
I was given a 7 day course of antibiotics to clear up the infection and told not to have sex until I had finished the course.

I was fairly embarrassed but the ladies at the clinic were really nice.

I used to have a reasonable stash of savings in my bank account, the constant flying to and from Los Angeles was definitely taking a good chunk out. Flights alone cost around 300 bucks. this was going to have to be my last trip out here for a while.

I arrived at LAX just before lunch. I got a cab straight to the hospital.

I found the private room that Logan was in, I knocked first then walked in.

I should of braced my self more, I was expecting bruises and bandages, I wasn't expecting this whatsoever, he had an oxygen mask on him, all sorts of drips and things attached to him. The noise that came out of him was distressing enough let alone how black and blue his face looked. Sheriden walked over to me.

"hey Mackenzie... You okay?" she asked opening her arms for a hug.

I just started crying, I was in total shock. Sheriden hugged the life out of me.  
"its not as bad as it looks kenz" I heard a familiar voice from the side of the room.

"you did this?..." I sobbed now looking at Carlos.

"Carlos maybe you should step outside for a while" Sheriden said.

Carlos gave me a sympathetic look then left.

"why is he here?" I blubbed to Sheriden.

"he is wracked with guilt... Mackenzie, Carlos broke bones but he didn't do all this. Logan had an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic, that's why he is so bad... I couldn't tell you by text. but he is going to be fine" Sheriden said.

"is he just sleeping?" I asked looking at Logan.

"yeah, he was awake earlier. He hasn't talked much but he is all smiles. Go and say hello" she said like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"I'm not so sure I can Sheriden" I whispered.

She smiled at me then walked over to Logan, she gave his arm a squeeze.

"logie, you have a visitor" she said.

Logan slowly opened his eye, the other was sealed shut and swollen. He smiled at me.  
Sheriden walked back, she took my wrist and led me to the side of his bed.

"hey handsome" I smiled, tears still spilling from my face.

Logan rolled his eyes at my bad choice of opening line. I could only see the one eye roll but he gave me a smile.

He reached out for my hand which I took.

He took the mask off his face.

"thanks for coming back" he rasped  
Then placed the mask back on his face.

"that's okay logues. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should of been honest with Carlos. I can't believe he did this to you..." I said.

Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Mackenzie, I'm just going to pop home, your welcome to stay with James and I if you like" Sheriden said

"thanks but I will be fine" was all I replied to her.

She smiled regardless and walked out.

"Logan you look terrible... Does it hurt as bad as it looks" I asked.

Again he took the mask of his face "no...I'm hardcore Kenzie" he smiled "where are you staying tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, I came straight here" I answered.

"can you grab my wallet for me, its just in there" Logan rasped pointing at the little draw on his hospital bedside.

I got the wallet out and handed it to Logan, he opened it up and took a card out and handed it to me.

"what's this?" I asked

"its the key card to my hotel... I would like it if you would stay there kenz" he smiled then put his mask back on.

"are you sure?" I asked.

Logan nodded.

"Thankyou" I said bending down and giving him a kiss on top of his head.

"have you told them about the infection? I'm on antibiotics" I said.

Logan nodded.

He got tired very quickly, and kept nodding off to sleep.

I sat in the chair and stroked his hand, even that was bruised and cut.

Carlos walked back in after a while.  
"has Sheriden gone?" He asked.

"she has gone home for a while, I think she is coming back later" I replied not making eye contact.

"'kay" he replied then walked out the door.

I didn't want to lay eyes on Carlos pena again for as long as I lived. I hated him.

I waited for Sheriden to come back, then made my way to the hotel where Logan had been staying.

It was a nice room, fairly standard, I dumped my bag down on the floor and slumped in to the bed.

I could smell Logan on the sheets, it smelt lovely and filled me with fun sexy memories.

I lay there for a bit, wondering what to do.  
I didn't fancy watching TV, my mind was to busy to concentrate on much.

I called paisley and asked if she was free to come round, naturally she jumped at the chance. I expect she wanted to pick my brain of all the sordid details of mine and Logans affair.

within the hour she was round, she had brought round a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates.

We sat on Logans bed, the TV was now on, I decided to put it on to avoid awkward silences, but we drank and ate and talked about recent events.

"so do you love Logan kenz?" She asked.

"yeah I think I do, he has this connection with me, I'm so sorry if I've messed things up for everyone, I did as Sheriden said and lied my way through it, but it was Logan that lost his cool in the end" I tried to explain.

"kenz its fine, you don't have to explain to me, if it was a choice between Carlos and Logan I know who I would choose, Logan is adorable, I know he has his faults but he is really something you know, I've always found it hard to get along with Carlos...personally I'm happy that you two are a thing" she said.

I smiled at her.  
She never mentioned the chlamydia topic, so nor did I.

"how long are you in LA for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, its going to be my last trip down for a while, money is running low" I admitted.

"well I'm sure Logan will come and visit you once he us up and running" paisley said.

"really? Do you think he will? I'm just worried everything is starting out so bad, how can we possibly make a good go of things?" I said.

"Kendall and I started out completely wrong kenz, he was still in love with Sheriden when I first slept with him, I know we're not perfect but I could never be without him now" paisley explained.

I don't get the whole Sheriden thing... Everyone always goes on about how fab she is, but I really don't see it pais... She is just a bitch in my eyes" I aired my feelings.

"I used to think the same, but she is really nice, she bought my car for me, well her and James did. James is lovely" paisley boasted.

"what the BMW? They bought you that? That's insane, no James is weird, he is friendly on his own but when he is with Sheriden its like they bounce off each other. I don't like it. " I explained.

"no James is wonderful, he loves Sheriden so much, I wish kendall loved me liked that. They don't bounce off each other, they kind of connect, they always know what the other is thinking, I love it" paisley said.

"nope not buying it, he is weird, she's a bitch, Carlos is ... Well I don't even have a polite bad word for him right now..." I started.

"and what about kendall... What do you think of him?" Paisley asked with a grin on her face.

"kendall ... Is a big mouth Dick pais'. Honestly, I can't stand him. I'm sorry" I said.

Paisley laughed. "its okay, I call him a Dick all the time. He isn't the same person I met really. But I actually like how we are. I know we argue a lot, but we make up a lot too. Honestly its the best sex ever, what's Logan like?" She asked.

"I think you have a secret crush on my Logan paisley prince" I laughed "but he is . . . All I ever wanted. He is amazing" I gloated "and he is hilarious, he makes me laugh all the time. He is never unhappy... I think that's what made me lose interest in Carlos, Carlos was too in touch with his feelings" I explained.

"yeah he is a bit of a girl, he has pulled some right strops, have you ever seen him and Sheriden go at it. Jesus! Its a cat fight!" Paisley laughed.

We talked about old memories and new ones. She left just before nine in the evening.

I was Very tired I had hardly slept last night. I got one of Logans shirts out and wore that as a night shirt. I missed him, not being able to talk when I wanted him, needed him.

I had a crappy nights sleep again, i got up majorly early. I went down to the hospital before visiting hours hoping I would miss everyone else.

I walked in Logans room. He was sat up, and watching TV. He didn't have the scary mask on anymore. He looked so much more awake but a lot more bruised.

"hey beautiful" he chirped.

He sounded so much better,

"hey yourself..., look at you, you look almost a picture of health" I said with a wink.

"come here..." He said opening his arms for me, I snuggled in to him gently, he wrapped his arms around me.

"you okay?" He whispered in my ear as he cuddled me.

I pulled away "yeah are you?" I said now looking in to the one beautiful brown eye that I could see.

He kissed me, I gently stroked the back of his head as I welcomed his kiss. Despite his face being so battered and bruised his kiss was still entrancing.

"I am now" he smiled then kissed me again.  
given another time and place the kiss that Logan and I currently shared would of been one to start off a series of sexual events, but seeing as neither of us could have sex, and I doubt Logan was currently up to the challenge, he settled on just the most seductive kiss I've ever experienced.

"did you sleep okay?" I asked

"like a log. I've not slept so much in months, it was actually quite nice" he laughed.

"you sound so much better Logan, you really scared me yesterday"

"I'm sorry beautiful... Hopefully be allowed home tomorrow, I'm having another xray later, but they are pretty impressed with me" Logan said with a smile.

"are you going to the hotel when your out or is Sheriden taking over?" I asked.

Logan smiled "you have Sheriden pretty much summed up huh, she did ask if I wanted to stay with her and James but I just want some time alone... With you" he added

I gave him another gentle kiss. "Logan I'm going to have to be honest, I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to get back here after I leave, maybe once your bruising has gone down you could visit me?" I said with high hopes.

"yeah that sounds good kenz... The long distance thing is going to be hard ay?" He said

I nodded.

"but not impossible..." He added squeezing my hand.

I smiled at him and he pulled me down for another delectable kiss.

The door opened and kendall and Carlos walked in. I don't think I've ever moved so fast away from someone, as I did from Logans lips.

"ah fucks sake" I heard Carlos mumble, but he stayed and just walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"hey Kenzie, your here early" kendall said.

"yeah was hoping to miss the crowds" I said looking at the back of Carlos' head.

Kendall smiled "I think your not the only one that had that idea.

"where's Reno?" Logan asked kendall realising paisley wasnt with him.

"oh she got asked to do a sample on a David Guetta track. This should be massive for her. She left with James early this morning to record it" kendall said beaming with pride at paisleys achievement.

"that's good. James has finally got his act together and looking after her then" Logan said.

"yeah finally... She got offered a label with Sony last month, and another came through from RCA, but she won't leave James. I said she is stupid, but she said not really because she knows James can be trusted" kendall shrugged.

Logan nodded "Carlito... You come all this way down and your not going to Say hello" Logan said now looking at Carlos who was still stood staring out of the window.

Carlos turned around,

"you look better" he said to Logan.

"yeah I feel better... I was just saying to Mackenzie I should be out by tomorrow" he said.

"well I'm sure SHE will love that" Carlos replied, I could feel his eyes boaring in to me.

"Carlos... I am sorry, we are sorry, aren't we Kenzie?" Logan said.

I didn't move or say anything, I didn't feel sorry for anything apart from Logan being put in hospital.

"yeah she looks it... Kendall ... Honestly bro, I wish I had of been more supportive for you when James stole Sheriden" Carlos said.

Kendall looked at me, he didn't seem to want to be dragged in to this.  
"Los, Sheriden and... Everything was completely different... I don't want to get involved in this"

"how is it different, you of all people I thought would understand how I felt" Carlos said getting angry.

"Carlos Sheriden was pregnant, I cheated on her, she didn't cheat on me, I'm not talking about all this with you... Its done, I get how you feel but your not innocent in all this at all so don't go thinking that you are just because your the one left on your own" kendall said to him.

"how long was it going on for? The entire time?" Carlos asked me.

I looked at the edge of Logans bed, I didn't want to look at Carlos he disgusted me.

"Christmas day, and then new years eve I went to Idaho for a few days" Logan admitted.

"you went to Idaho? you said you went to Texas? I spoke to her on the phone, were you just laughing at me the entire time?" Carlos said.

"no... No course not, we just got caught in the moment" Logan explained.

"you can't get caught in the moment when you drive all the way to Idaho Logan, you plan the moment... How did you plan it? She said she lost everyones number in the fire?"

"Twitter" Logan replied

"she doesn't have an account... oh I see... Its just been a bunch of lies. Everything has been a lie. Did you actually ever mean it when you said you loved me?" Carlos directed his question at me.

"tell me!" He shouted at me.

"I thought I did... At first, but no, I'm sorry Carlos"I said.

Carlos nodded, he didn't say anything

"do you know what Carlos? what I did learn from what happened to Sheriden and I was that girls come and go, but us four... You, him, me and James... We are brothers dude, it needs a line drawn under it" kendall said.

kendall then pulled me by my hand and out the door.

"I don't think I should leave him with that idiot" I said as kendall shut the door and we stood in the corridor.

"Carlos won't hurt him, he spent the last two nights crying like a baby over it all" kendall said.

"do you want a coffee?" He asked.

"yeah I guess" I replied.

I sat down on the seats outside Logans room, kendall walked up to a coffee machine and came back and handed me my drink.  
He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I said what I did on thanksgiving Mackenzie. I was pissed of with paisley, you got caught in the line of fire" kendall said.

I smiled "only took you eight weeks to apologise. Don't worry about it"

"do you think that Carlos will forgive Logan for this?" I asked.

"hopefully. But Carlos does like to make a big deal out of everything. Don't feel to bad though. I hope that things work out with you and Logan, be a waste otherwise" kendall said

"yeah it will be. he says he can change, stop all the sleeping around... I guess only time will tell, it worries me, I'm going to be so far away, only get up here at weekends if I'm lucky" I explained.

"well its early days but maybe think about moving out here...?" Kendall said

"to la la land? I couldn't think of anything worse." I stressed

Kendall laughed "you get used to it here, its not all that crazy all the time. Paisley used to hate it but she... Well she has become part of the problem now" he chuckled.

"you think pais has changed?" I asked.

"yeah big time, she had no confidence in her self before, now she has a bit to much. Not that there's anything wrong with that... " kendall added. "she is different with you though, she turns back in to the old paisley."

"I guess I remind her of where she came from... I don't think you need to worry about paisley. She will appreciate everything she gets"

"what was she like when she was younger?" Kendall asked.

I smiled "she was a great friend, always spoke her mind when it mattered, usually when someone was having a go at me... She struggled though. Her family was fucked up. I'll never forget this time that her mom showed up drunk to this class assembly we had. It was terrible, everyone laughed at her for weeks. She kind of went in to herself after that. Turned a bit grungy. I left a few months after I think she got mixed in with the wrong crowd, who can blame her though" I finished.

"yeah she has a lot of regret in her about her home life, she never wants to go back to Reno, its sad really. Not having anyone to share 19 years of memories with... I'm glad you turned up Mackenzie, your good for pais" he said.

I smiled "maybe I got you all wrong kendall, maybe you are a good guy after all"

kendall laughed and ruffled his hair with a hand.

"your hair is out of control, you know that right?" I laughed

"yep, it always is" he smiled.

"I'll sort it out for you if you like, your face is good kendall, you shouldn't hide it behind your hair... Or those eyebrows" I laughed.

"what's wrong with my eyebrows?" Kendall said now running a finger along one.

"nothing, they could just do with a bit of defining..." I replied.

"you want me to turn in to James and get down the beauty salon?" He laughed.

"there is nothing wrong with being able to look your best, besides I bet I could make you look better than James..." I gloated.

Kendall laughed, "okay deal you can sort my hair out... Promise your good?" He said giving me a wink

I laughed, "I did Logans hair"

"oh okay... So when shall we do this?" Kendall asked.

"I have scissors on me, well at the hotel, I don't travel with out them. don't have clippers with me though, but I could scissor something amazing in that" I said having a feel of his dark blonde hair.

"its thicker than it looks huh?" I said still with my hand attached to his head.

"yeah it is..." Kendall said as the door swung open from Logans room and Carlos came out.

I snatched my hand back off kendalls head but it must of looked a bit dodgy.

Carlos looked at us both "Jesus Christ! you know she has chlamydia right!" He said then stomped off.

I sighed and looked at the floor.

"kenz don't take any notice of him, I'm embarrassed to call him my friend at the moment" kendall said.

I smiled and stood up "you coming back in?" I asked gesturing to Logans room.

"Na, I'll hang back for a bit... Give you guys some space" he replied.

"okay... Thanks" I said then walked in to see Logan.

I spent most of the day with Logan, we talked through a load of things, possible problems we will come across, and possible ways to avoid them, he too said about me moving to LA. I wasnt keen but in the Long run I don't think we would survive two minutes if Logan was left to his own devices.

He did say that he loved me. I said it back to him. kendall came in and out throughout the day. Logan laughed when I said I was going to thread kendalls eyebrows.

Out of all the guys I guess Logan was the least preened.

Once Logan was taken down for his x ray I said my farewells to him and left.

Kendall drove me back to my hotel, I cut his hair, and did his eye brows, he looked amazing, his eyes were unreal, I had never really noticed before.

Now his hair was shorter it looked darker and it made his brilliant clear green eyes look out of this world.

"this is great Mackenzie. Thankyou" kendall said as he checked him self out in the mirror.

"that's okay, what do you think of the eye brows? you only needed a tiny bit off but do you see the difference?" I chirped, pleased with the mini makeover I had given him.

"yeah they look amazing" he said giving his newly shaped eyebrows a wiggle.

"hopefully paisley will like it" I said.

"take a picture and shove it on ya twitter" kendall said getting his phone out of his pocket. "what's your name on here?" Kendall said loading up his twitter page.

"kendall I can't... " I whispered.

"what? why not?" He asked.

"well its a bit embarrassing..." I said.

Kendall smirked, "load it up let me see... " he mocked me.

I sighed, but loaded up my twitter account on Logans brand new laptop

I showed him what was on there.

"redcherry huh? ... Your only following Logan kenz..." Kendall got the giggles.

"don't take the piss" I smiled.

"okay well delete all this crap..." He said deleting all the Jason Mraz posts I had sent Logan."you don't want people thinking your some crazy stalker with a pair of scissors in your hand"

He changed all of my settings, starting with my real name instead of the made up one I had put in to hide from Carlos and his constant twitter searches he would do.  
He kept the redcherry though. He followed a bunch of celebrities for me so I didn't look like a sad act,including paisley and all the big time rush boys.

"There you go... Ooh give me your phone" he said holding his hand out.

I gave him my phone  
"okay... Say cheese" he said pointing it at me.

I rolled my eyes, I gave my self a quick check in the mirror then smiled away. Kendall took a couple of pictures, then took one of us both together and then one of his new hair cut.

He sent the pictures to my twitter, used the one of my face for my profile and put the others as posts.

He then took a picture of himself on his phone and sent it to his own twitter .  
"Mackenzie are you ready for this..."he smiled.

"ready for what? I said

"sit down and watch" he said pointing at the laptop screen

I did, I saw the picture kendall had taken pop up on the news feed, on the link it said "amazing new hair cut from the beautiful Mackenzie Davies redcherry. Show her some love everyone."

"what exactly am I waiting for?" I asked.

Kendall was texting on his phone.  
"hang on..." He said

"what are you doing now?" I said.

I noticed James had retweeted kendalls photo, then paisley did too.

"right how many followers do you have?" Kendall asked.

"none" I replied "you know that"

kendall smiled "press f5 kenz"

I did "holy shit! 548 followers" I squealed.

Kendall laughed. "Press it again"

I did "1342... Oh my God"

"I don't think your going to have any trouble finding a job by the time that's finished going up" kendall smiled.

"wow that's amazing" I kept pressing f5. The number of followers I had were going up in the hundreds.

I got the giggles. it was ridiculous.

"twitter comes in handy sometimes... The rushers love the cut too, read some of this" kendall said shoving his phone in my face.

I scrolled down and read all the comments on the haircut I had just given.

Kendall was right, they did all like it. They all said how good and sexy he looked.

"I can't believe this kendall... Its madness." I said as I carried on reading all the comments.

"word of advice don't say anything personal on there. Sheriden has had so many problems with twitter. if people write shit, ignore it don't write back"

I nodded. "thanks kendall... This is amazing"

"so is this" kendall said looking at his hair again in the mirror.

"once Logan re tweets that for you your numbers will go up even more... fortunately for you, your currently dating the most popular member of big time rush... On twitter anyway, he has the bonus of coming from the largest state" he shrugged with a grin.

"you really think I will get a job easy because of this?" I asked.

"yep I guarantee it" he said

I smiled, kendall gave me a hug. We said our goodbyes and he left me alone in the hotel room.

I stayed up for hours watching my followers go up and up, and reading some of the tweets people had sent me. it was gone midnight when it had hit over 7000.

I decided to try and get some sleep.

I had butterflies in my stomach, but I did manage to get some sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**PAISLEYS STORY.**

I was just on my way back from the most amazing experience of my life.

I had just finished recording my sample on the latest David Guetta track.  
The song was destined to be huge, this was going to be the making of me.

James and I were currently on a little shopping spree before we had to go back to the airport.

He was on a mission, we went through department store, after department store. He was searching for a new rug.

I bought a ton of clothes. I loved going shopping especially when I had one of the boys with me, I felt amazing. Strutting my way next to James maslow.  
It was snowing outside but I still wore my superstar sunglasses to hide from photographers. James had a baseball cap on.

"this is it pais" James said looking at a rather jazzy looking rug.

I looked at him and smiled, I could safely say it was the ugliest rug I had seen in my life.

"Hmmm, its different" I said, it looked like someone had spilt a jar of jelly beans over the rug.

"oh I don't want it in that colour, I want it in that" James said pointing at a sample rug behind on display.

" ahhh... I see, yeah that's better" I said as I looked at the slate coloured jelly bean rug.

James bought and organised the delivery of his new item for his bungalow.  
I found an amazing pair of converse sneakers for kendall.

it was soon time to get on the plane and make our way back to LA. We stopped off at sushi bar in the airport, I had never eaten it before, James insisted to try it. It wasnt really my thing but it beat crappy airline food.

It was late so the plane was dimly lit and quiet.

I read some of my text messages from kendall then relayed the information to James.

"looks like kendall has a house guest for a bit, Logan is out of hospital" I said

"that's good, the last few days have been a total fuck up. Carlos could of killed him... I thought Logan was going back to his hotel?"

"yeah I gather from this" I waved my phone at James "that Kenzie isn't staying long, so that means I'm going to be mother hen, kendall won't look after him, he is a right lazy fucker"

"you two are... Argumentative aren't you?" James said.

"yeah... I don't know why, everyone says it. He wants me to meet his family but I'm a bit nervous" I explained.

"his family are fine... Kendalls brothers are cool" James said

"yeah I've met his brothers, its his mom that scares me, kendall always says how immature I am. I don't want to show him up" I explained.

"pais I don't think you immature, I think your very sensible actually. I think kendall says things to you to get a rise out of you. its a funny habit you two have about doing it" he said

"James..." I laughed "we don't always fight just to do it, sometimes we just do it" I chuckled.

James laughed and shook his head at the madness that was mine and kendalls relationship.

"does it never bother you that Sheriden its so much older than you James, what is it? 8 years?"

james smiled, not wanting to declare his girlfriends age "something like that and no its never been an issue. Sheriden looks younger than some girls my own age... She is sexy as fuck pais" he said.

I laughed.

"what's funny? She is so fucking sexy" James said smiling.

"I've never heard you talk like that before, you are a normal guy after all" I laughed.

James chuckled "I like my private life private, that's all. Although that is very difficult to achieve when Sheriden likes to make everything in to a publicity stunt"

"she loves the spotlight... How are you guys now? Back to normal yet?" I asked.

"normal... Now there's a word... We are as normal a we are going to get. We have discussed all our options and decided that we aren't going to go down any baby route." He said with a weak smile.

"really James? Is that what you actually want, Sheriden said you were talking about surrogacy" I said in disbelief.

"we talked about it. You know seriously talked, and looked in to it. But at the end of the day we both had fears and doubts that we didn't want to risk... I don't want to risk anything that will make her crack again pais, she acts tough but she is scared shitless underneath, her back isn't great still, we decided that it would be easier to know now that we won't have kids than to have years of wondering when." James finished.

"James I know you love her so much but have you really thought about what your giving up for her. I remember seeing you with ... Mia? Was It?"

"yeah Mia... And Michal, they are fantastic kids. To be honest pais I don't think we will miss out, I have my bro and sister to pop out kids, and Sheriden has Carlos and his brothers...I know its not the same, but its what we have that we know is certain" He said.

"certain is good. If only everything in life was certain" I said.

"I'm certain that I love Sheriden. Its always been her, its always gonna be her. She is my world paisley, my complete world... You know she wants me to go to Texas with her to sort some things out from her rented house and meet that Toby guy that's got a thing for her... I don't want to go but I am because its important to her. Just like you meeting kendalls mom is important to kendall" he said with a smile.

"I love the way you can swing your conversations around back to me James... Its a raw talent you possess" I laughed.

"its my job to look after you paisley" he smiled.

"well your the best boss I've ever had. Its fun all this isn't ..."

"you okay pais?" James asked looking at me.

I shook my head and scrambled for a sick bag.  
In the end James got the one in front of him first and handed it to me already open.

I heaved my guts up, I just felt worse as the flight went on. I got cold and clammy. James looked fairly concerned.

"I'm never eating sushi again James" I cried as I yet again yakked my stomach up in a bag.

"pais I'm so sorry... there was me thinking I could sit next to some one on a plane that didn't cry or throw up" he joked.

"ha fucking ha James" I said as I spat in to the bag.

Once we got back in LA I was meant to be dropped of at my own place but James had phoned kendall, and kendall had insisted I go to his. I wouldn't be able to look after my self with food poisoning and with Logan needing looking after too it made sense.

I've felt so cold, kendall wrapped a big blanket round me the minute I got in to his town house. I sat on the sofa, my head felt like shit. But I wanted to talk to Logan, I hadn't seen him since the boat trip.

I sat next to him and he gave me a one armed hug as kendall tried to force some water in me.

James said his hellos and goodbyes after dropping me off then left.

Mackenzie was asleep and resting her head on Logans lap. Logans other hand that wasn't wrapped around my my shoulder gently swept over Mackenzies red hair.

He looked so loved up, it was nice to see.

I had to make the occasional dart to the loo. as well as the sickness my backside wanted a piece of the action too.

Logan looked horrendous, I said to him he did and he made some wise crack joke that he should change his name to Logan horrenderson.  
Kendall found this highly amusing.

I was now snuggled up with my handsome kendall, he looked very pleasing to my eyes with the new hair doo he sported.

Unfortunately my eyes really needed rest, kendall carried me up to his bed. he left his ensuite light on just incase I had to do a late night run for the bath room. Which I did after only being in bed for five minutes. I was still heaving my guts up.

I crawled back in to bed feeling like shit, I was boiling hot now.

Kendall lay next to me looking at me.  
"paisley ... Do you want me to call a doctor baby?" He said gently.

I shook my head.  
"you look so bad babe, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

I just held my hand out for him to take. He did.

I was too hot to be held and too sick to be moved around.

I did fall to sleep, but had odd dreams, that seemed so real. I dreamt I was back in my old house where my mom lived, only she wasn't there, my ex boyfriend Ryan was... Ryan was stood with his back to me in the messy living room, the dream seemed so accurate everything in its proper place, but once I placed my hand on ryans shoulder and he had turned around to face me, his face was all beaten and mushed up. His eye was hanging from his once handsome face.  
I screamed, and screamed...

"paisley...paisley... Pais, wake up!" kendall was saying frantically as he shook me awake.

I burst in to tears at the vision that still lay in my memory. I told kendall about it, he said its just because of Logans face and not feeling well.

It was just gone 3am now. I still felt rough, I layed in kendalls arms for a while before deciding I was going to be sick again.

Kendall came with me to the bathroom this time, he scooped my long black hair out of the way as I made my self look so unattractive in front of him.

"oh my good God, please kendall, go away. I don't want you seeing me a big pukey smelly mess" I howled at him in to the toilet bowl.

"too late now baby" kendall said "do you want some water?" He asked.

I nodded.  
I went back off to bed. And slept again when I woke up next it was morning. Kendall wasn't next to me, I layed there deciding if I felt any better, my stomach didn't, I still felt ill, and I imagined I would still have the runs but at least my body temperature seemed normal.

I walked out the room and down the stairs to the lounge.

"hey pais... Come here" kendall said as he stood up and gave me a hug.

"how you feeling?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"awful, still feel rotten"I replied then sat down.

Kendall sat with me and I just stared at the TV, kendall had a music channel on.

Logan and Mackenzie made there way down from kendalls 3rd floor guest room.

"hey pais, how are you feeling, Logan said you were really bad last night?" Mackenzie asked.

"hey... I'm okay feeling a bit better but don't think I'm ready to eat anything with out it coming back up...how are you Mr horrenderson, this morning anyway? I directed at Logan.

Logan was just easing himself in to kendalls sofa, he was shirtless and his ribs looked like Carlos had kicked two barrels of shit out of them.

"yeah... Feel on the mend" he smiled. Mackenzie gave him a kiss on his good cheek.

"so what's going on with you two? You a couple now?" I asked looking at the both of them.

They looked at each other and chuckled.

"I can safely say that Mackenzie has tamed me, and after a long chat and a lot of persuasion she has agreed to come stay with me for a while, after she has explained it to her mom" he winked.

"what? Your moving in together? That's insane..."I said almost a bit too loud.

"not forever just till I find a job, I've got nothing in Idaho, and after kendall did that twitter thing I've been scouted by so many hairdressers. I mean so many... Its insane how life can flip around here" Mackenzie said filled with excitement.

"it is insane... You two look great together though, how is Carlos handling all this news?" I asked.

They looked at each other, and kendall shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"what's happened?" I asked

"nothing, Carlos is being a tool, he is fine with Logan but he is out of order with Mackenzie... Like really out of order. He called her a slut yesterday when he came over." Kendall said.

"ooh is that what his twitter status was about.?" I asked.

I did notice that Carlos had tweeted yesterday "speak your mind, and free your heart"

"I dunno, he was a Dick" kendall said.

I stroked kendalls leg, then had to get up and be sick.

I felt better as the day went on, and even ate. I still felt delicate.

I think kendall was getting fed up of having a bunch of people lounging around in his house. Naturally it was me he got angry at not Logan.

Mackenzie left the next morning to have the unpleasant conversation with her mother that she was moving in with a boy she had only known for a few months,  
Then explain that its a different boy to the one she was dating and say once his house is re furbished from the fire they will be shacking up together in LA.

After I said bye to kenz I felt rough and decided to go back to bed. I ruffled Logans hair as I walked passed, he was Sat on the sofa watching TV then I made my way up to the second floor back to bed with kendall.

He welcomed me back in to his warm bed and I snuggled in to him, we shared a slow kiss. Which led to some touching but I had to pull away and go heave my guts up again.

I walked back in to the bedroom to find kendall getting dressed.

"sorry kendall... I guess the sushi isn't going away on its own, I'll go to the doctor... I think its the longest I've been in your company and we haven't had sex"

Kendall just shrugged

"what's the matter? Surely you can't be in a mood with me for being ill?" I asked.

"I'm not in a mood, you were fine last night, just wondering if your actually sick or just don't want to do it" he mumbled.

"what? Baby I love you, I can't fake being sick can I?" I said now feeling tearful.

kendall smiled at me, I didn't like it. It wasn't a kendall smile.

"what is it baby?" I asked sitting down on the bed, kendall sat next to me.

"I'm just fed up with all this bickering we do. I can't take it pais" he said.

"yeah I know but its just us isn't it, James said we have worked it in as a way to have sex, he says its odd, but we're not always like it are we" I said taking a sip of water from the glass on the bedside.

"your talking to James about us now... That's fucked up paisley, it pisses me off" kendall said now standing up.

"so your telling me you don't tell Sheriden anything about us... I know you do, I wasn't moaning about you kendall, I was saying that I like how we are... I love you baby"

"yeah I love you too but I just don't know if its enough anymore... The arguments have taken their toll" he said.

"kendall what are you getting at? You want to break up?.. I don't want to break up with you, I love you so much" I said now starting to cry.

"I didn't say that pais, I'm just saying somethings Gotta change" he said not facing me.

"look I will go home, after I've been to the doctors I will just go home okay, give you some space, I'm sorry I make us argue kendall, please don't break up with me" I sobbed then had to go to the bathroom to be sick again.

Kendall followed me in and pulled my hair back for me as I was sick in the toilet.

"pais what's going to happen in the future? Are we just never going to move in together. Logan and Mackenzie have only known each other five minutes and they're moving in together... I'm just starting to worry that things are going to get worse" he said.

As I had my head in the toilet waiting for the next wave of sushi sickness to come over me I knew I wasnt going to win this fight.

"kendall... You said that you were never like this with girls before so the problem is obviously me. I don't want to make you miserable... Is that what I'm doing? Making you miserable?" I said, the toilet bowl making my voice echo.

"I don't know pais... I love you though yeah. Its not something I can turn off, maybe if we had a break, just to evaluate things?"

I sobbed in to the toilet, "oh my God, your breaking up with me" I howled.

Kendall rubbed my back "pais we're not breaking up, I just need some space to think... I love you" he said.

when I had finished puking I made a doctors appointment for the following day and had a cry on Logans shoulder.

"I love him so much Logan, no one ever gets back together after a break... I can't believe this is happening, I thought it was all fine... Is... Is he seeing someone else logue?" I blubbed out

"no he isn't pais, he just gets fed up with being stroppy... I don't think its you, I think its both of you." Logan said.

I heard a beep out front, my cab had arrived to take me back to my apartment.

Kendall came in, he hugged me, I just cried even harder.  
"feel better soon pais... I love you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too baby" I cried in to his shoulder.

I then left kendalls house a newly single girl.

I phoned James and told him what had happened. He was as surprised as me. He had his own news though. Sheriden had set a date for the wedding.  
It was going to be on James' birthday in 6 months.  
She had planned a huge wedding in Vegas at the Belle point. it must be costing them a fortune.  
I was so pleased for him. But I found it difficult to show it as I felt so lousy.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Kendall didn't phone but he sent me a text it just read "night night pais x x" he always said goodnight to me wherever he was in the world.

I was grateful of that but I didn't reply.

The next morning I still felt rough, I wasnt sure if I would even make it in to the doctors but after I had thrown up I felt a lot better.

I drove my own car,  
what i was told at the doctors was not what i had expected, once out I drove to kendalls. I needed to see him desperately.

I pulled up and banged on the door. He answered.

I collapsed in his arms "do you love me?"I cried... "do you love me?"

"paisley... What's wrong? You know I do!" He said still stood at the door with me.

"if you mean it, say it" I begged.

"I love you pais... " he said.

"kendall I've fucked up big time..." I admitted.

"no you haven't, its both of us, we can work it out pais... I promise" he said.

"no baby, I've fucked up. Kendall... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I blubbed.

I noticed Logan look up from his seat on the sofa.

"what have you done?" Kendall said backing away from me.

"I'm having a baby kendall... We're having a baby" I sobbed.

Kendall just stared at me.  
"your pregnant?" He said.

I nodded.

Kendall came back to me and wrapped me in his arms. "don't say sorry, this is great pais... This is amazing..." He whispered.

I looked up at him with my watery eyes. "really?" I blinked at him.

"really... Its a shock but this is great..."kendall said as he directed me inside his house. Logan got him self up and made his way upstairs. I guess he had heard everything and thought we needed to chat alone.

"did you find this out today?" Kendall asked.

I nodded "just a minute ago, I came straight here. I needed to tell you, I was so scared you would want me to get rid of it. Baby I'm scared... "

"pais Jesus, you know I would never do that. A baby ... Fuck pais this is nuts" kendall laughed.

"I don't know how its happened, I took my pill I promise... Have I ruined everything?" I sobbed.

"no paisley nothing is ruined, this is amazing... " kendall said.

"God I love you so much.. Fuck what is James going to say" I said.

"James...? Shit what its Sheriden going to think?... Paisley your career will be want this don't you" kendall looked at my face "fuck, course you do, pais... I thought you had food poisoning?"

"so did I, the doctor said I may of had stomach flu but I'm about 14 weeks kendall, just didn't notice, I guess everything has been crazy..."

"14 weeks... Shit that was on tour babe"

"salmon"  
"salmon"  
we both said together.

We all had some random salmon dish at the beggining the tour which made us and the entire crew ill, James got put in hospital for the night because he had it so bad.

But the sickness would of cost me my pill, the sickness only lasted a day, boredom on the coach lasted a lot longer, kendall and I had so much sex on tour... Unsafe sex so it seemed.

"paisley... fuck, I can't get it in my head... We are actually having a baby... " kendall said.

"yeah we are... I know things aren't great, I will make them great" I promised

we spent the next hour chatting before Logan came down again. We did tell him but asked him not to tell anyone, including Mackenzie just yet. I felt first people to know apart from kendalls family should be Sheriden.

I'm not sure what she would make of it seeing as her and kendall once apon a time had made a baby that was lost in a car crash.

" kendall... What does this mean for us, like on a break...?" I asked.

"pais, fuck the arguements, a baby means everything to us... Doesn't it?"

"yes... It does... " I cried and kendall took me in his arms.  
The shock was too much for me. I needed a good cry.

"I love you paisley... This will work" kendall said smiling.

My world had completely changed.


	18. Chapter 18

**MACKENZIES STORY**  
I had just landed back down in Portland to meet up and talk with my mother.  
I had practically got through the door to her house, this wasnt going to be easy.

I hung around in the kitchen, I made mom a coffee.

"mom, I have some news actually" I started with  
"what's that then love? Are we going to meet this young man of yours finally?" She asked.

"well, its actually a bit more than that... I'm not seeing Carlos anymore..." I confessed.

"oh Mackenzie, I am sorry..." She sympathised.

"mom... I'm actually seeing someone else now, his name is Logan, he is really nice" I tried to explain.

"the boy from the fire?" She asked.

"yeah that's him, he isn't really very well at the moment, but he is so nice mom. Its kind of serious" I said.

"Mackenzie... Don't go breaking your heart on the first few boys that turn up, your a beautiful girl, let the boys work that out" she said.

"mom... I think they have worked it out. I really like Logan... He cares a lot for me" I explained.

"well is he going to grace us with his presence? This Logan... He is the one that you flew back to see in hospital, how sick is he?" Mom asked.

"well he was really ill but he is okay now, he kind of got in to a fight with Carlos... He came off a lot worse though mom. I would like you to meet him though... He has asked me to stay with him for a while in LA... Just until I find a job"

"he wants you to stay in Los Angeles with him... Move in with him?"

"kind of, its just hard living so far away... It won't be for a while yet, his house won't be ready until march"

"Mackenzie I don't think its a good idea honey. I don't like it that your in boise let alone LA, and what about your sister, she won't be able to afford that flat on her own."

"Mom, I've already said that I would. I really like him, and besides I've been offered some really good jobs out there... This will be good for me mom"

"Mackenzie have you been taking drugs?"

"what? No of course I haven't, why would I take drugs?"

"that Sheriden Lloyd that made you lose your job at Frantz takes drugs Mackenzie, I read the papers ... I really don't like you hanging out with all these people. I think you should put your sister first kenz not a bunch of people that seem cool because they are on TV"

"Mom its got nothing to do with them being famous, its about Logan... Honestly if you met him you would think he is just normal."

"Mackenzie your 19 now, you moved out of my home a long time ago but I don't agree with this. If you go then it will be against my wishes"

"Oh don't say that mom. when have I ever let you down, I've always been sensible."

"I know you have kenz, that's why I know you will make the right choice... Your father would never let you go to Los Angeles anyway"

"dad isn't even here mom, there isn't any reason for me to stay here or in boise"

"Kenz I don't want you moving halfway across the country to move in with a boy I've never met. Its ridiculous and dangerous"

my mother took her coffee and went in to the front room leaving me on my own.

I sighed and tears welled in my eyes. I pulled out my phone and called Logan.

he answered

"hello beautiful, how was your flight?" Logan answered.

"Logan... My mom isn't happy about me going to LA. I don't think I can go" I said sounding tearful.

"I had a feeling she wouldn't be happy Kenzie... I don't really know what to say. I want you with me baby but I don't want to piss your mom off... I love you kenz" Logan said.

"I love you too ... I don't know what to do Logan" I said running a hand across my forehead.

"I wish you never went back now... " he said.

"you and me both baby. Miss you already, did you take you're painkillers?" I asked

"no not yet, they make me feel sick, I'm doing okay though... Kenz, let me talk to you're mom"

"what? No your not talking to her, she will embarrass me" I protested.

"kenz just let me talk to her..." He insisted.

I laughed." No she will think your a pushy Jock, she did want to know when she will meet you though"

"really... Does she know what happened?" Logan asked.

"I said about the fight but not details, I tell my mom pretty much everything, we are really close logues... How is paisley feeling? she looked bad still this morning"

"she isn't great, things aren't great here really, I think her and kendall have split up. She went back to hers earlier" Logan said.

"what? That's nuts, what happened? they were fine?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I think kendall is just having a downer day, pais went back to bed after you left then she came out crying... Kendall is just quiet at the moment. I'm up in my room, I wanted to give him space" he explained.

" oh God... I don't get it. They are crazy for each other... Logan who is looking after you? " I asked.

"I feel fine kenz, I don't need any one to look after me. I would go back to the hotel but I think I would miss kendalls bath, it works a treat on my ribs" he said.

"yeah and you need to eat right logues, if you went back to the hotel how exactly would you eat, you wouldn't have a kitchen... Logan you worry me... Kendall isn't great at taking care of paisley let alone you" I explained.

We chatted on the phone for ages, my mom walked back in to the kitchen and caught the tail end of my phone conversation.

After I hung up she gave me the third degree.

"Mackenzie did I hear you tell that boy that you love him?" She said.

"mom, don't start..." I nagged.

"I take it that your sleeping with him then? I hope you're being safe kenz, I don't mean to preach but it may look like the easy life to get stuck with a rich boy and make a little family but it won't last" she went on.

"mom! I'm not talking to you about this" I laughed. "that's not what I'm after from Logan or any other boy"

I walked out of the room.

My sister savannah was home, I had a good catch up with her, she was more like a best friend than a sister.

She didn't seem to think too badly of me wanting to desert her in the flat in Idaho. But she did say it seemed very unlike something I would do, and was worried I had Been talked in to it. Which I had, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do it

the three of us did a bit of shopping together and had a nice evening meal. I gave Logan another ring before I went to sleep he assured me he was okay. I did miss him so much.

Again he asked to talk to my mom, even if I did let him she wouldn't change her mind.

I guess I would either have to have a long distance relationship or go against my mother.

Whichever way it went I would end up letting someone down.

The next day Logan called me, he said that he has a surprise for me. I did wonder what it was seeing as he was house bound until his bruising had gone down.  
They had done a really good job covering all this up, or rather Sheriden had. I wouldn't be surprised if she had thrown a lot of money at someone to make it all go away, but I didn't like to ask.

I tried to call paisley to see how she was bearing up but her phone was off.

My sister and I decided to have a pj day in front of the TV watching movies. Mom went out to her job in the bank and came home just after 5pm to find me and savannah in the same place as she left us, but both of us were blubbing wrecks as we had just got to the end of the "note book" with Ryan gosling in it.

My mom laughed at us and began making dinner.

The door bell rang soon after, I heard mom shout that she would get it. A few minutes later she walked in to the front room.

"Mackenzie you have a visitor" she said.

I thought it was going to be one of my friends but as I walked out to the door I saw Logan standing in the porch.

"oh my God... What are you doing here" I said giving him a hug.

"long story" he smiled.

"well come in... " I gestured gently pulling him in by the wrist.

I led him in to the kitchen where my mom had returned to stirring a saucepan.

"mom this is Logan" I chirped.

My mom smiled at him of course it was hard to get passed what he actually looked like, but one side of his face still looked normal and handsome.

"hi... Mackenzie said you got in to a fight... must of been some fight" she said.

"I guess I do look pretty awful right now... But its nice to finally meet you Mrs Davies, Mackenzie always has lots of nice things to tell me about you" Logan said with a smile.

I was beaming, I couldn't believe Logan was here.

"well that's good... Would you like to stay for dinner Logan? We are just about to eat" she asked.

"... yeah that would be great. Thankyou." He replied.

"we should put a bag over your head logues so you don't put any one off there food" I laughed.

"very funny" he replied.

Dinner was kind of awkward, but Logan played it well, his years of being a ladies man were paying off. My mother and sister were putty in his hands"

"may I just ask what the fight was about, for your friend to do that to you?" My mom asked from across the table.

"sure... Basically Mackenzie and I did a bad thing and hooked up when she was still with Carlos. Carlos found out, had a go at her. She got panicky and Carlos decided to smash her inhaler to bits. That's what riled me up. I found it hard to control my temper then once I opened my mouth I found it hard to stop and Carlos ... Did this" he said pointing at his face.

"savannah smiled, it must of sounded fairly Romantic hearing the edited version of what happened. If my mom had of asked me I would of just blurted out chlamydia and ruined everything.

She seemed fairly happy that Logan Had defended me, but I don't think she was about to let me swan off to LA with out a fight.

"where are you staying Logan?" Mom asked.

"I've not booked anywhere yet, I came straight to see Mackenzie, probably the hotel next to the airport though" Logan replied.

"no... Mom, Logan can stay here, can't he?" I butted in.

My mother looked at me with despairing eyes, but smiled sweetly and replied "yes, of course... Logan can stay here the night, there is plenty of room it would be silly to waste money on a hotel, plus It would be nice to thank you for looking after Kenzie over Christmas" she said.

I smiled at Logan.

"its really not a problem to find a hotel Mrs Davies, but that's very kind thank you" Logan replied, he was rubbing his leg against mine under the kitchen table.

"its fine dear, really... Mackenzie said you asked her to move to LA... Isn't it a bit soon for all for that" my mom probed.

"well actually that's why I travelled down here today. I have a job offer for her... In LA" Logan said.

"what? What job offer" I asked, bemused by this spontaneous outburst.

Logan smiled, he got up and walked over to his carry on bag he had with him, he took a piece of paper out and walked back over to the table.

"I have a friend that has just bought this place. It will need a lot of doing up but they are looking for a head stylist. Mackenzie created a bit of a stir on twitter by cutting paisleys boyfriend hair" Logan placed a picture of a worn down shop for us all to see in the centre of the table.

I looked at him he winked at me.  
"head stylist?" I repeated. "that's amazing"

"mom... This is great isn't it... Head stylist" I repeated again.

"that does sound good Mackenzie, but... Well to be honest its not the getting a job in LA that worries me, its where you will be living. I think its far too soon to be moving in together"

"mom!" I said embarrassed.

"no, its fine kenz. Mrs Davies if kenzie decided to take this job she will be living there" Logan pointed to the balconied apartment above the little shop window. "I realise it must be worrying for you, but I have Mackenzies best interests at heart, she means a lot to me..." Logan said.

My mom smiled,  
"its just so far away from me that's all" she said.

"mom I will still come back, just like I do now, it won't be any different, you and savannah can come up to visit me too, we could go shopping and go to hollywood... Head stylist mom... That's amazing for me, it would of taken me years at frants to work my way to head stylist"

"yes..yes I know... Okay well go to LA but you can be the one to tell your father. He is going to hit the roof when he finds out" mom said.

Logan looked at me.  
I felt the need to explain seeing as my dad was no where to be seen. But I would tell him all later.

The evening wore on. I took Logan up to the room he would be staying in. my mom knocked on the door to say she was going to bed, but it was really to say Mackenzie get in your own room.

I gave Logan a quick kiss and went in to my own room that was decorated the same as when I had left school. I loved this room.  
I waited half hour then silently crept across the Landing and snuck in to Logans room.

He was fast asleep, but I crawled in beside him in the little single bed.  
He woke up  
"hey beautiful... You're going to get in to trouble" he smiled

I kissed his bruised face " I don't care logues. I've wish you felt better, I hate seeing you like this" I stroked his bruises "I love you so much it almost hurts you know" my tiredness and the latenight made it easy to speak the truth to Logan.

He smiled at me as I lay next to him, our faces inches from each other. "I love you too Kenzie".

"Logan, why didn't you say about this salon before?" I asked.

"I didn't know about it until last night" he replied.

He looked like he was hiding something  
"oh shit, its Sheriden isn't it... The friend? Logan I'm not doing it..." I moaned.

Logan took one of my hands in his and gave me a kiss on the lips.  
"its not Sheriden" he smiled "its me... I put an offer in this morning which was excepted... The place is yours kenz, your in charge of hiring and firing, I just pay the bills" he said with a smile.

I searched his eyes like he was a mad man.  
"just so my mom couldn't say no?" I whispered.

"are you angry?" He replied

"not angry... I didn't really want you to do that though..." I said.

"Mackenzie I do care so much about you. You make me the person I want to be, and I love you, I've never felt like this before... ever, so you have to forgive me if I have the means of giving you a reason to stay with me in LA and using them" Logan spoke slowly, he looked really tired.

"logues are you okay, you look wacked out?" I asked running a thumb over his battered eye.

he smiled "pain killers... I took them before I got in to bed, they make me sleepy...and feel sick"

"I'm never gong to forgive Carlos for what he has done... Come here, I will make it all go away" I smiled pulling his head in closer for a kiss.

Logan ran his hand along my spine. Neither of us had finished our course of antibiotics yet so sex was a no go.

"you best get back in to you're own bed kenz." Logan whispered.

I shook my head.  
"nope, looking after you logie"

Logan smiled.  
"so when do you tell your dad... Where is he? Can he say no?"

"he can say no, but I'm going. My mom and dad split up last year. He lives in Portland still... Just with his new girlfriend" I said quickly getting the words out.

"how am I only just finding this out now kenz... That is huge, why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked.

"its not as huge as it could of been if I was still living at home, but I find it embarrassing really. He had some midlife crisis or something and ran off with this girl that is 6 years older than me" I explained.

"shit really?... He will come round though, don't people get over those kind of things?" Logan said.

"he might come round but my mom won't take him back, he only told us about heather... His girlfriend, because he had to. they have a baby together now... Its fucked. My mom was heartbroken" I said.

"oh... That is fucked, how old is your dad?" Logan asked

"46, my mom is 38, she thinks its disgusting... It is disgusting" I repeated.

"do you still get along with him?" Logan asked.

"not really, he is still my dad, but I find it hard to forget what hurt he has caused us all. Sean is adorable, he is the baby. Its not his fault so I love him to bits but its so different now... Your parents are split up too right?" I asked him.

"yeah, when I was 8. But I think everything turned out for the best with that. But I cried for so long the day my dad left the house. I'll never forget it" he said reliving the moment in his head.

"we should go visit my dad while you're down here logues. It will piss him off to think I'm dating this beaten up ruffian" I laughed. "they won't have a clue who you are" I added.

"we can do what ever you want to do my beautiful babe... Kenz, the apartment that's above the salon...its ready to move in to now, its just the shop that needs doing up. I thought I might bunk in with you for a bit until my house is ready... Don't tell you're mum that though."he smiled "I can't really stay at kendalls anymore, there is a ton going on for them at the moment"

"yeah that sounds like a good plan ... I tried to phone paisley but she won't return my calls. I hope they work things out" I replied.

"shit I didn't tell you did I... They are back together and have some interesting news" Logan smiled at me from across his pillow.

"really...what news?" I asked.

"well I promised I wouldn't breathe a word but you don't count... Paisley is pregnant... How mental is that? Kendall is so fucking happy, I think something died inside him after Sheriden lost his baby in the crash, but he is smiling so bad I think his face might split in two" Logan grinned.

"oh my God... Pregnant" I whispered.

"mad isn't it... But good though" Logan added.

"she is so young still, I couldn't imagine having a baby now" I said.

"I don't think it was planned" Logan said

I shook my head at the insane news I had just heard. Logan was right it was good... For them as a couple, but wow... Madness.

"kenz, I'm gonna have to try and sleep these tabs off or I'm going to be puking in your moms bathroom, I don't want that... Get in your own bed"

"she won't know I'm here, she is up at 7 for work, my door is shut, your door is shut... I'm staying logues. I'll let you sleep" I said as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by Logan. It was day light now.

I looked at him as he smiled at me, he had woken me up by stroking his fingers on the inside of my arm.

"you have two eyes today Logan. The swellings gone down a lot" I said smiling back.

"it feels better a little bit too, not so much pressure" he agreed.

"you coming to visit my dad with me?" I said as I touched his once gorgeous chest with my fingers. It was now all the colours of the rainbow thanks to Carlos pena... I hated him so much.

"yeah that's cool with me." He replied.

I smiled at him "good... Be as cocky as you like towards him. He won't be nice, he always treats my sisters boyfriends like trash. He will go nuts with you looking like that"

"ooh sounds like a fun day ahead" Logan laughed.

We had a cheeky shower together while my sister was still sleeping, the not having sex thing we still had to keep up was becoming harder as Logan felt better.

But we were behaved, got dressed, ate breakfast and I treated Logan to the delights of my driving skills, in my crappy Honda.

It took around twenty minutes to reach my dads.

"so... You ready for this...?" I said as I pulled up outside the smart new build home.

"I'm ready" Logan replied as he pulled down his cap a little further.

"you may see a side of me that is different once we go through this door" I laughed.

Logan grinned and nodded.

We walked up to the door and knocked.

"will they know who I am" Logan whispered.

"not a clue" I whispered back.

Logan smiled just as the door opened up.

"Mackenzie... We weren't expecting you ..." Heather answered with.

"yeah sorry, it was a last minute idea, I've got someone I would like dad to meet... Is he in?" I asked.

"yeah come in.. Excuse the mess, Sean hasn't been sleeping great, which means I haven't been sleeping great..." Heather said.

"don't worry about it" I replied, the place looked fine anyway.

Logan followed me in, heather hadn't addressed him at all.

Sean was playing on his baby mat on the floor in the lounge. Logan sat on the sofa while I picked Sean up and then sat him on my lap as I perched down next to Logan.

"kev'... Mackenzie is here" heather shouted out in the direction of the kitchen.

"he is cute, how old is he?" Logan asked looking at my little brother sean.

" nine months old now aren't you seany" I said to my brother rather than to Logan.  
I heard Logan chuckle at me.

"hello Macks, what are you doing here?" My dad said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"hi dad, I thought I would introduce you to Logan while he is in the area. Logan this is my dad Kevin.." I smiled waiting for the reaction of when dad saw Logans beaten face under the peak of his cap.

Logan stood up and held a hand out to shake.

My dad froze on the spot for a fraction of a second then they exchanged the shake.

"good to meet you Kevin" Logan said.

My dad just nodded.

Logan sat back down.

"so your from Idaho then?" My dad asked Logan but I felt I should answer.

"no dad Logan is from Texas but he lives in Los Angeles at the moment, that's partly the reason we have come to see you today" I said smiling as Sean pulled on my red hair smiling up at me.

"partly...?" My dad repeated.

"yeah, Logan asked if I would move out there with him and I said yes.  
I've got a job and a little apartment above a salon to live in" I beamed, waiting for him to lose his cool.

my dad looked at Logan and frowned

"Los Angeles?... How long have you two been dating?" My dad asked.

"kind of since Christmas, but we met in November..." I smiled sweetly

My dad shook his head "heather could you take the baby please" was all my dad said as heather walked up and took Sean from me then left the room.

"Mackenzie you do realise this is ridiculous don't you. You're mother will never allow it" he said sternly.

"mum said its fine, but that I had to tell you myself... so here I am" I said tucking an arm around Logans back.

"well has your mother met him" my dad said gesturing to Logan.

"dad don't be rude, Logan is really nice and he means a lot to me... Yes mum has met him"

"yeah Macks he looks nice too... How exactly did you get to look like that?" My dad said almost shouting at Logan.

"I ... had a disagreement" Logan said taking his cap off and letting my dad see the extent of his facial injuries.

"you had a disagreement?" My dad repeated.

I chuckled "dad, he just had a run in with a complete idiot. it was kind of my fault" I said

"so let me get this straight, your moving to LA with this hot head here, that doesn't know how to control his temper... Its not happening Mackenzie"

"it is happening dad, I came here to tell you not ask you, I'm a big girl now.. Sean is you're new baby, not me" I said

"oh I see, your going through some rebellious stage to get back at me... how exactly is that going to look after you" dad said pointing at Logan.

"dad, I mean it don't be rude..." I argued.

"Logan what do you do for a living?" My dad asked.

"I'm in a band at the moment" Logan replied

I had to hand it to Logan he served his purpous well in helping me to piss my dad off, he looked scruffy, beaten and bruised, and now it seemed he was a bum just playing in a random band.

"the bands really good" I agreed smiling at my dad.

"a band... Mackenzie you are not going to LA with this idiot... Its just not happening" he said calmly.

"well dad, its nice that you care and everything to actually give a fuck about my life now but its happening. I'm 19, its not up to you any more." I argued.

My dad smiled " I noticed your bank account has got a little thin on the ground Macks... Is that because of him?" My dad said.

"no it its not because of him actually, I used my savings for flights" I argued

"so how would you afford to get set up in LA if I cut you off?" He smiled.

"is that your answer to everything dad, throw money at it? and now your not getting your own way you're going to cut me off...Do it... I really don't give a shit dad... Take it" I said getting my bank cards out of my bag and chucking them towards my father.

"Macks I'm doing this for your own good, I know his type, look at him... Jesus he is even worse than what your sister drags home with her... I'm not having him spend my hard earned money"my dad said.

"what! how is this now about money. I don't give a fuck about money" I argued.

"because you haven't had to kenz. Don't talk to me like that in my own home please either" he added.

"I will talk to you however I like dad, why do you think I had saved all that money up? It was guilt money from you... I didn't want money, I wanted a family dad. But your too busy having an episode to give a fuck" I shouted standing up now.

"kenz calm down babe" Logan said pulling me back down on the sofa by my waist.

"no logues. He decided to run off with his secretary because he was worried he was getting old, and now he wants to stop me from living my own life to the full... Its bull shit"

"Macks I don't want to argue with you but you must see how this looks honey" my dad said trying to reason with me.

"Mr Davies can I just say that your daughter is one of the most sensible people I've met, she can't be talked in to something that won't benefit her. I promise you that I will take good care of her" Logan tried to explain.

"how old are you?" My dad asked.

"23" Logan replied

my dad nodded his head.

"Logan there is no point in even trying to reason with him. He only wants what's best for himself..." I said standing up again.

This time Logan stood with me, he held my hand.

"Mackenzie I cannot believe your mother is allowing this" my dad said

"allowing what? Going to make something of myself... Be a success? There's no need to be rude to my boyfriend. He is the reason I can do all this dad"

"your doing this despite me Mackenzie, your acting like a child but will only end up hurting yourself"

"well hurting myself is better than hurting everyone in the entire family dad... Logan come on. We are just wasting our time here" I said gesturing to leave.

"Mackenzie!" My dad said grabbing my wrist.

"let go... We are leaving" I said.

he did let go "Macks if you leave with that boy now then we are finished do you hear me... Finished!" My father said.

heather walked back in, she must of put Sean down for a nap "kev' go easy on her" she said.

"what? Heather have you taken a look at this one..." He said pointing at Logan.

"Mr Davies I had a broken cheek bone, it will go away, its not like I'm a wife beater or something, surely you must of got in to a fight at some point in your life" Logan said. I think he was bored of hearing silly excuses.

"I don't care what you had son. I would like you to leave us in private for a minute please. I would like to talk to my daughter" he said.

"no" Logan said simply.

"come on kenz. I've heard enough of this rubbish" Logan pulled me towards the door.

"Mackenzie if you leave with that boy then that is it. we are finished"

I turned to look at my dad, he stood next to heather. She looked exhausted.  
"Mackenzie... I mean it. You won't see Sean again. Savannah will never forgive you" he called out after me.

Logan had heard enough, he turned and walked back to where my father stood, he still held me by the hand "I understand that you had your own personal reasons to leave your wife and children, I didn't judge you on that. But for you to stand here and judge me, with out knowing the first thing about me and with out attempting to trust your daughter on a decision she is very capable of making herself, and then threaten her by punishing all three of your children... I have clearly made up my mind on what kind of person you are Kevin. Mackenzie doesn't need or want your money. She wanted your love. But your not even capable of doing that. What kind of parent can just say that to there own flesh and blood... You sicken me." Logan finished.

my dad just stared at Logan.

"Kenzie come on babe... " Logan then said.

I went with him and we left out the front door.

When we got in the car the tears started rolling down my face.

"shit baby I'm so sorry..." Logan said pulling me in for a hug.

"don't be sorry. What you said was amazing, I can't believe he said all that to me. He has lost the plot, he isn't the same person he used to be logues" I cried.  
Logan just held me for a few minutes, letting me get it all out my system.

A knock at the car window made us both jump. It was heather, I unrolled my window .

"Mackenzie I'm sorry about how he was in there. He just has a lot on his plate at the minute with work... You can see Sean whenever you like, you know that right?" She said.

I nodded tears streaming down my face "Thankyou heather"

She smiled and ran back inside the house.

"see, not all bad" Logan said.

"my mom is going to get it in the neck from him now... I don't get why people are so hung up on money. It shouldn't rule the world like it does, its so shallow..." I said.

"Kenzie... I'm so glad your you, never change" Logan simply said.

I drove us back to my house. I told savannah everything that had happened. She was upset, she was the mouthy one of the two of us and had a lot of views on my father that she happily aired.

"so when are you leaving to go to Los Angeles?" Savannah asked.

I looked at Logan, I wasnt sure.

"once the sale has gone through, the apartment is all yours kenz... Week or so I guess but when ever your ready" Logan replied.

"wow a week, I got a lot to plan... See if Louise wants to move in to your room" savannah said.

"sorry I'm deserting you sav'" I gave her a hug.

"I forgive you" she smiled and squeezed me back.


	19. Chapter 19

**SHERIDENS STORY**  
"well... What do you think?" I asked James.

I had chosen the invites for our wedding. And had whittled it down to three.

"I prefer the pocket fold, the scroll is ridiculous, the framed one is nice but I don't like the colour" he replied having a good look at them.

"I knew you would choose the pocket fold. What about if the scroll was in white instead of black?... I really like that one." I said showing him the white one in the catalogue.

"yeah white looks nice... Does it come with all that" James said pointing to the reply cards and the box.

"well the scrolls come with the box, which will have our names on as decoration but the reply cards are separate... They are canvas James" I beamed.

"canvas... Oooh" he mocked me and pulled me in to his arms "much better than paper ones" he said kissing me.

"so what do you think Mr maslow?" I said placing my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"I think... We should go with the white canvas scroll, but in gold writing because ... Its you... Its mad and expensive and its you" he said again laughing.

"yay... Thanks baby. I'm going to ask Antonio to give me away... I'm so excited James... Who is going to be your best man?"

"my brother, I've already asked him" James replied.

"I'm going to ask paisley to be one of my bridesmaids... Do you think she will?" I asked.

"I'm sure she would love to Sheri. I'm going round to see her later, I need to see if she is well enough to do this MTV thing for the single... I tried phoning but she is switched off. I hope her and kendall patch stuff up, she sounded really sad on the phone the other day when she said her and kendall had split... Come with me and you can ask her" James said.

"yeah okay... I'll bring some of these with me and we can go through some dresses" I smiled picking up the huge amount of wedding catalogues I had accumulated.

"give those here, you shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff with your back still bad... your like a woman possessed Sheri" James laughed at me "can I ask something... Are you going to be a maslow or remain Lloyd?" He asked looking sceptic as I had a lot of things tied in to my name, my business, my charity... the foundations of my career really.

"well... I have thought about it actually but I'm going to change to Maslow... Sheriden Maslow... gotta let all them rushers know who's boss don't I?" I winked.

"leave the rushers alone... " James smiled.

"no seriously though, I will change everything to Sheriden Maslow, its going to cost a fortune in website design and stationary... letter heads..you name it, But yeah change it all apart from the charity. That stays Sheriden Lloyd foundation... " I smiled.

"thanks Sheriden.. I know you don't really want to, it means a lot to me" James said.

"hey, course I want to. Only get married once huh. Might as well do it properly" I said giving James a playful slap.

He kissed me, "come on then let's go and see pais. I'm gonna have a shower, can you text kendall and ask if she is at his, maybe they made up after a stupid fight again. I'll only be a minute..." James kissed me on the forehead and jogged off to the bathroom.

I did text kendall, he replied " yeah pais is with me. Glad your coming round. Need to talk . c u sn xx"

Hmmm, I wonder what I've done wrong now that he wants to talk to me.

James hopped out the shower and we then made our way to kendalls.

"where's logie?" I asked when we arrived and stood in the lounge.

"Portland with kenz" kendall replied.

I nodded "ohhh, I see."

Paisley came down the stairs still dressed in her pyjamas.

"how are you feeling now pais?" James asked her.

"okay..." She smiled.

"paisley before James snatches you away with work talk I've got something to ask you" paisley smiled waiting, as she stood next to kendall.

"will you be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked smiling.

Paisley looked at kendall, they both looked a bit odd.  
"I would love to Sheriden... But I don't think I can..." She replied.  
She looked at kendall again.

"have I done something wrong?" I said also looking at kendall.

"no... No nothing like that... Sheriden... Come with me, I need to talk to you" kendall said taking my hand and leading me out to his little kitchen.

I turned and looked at James, he shrugged and sat down ready to talk music with paisley.

Kendall shut the door behind us.

"what's going on?" I asked

kendall sighed "I've got some news"

"is Carlos okay?... What's happened" I asked.

"Carlos is fine Sheriden" he took both my hands and smiled as he looked in to my eyes. "Sheri... I'm not sure of the right way of saying this. You know I care about you so much, and I would never want to hurt you... Ever. I just felt I needed to tell you like this..." He said.

I smiled " kendall what the fuck is it... Spit it out..."

He squeezed my hands gently and I noticed his eyes glisten with emotion "paisley and I are having a baby Sheriden... She is around 4 months almost... Your the first person we have told... You okay?" He whispered.

Tears filled my own eyes. I couldn't speak just yet. Kendall pulled me in for a hug.

As I gained my composure I spoke " I'm so happy for you... Thankyou for being so thoughtful of me... it means a lot... A baby... I'm so happy for you" I repeated.

"hey its not being thoughtfull of you Sheriden its just because I care about you, I wanted it like this because I don't want you to think I will ever forget our little boy we should of had, and now knowing what we know now about you.. I feel guilty Sheriden. I'm so sorry" he said holding my hands again.

I smiled at him through my tears.  
"kendall its fantastic news. You and paisley were destined for this all along... I'll be an aunty" I laughed.

"you will be... It wasn't planned or anything, we have only just found out ourselves... I don't think its sunk in to my head yet" he said.

"you must have supersonic fucking sperm kendall" I said,  
we both laughed.

"come here" I said and gave him a big squeeze. "congratulations honey... It means a lot that you've thought of me after everything that's happened" I said in to his chest as I hugged him.

"you okay though yeah... I want to be as honest as I can, don't put a brave face on it Sheri, talk to me..." He said.

"I'm not putting a brave face on it... I... Well to be honest I don't think it will be hard until I see you holding a baby... Or patting paisleys big round tummy in a few months... But I want to see those things kendall... That's me being honest..." I whispered.

"well we can all cross those bridges together... I can count you in for baby sitting though yeah" he grinned.

"absolutely, anything to piss your mother off" I laughed.  
Kendalls mom hated me when I dated him.

paisley knocked on the glass panelled door to see if it was okay to interrupt us. Kendall just opened it up.

I burst in to tears when I made I contact with her.  
"come here you silly thing" kendall said and gave me another hug.

I looked over his shoulder and saw paisley wiping her own tears away.

I then moved from kendall and gave paisley I hug.

we both had a good cry. James tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sheri what is it... What's going on" he said looking overly concerned.

"paisley and kendall are expecting a baby James... " I said now holding paisleys hand. She was shaking.

"your pregnant... Wow. Congratulations guys!" James said giving paisley a hug and then giving kendall one.

He didn't hug me but he gave me the eye contact to see if my mental state was as good as I was letting on. He seemed satisfied.

"James just to clarify this isn't going to effect my music. I will only need a few months off then I will be back on track... I still want to sing" I said.

"pais don't worry about that. I'm ready when you are. Once this David Guetta single is done with we will re evaluate everything for you okay" James said.

"so the baby will be born before the wedding in July then...?" I asked.

"just" kendall answered

"I would of loved to of been a bridesmaid Sheriden. You and James have been such good friends to me... It would off been an honour. But Its just bad timing... I would like it of you showed me some of those magazines though" she smiled.

I laughed at her then we walked out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa.

I noticed James shut the door and have a chat with kendall.

I showed paisley the invitations James and I had chosen. She liked them.  
"you are still coming to the wedding aren't you pais" I asked.

"course we are... Wouldn't miss it for the world... " she said.

"when's your scan paisley?" I asked looking at her tummy

"I'm not sure, I was told to wait for a phone call from the midwife to get booked in" she replied.

"your still as flat as anything though aren't you... I was showing with a little bump from word go" I smiled at the memory.

"yeah your about 4 sizes smaller than me though Sheriden." She said placing her hands around my tiny waist.

I shrugged.  
"I'm so happy for you both, I know its been a rough ride for you. Its nice to know you kind of share an experience of losing a baby then share the making of one." I explained.

"thanks Sheriden... your friendship means a lot to me... You and the boys are the only family I really have" paisley said.

"two little peas in a pod then really aren't we when friends become your family... Who needs the real thing. They are over rated anyway pais" I smiled.

"are you and kendall okay now, James said you had split up" I asked.

"yeah we are great. I think he has bad days you know, nothing really kicked that arguement off. I'm going to visit his mom soon, I'm really scared she won't like me" she confessed.

"what's not to like paisley... Honestly" I retorted at her.

"the fact we haven't been together a year yet and I'm already up the duff" she replied.

"yeah... Well there is that I guess" and laughed. "seriously though, she is nice, she didn't like me because of who I am, and what she had read in the papers"

The boys walked in the room. they looked friendly enough, I wonder if James would tell me what he had spoken to kendall about.

James and I stayed round kendalls for a few hours discussing weddings and baby things. It was a nice time.  
I was hurting about the news but in a way I'm glad it was kendall that started a family first. He was always going to be the hardest one to see do it.

I'm so grateful that its with paisley and not some bitch that would rub my nose in it.

We reached home and I busied myself by making dinner for James and I.

"what did you chat to kendall about after the baby news in the kitchen?" I asked.

"nothing really, I asked if he was okay with paisley carrying on with her music after the Babys born, and some other stuff... Honeymoon stuff..." He said with a smile.

"are you really not going to tell me anything James?" I asked.

He looked at me... He was thinking about it.  
"do you really have to know?" He said leaning on his breakfast table.

I walked over and leaned on the opposite side "yes... I hate not knowing things" I replied then gave him a kiss.

"good... It will make it more of a surprise then Sheri... And don't think about asking kendall. He isn't even allowed to tell paisley" he said returning my kiss with another.

"your evil maslow, you know that don't you..." I chuckled.

James walked around to my side of the counter.  
"evil... I'm not evil... But I can be dirty..." He said placing his hands on my waist.

"I think I would like to see this dirty side... We are getting married after all" I mocked.

"mmm... Okay" he said undoing my jeans and tugging down at them then lifted me up on to the breakfast table and began unbuttoning my blouse.

He kissed along my neck and down my chest. It felt as electric now as it did when we first got together.  
He is so handsome.

My blouse ended up on the floor as did my bra.  
James' fingers caressed my spine sending shivers along it as he went.

"your so fuckin sexy Sheriden" he said heavily as he enjoyed the sights of my body.

He scattered my body with little soft kisses, I ran my fingers through his hair.  
He kissed my breasts and touched along the inside of my thighs before placing a finger inside me and rubbing his thumb on my clitoris.

I let out a gasp of pleasure.  
"you like that?" He whispered.

I nodded and bit my lip, James flashed his amazing American smile at me.

His other hand ran along my spine again, giving my scar that ran down it a loving stroke.

"are you gonna fuck me James?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head...  
"told you... I'm dirty, I'm gonna do dirty things to you miss Lloyd" his eyes smiled at me.  
He removed his fingers and carried me away from the counter, he turned the oven off on his way out of the kitchen and made his way to his bed.

He lay me down and spread my legs open. Gently touching me with his fingers. He gave me the odd little kiss down there. But it was mainly about his fingers delivering my pleasure.

He stopped for a second to remove his sweat pants.

I knew what was coming now.  
"your a dirty bastard James" I chuckled.

He smiled at me then began pleasuring himself as he still played with me, rubbing my clit really hard.

"tell me okay..." He husked out.  
I nodded as I stretched my arms out and grabbed hold of the head board enjoying the feeling of James' rough touch on me.

He loved looking while he pleasured me. His Dick looked so hard as he still took care of his own needs.

Looking at him kneeling inbetween my legs and doing that to me and to himself turned me on like anything.

"baby I'm close" I whispered out as my fingers grasped the headboard even tighter.

I opened my eyes enough to see James lean in on me, just as I came, he did too. All over my clit.  
It felt warm and delicious. Adding to my pleasure.

"that was dirty" I laughed.

James chuckled then came and lay down next to me.

We both lay down staring at the ceiling.

"love you" he said turning his head to look at me.

"love you too baby" I smiled,

"Sheriden... The house in bel air. after we get married I think we should move in there or sell it" James said out of the blue.

"you not think it will be too big for the two of us?" I asked turning my own head to look at him.

He turned on his side and leaned his head on his hand.

"I don't think it is Sheri... I think that place was made for us. it makes it easy for family to stay over... This place is far too small." He said looking around.

"yeah it is a lot smaller now my stuff is in here" I laughed.

"let's do it then" he said

" well you need to get the Australians out of there first, but why wait until after the wedding. I don't like waiting... Chuck them out and we can move in" I said.

James smiled at me.

"what's the cheeky grin for" I asked.

"because I think your genuinely happy at the moment... I think that's good considering what we found out today" he said.

"I think it made all the difference how he told me. Its nice to be thought of so highly that he did that" I replied.

"I think kendall will always hold you very close to his heart Sheri. I have a feeling that's what causes a lot of his tempers, because paisley isn't you" he said.

"kendall really loves paisley James" I said now turning on my own side and holding my head up in my hand, like a mirror image of James.

"yeah course he does. I'm just saying he still holds a torch for what you once had... I think having a baby will finally break him free from whatever hold you have on him" James said .

"maybe. I like us all being so close though, shame Carlos had to go and fuck things up... I wonder why Logan went to Portland? He is very private with Mackenzie isn't he, do you think that's because of Carlos?" I asked.

"I think its more that he knows Mackenzie likes being normal and not like us" James said smiling at his obvious assumption.

"...well... that's dinner ruined because of your dirty fetishes of wanking over me, so you can go get a take out jimbo"

"oooh, jimbo is it today?" James chuckled at me. "I might not be finished with my dirty fetishes" he said climbing on top of me.

He touched his nose against mine.

"I'm so glad you came back" he whispered in all seriousness.

"so am I" I replied then kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

**MACKENZIES STORY**.

9 weeks had passed since Logan ended up in hospital.

In that nine weeks a lot had changed for everyone.

I now lived in LA, my salon had just opened.  
REDCHERRIES was officially open for business and with myself in charge and another 3 stylists now on board, things were looking great.

Logan had moved in to his beautiful home again, along with me, but for the purpose of my mom, the little apartment above the salon was kept with most of my stuff in it for when she visited, which was most weekends.

Paisley was around six months pregnant, she hadn't had an easy ride of it, she had bled a lot, had sickness all the time. She thought she had lost it once and feared the worst but she was told all was fine. She had some placenta issues as far as I was aware.

Her and kendall seemed so much better now, he was all set for this fatherhood thing he had let himself in for.

Carlos ... Was still Carlos, he hated me, he made it very public still. Logan chose to ignore it while paisley would have a right go at him.  
I hated him.

Sheriden and James had just moved in to there huge mansion in bel air.  
They had organised a fancy party. It was happening this weekend.

I begged Logan to let me stay at home, if I heard another detail from this publicity stunt they called a wedding I was going to scream. But he insisted we go.

I got along with Sheriden and James okay now, but she was too much for me...too over the top.  
Everything had to be excessive. Paisley thought the sun shone out of her backside. Her and Sheriden were practically joined at the hip these days.

In a way it was good, as far as the big time rush fans were concerned, paisley was enemy number one. They hated her being pregnant. she was often in tears reading things in the paper and on twitter that they thought of her but Sheriden fought back in her corner. Sheriden didn't give a fuck what people thought of her. some of the things she would come out with were hilarious.

The night of her and James' party had arrived.

Sheriden had insisted that her fancy party was indeed fancy and everyone was to be dressed up to the nines in designer wear.  
Logan had bought me a very tight fitting dress.

He loved the way my ass looked in it.  
Logan had really changed since I had first met him.  
Everyone had commented that they hardly saw him anymore, he used to be the one that was out clubbing every night and causing a stir but he was now the one that would just stay in with me.  
He seemed happy enough doing that. I loved just being with him. We were nuts about each other. I think he liked having someone to call home instead of finding a stranger to keep him company.

"you look fucking hot kenz" he said eyeing me up as I got ready for Sheriden and James' fancy party.

"do you think?... I love the dress logues, its just me I'm not too sure about" I blushed.

"Mackenzie your a stunner, your by far going to be the prettiest girl there tonight" he smiled and gave my ass one more approving stroke.

I kissed him and gave his cock a stroke through his suit pants then bit his lip playfully "is there absolutely nothing I can do to persuade you to not make me go tonite" I smiled.

"sorry kenz... As much as I would like to see your skills of persuasion its not worth getting Sheriden pissed off" he replied.

I sighed, "yeah I guess you're right..."

"you might even enjoy your self... Bring a stash of your business cards to hand out too." He smiled. "I'm so fucking horny Kenzie" Logan said trying to tuck his boner in so it wasnt so obvious.

"you've always got the horn babe" I laughed checking my hair and make up in the mirror.

"your always giving me the horn kenz" he said still fidgeting with his Dick.

"how long til the cab gets here?" I said looking at him rearranging himself

"bout ten mins..." He replied.

"well hurry up I'm not putting up with you like that all night" I said kneeling down in front of him and unzipping his fly.

"ooh okay... I've trained you well" he laughed as I began sucking his cock. He loved watching me pleasure him, I could feel his eyes on me as I took his length in my mouth.

I gave him an occasional lick as part of the show I was giving him, as he climaxed in my mouth he tried to put his hand on my head, but I slapped it away. I had just curled my hair. I didn't want it roughed up or covered in his spunk.

The door bell rang just as I stood up. I looked down and laughed "that was a waste of bloody time" eyeing up his still Rock solid cock.

"its on its way down don't worry about that" he grinned as he kissed me quick and did his fly up then ran down to the front door.

I checked myself quick in the mirror and grabbed my purse.

"cmon kenz, taxi is here" Logan called from down the stairs.

I made my way down and passed Logan as he held his front door open for me.  
I kissed him as I passed.

"you got your inhaler in there" he asked taking my purse and having a look before I could even reply.

"no its upstairs" I said.

"I'll get it" he said and ran up the stairs and then reappeared with the inhaler in his hand.

"thanks baby" i said popping it in my handbag.

It took around 45 minutes to reach the gates of the posh bel air estate.

I had never seen anything like it. The house was ginormous, I looked at Logan and rolled my eyes. He gave my hand a little squeeze.

We walked in to the house after being dropped off at the lavish looking driveway.

I held on to Logans hand like my life depended on it.

The place was packed with glamorous looking people, I didn't recognise any of them.  
Logan said hello to a few people as we weaved our way through.

One lady grabbed Logan, stating she had not seen him for ages, Logan introduced her to me, her name was Stella and worked on the set of big time rush as make up artist.  
She asked who I was. Logan always introduced me as his friend.

Most girls would find this insulting but I appreciated it as it helped to keep my name out of the papers and stopped any ongoing questions about our relationship, such as how long have you been dating, or where did we meet.  
Logan liked to keep me private and I liked it even more. I didn't see the attraction of spilling all the beans about us. When ever he was asked if he had a girlfriend he would always reply not yet. Which again evaded any personal questions about me.

It was pretty obvious we were dating but unless someone admitted it, all the press could do was speculate.

We found Sheriden in the largest kitchen I had been in ever. it was beautiful. She was dressed in a gold full length dress, her hair now a lot blonder than it was the last time I had seen her.  
She obviously didn't want me doing her hair despite the bullshit that she gave me that she would soon be visiting my salon.

"Logan... Mackenzie! your here" she said giving us both air kisses and flimsy hugs.

"hello princess, you look beautiful" Logan said taking in the glory of the gold dress.

"thanks Logie... I'm not sure where James has got to, this is the trouble of having such a big house" she said looking around.

I looked at Logan and a little smile danced on his lips. we played a little game with Sheriden and found it funny when ever she mentioned something amazing about her self or her expensive things.  
Big house was number one of the evening and we had only been in here two minutes. I saw paisley stood over by the kitchen side, she looked miserable.

"is paisley okay?" I said to Sheriden.

Sheriden turned around and looked at the sad looking paisley then walked up to her. I followed.

"you alright pais" she asked.

paisley snapped out of her day dream state "yeah I'm fine, sorry I was miles away then" she said rubbing a loving hand over her bump.

I wasn't sure who had latched on to who in the Sheriden/paisley friendship. wether Sheriden had forced herself on paisley to get involved with all the baby business or if paisley regarded Sheriden as some odd mother figure, but they both seemed to rely on each other, god help the person that ever hurt paisley prince, that's as all I can say.

"paisley you look lovely" I said as I took in the expensive looking up do she had her hair in and the red two piece dress she wore.

"thanks, I don't feel lovely, I feel like an elephant. Sheriden and I went to Evans today and had massages and our hair done. Its lovely there" she said.

"Evans... Blimey I bet it is lovely there" I agreed.

"least you know what it is, when I first went I thought Sheriden had taken me to some strange house" she laughed, so did Sheriden.

"yeah Evans actually offered me a job thanks to kendalls haircut." I replied.

"and you turned it down? That's mad, Sheriden tipped her stylist a silly amount of money today, you would make a fortune working in there with all the rich bods that go in" paisley said as Sheriden pretended to not hear her.

"yeah, rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous is not something I think I will ever get used to" I replied. Sheriden then looked at me like I had gone mad.

Kendall then appeared through the crowds with a drunk looking James.

"hello strangers" he said to Logan and I.

Kendall looked as bad James.  
"you two start early?" Logan laughed,

"yeah we started a bit way too fucking early" kendall said then draping him self all over paisley.

"is Carlos here yet" Logan asked.

"yeah he is about with Antonio somewhere" Sheriden answered him.

"okay cool" Logan replied.

Logan slung his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"are you coming to dance with me now chubs" kendall said to paisley.

"very funny ... And only if its a slowy" she replied .

"its a slowy pais" he replied as he took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"dancing?" Logan said to James.

"yeah go and have a look around, there's a dance floor set up out in the garden. Go and enjoy your selves" James said.

Logan looked at me and smiled before taking my hand and dragging me off.

"this place is huge kenz" he said as we filed out in to the massive garden,

"its madness... Ooop there we go..." I nudged Logan as we found the bar that had been set up on the oversized patio area.

Logan smiled and took a couple of drinks off one of the bar staff that had walked passed us with a tray of drinks.

We downed them then made our way to the bar and downed a few more.

Kendall and paisley walked up to us after there slow dance together.

Kendall stood behind pais with his hands stretched out front circling her tummy. They looked dead cute together. I liked kendall he was lovely despite the first impression I got from him.

"you guys just getting drunk then?" Paisley asked.

"just merry at the moment" I answered.

"can't wait until I can drink again" she replied.

"your looking hot though pais, pregnancy agrees with you" Logan said

"it doesn't, I look awful, feel awful... You should see my legs Logan, they are anything but hot right now" she said laughing.

"your beautiful paisley" came a drunken familiar voice from behind "some of the girls around here look like complete whores" Carlos said loudly as he looked at me.

Carlos nodded as a hello to Logan.  
Logan didn't respond, I guess insulting me didn't really warrant a reply that was friendly.

Logan wrapped an arm around my waist, I snuggled in to him as far as humanly possible.

"can't you just be pleasant for one evening Los" paisley said.

"what... I'm just speaking my mind, much better than telling lies and keeping secrets" he replied. The drink making him more viscous than usual.

I grabbed another from the drinks that sat in front of me and downed it.

"speaking bullshit though Carlos. Just shut the fuck up and let it go already" I replied.

"ooh little kenz has found her mouth at last" he replied.

"yeah I found it... Someone needs to tell you to grow up" I spat back.

"cmon Kenzie let's go and dance..." Logan said pulling me from the line of fire.

"he is such a Dick all the time" I said feeling humiliated.

"yeah I know but he does it to get you to bite back, just ignore him baby...stay there a minute" Logan said.

I stood on the edge of the dance floor that had been put on the vast grass area, little coloured bulbs of light hung from the near by trees in the garden, the place looked lovely in the dusky light that the day clung on to.

I watched as Logan weaved his way up to the DJ that was set up at the far end of the dance floor. Logan talked to him then I saw money exchange hands. Logan walked backed to me and took my hand.  
the current song that was not even halfway through then finished and Jason Mraz's I won't give up began playing.

"come here" Logan said pulling me in to his chest.

"your very romantic when you want to be Logan Henderson, you know that don't you?" I said as we danced to our song.

"I try" he said "but I also know how to piss Carlos of without saying a word" he added.

I slyly looked at Carlos who stood with paisley and kendall. He was watching us with hate in his eyes, muttering away to paisley who looked sick and tired of hearing the same crap about me.

"I love you logie bear" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. Logan had his arms tightly around my waist, he felt my ass through my dress.

"love you more kenz" he said before leaning down to kiss me.

we danced in each others arms. Logan whispered things in my ear, some rude and some heartfelt. They all made me smile.

When our song had finished we walked hand in hand back to the bar. Sheriden had joined the group now, but kendall had gone off with James just as we reached them.

"they are very pally" I said to Logan.

"yeah they used to be before Sheriden dated either of them. Its good" Logan whispered back in my ear.

"that looked romantic" paisley smiled "I can't get over how loved up you are Logan" she said.

Logan just smiled and gave me a squeeze and another kiss on the cheek.

"princess this house is fucking insane. I'm dying to jump in that pool" Logan said.

"me too, its going to be so nice getting in that every time my back gets bad. Fingers crossed its okay at the moment. The doctors are still pumping me full of shit trying to strengthen the bones to prevent the osteoporosis."

"well your moving a lot quicker now" Carlos said putting an arm around Sheriden. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"yeah but putting on weight Los, look at me" Sheriden said

She didn't look any different to me.

"let the medicine fix you shoo, your not putting on any weight, take a look at kenz, she is letting herself go..."

I just ignored him and buried my head in Logans chest.

"Los... Don't start that shit here" Sheriden said removing her head from his shoulder.

"what shit? I'm just saying that kenz has put on a few pounds since moving to LA that's all, she looks healthy.

"Los, you do know that kenz used to have an eating disorder don't you, don't fuck about with shit like that" paisley said.

I looked at her then Logan looked at me, I had never had an eating disorder.

Carlos then looked at me "shit I'm sorry Mackenzie... I didn't mean that, I was just fucking with you" he said quietly.

I couldn't hold my laugh in. "shit Carlos... pais is lying, its nice to finally get an apology from you though. I've will treasure those words" I replied.

Paisley chuckled "sorry Los, but you never know, you should be careful what you say, it can really hurt people"

"fucking tossers the lot of you" Carlos said before walking away.

"you had me worried then pais" Logan said.

"for the record Mackenzie I would say you have lost weight" Sheriden said.

"she has, that's why I got worried. She works so hard and doesn't eat right" Logan said.

"I'm fine though logues, I like my food to much to get too skinny" I smiled.

"oh my God!" Paisley called out and felt her stomach.

"what's the matter? Sheriden said walking round to her and placing a caring hand on her arm.

"the baby... I think I just... Oh my God" paisley repeated.

"pais...?" I said worried.

paisley smiled " I can feel it... I just felt it... Ooh my God" she grinned "there it is again" she cried out.

Logan placed a hand on her red dressed tummy, him and paisley looked at eachother waiting for the next kick...

"ha! That's amazing " Logan said as paisley got the giggles after feeling another movement.

"can I feel?" I asked.

Paisley grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach in the place of the last kick. I too looked her in the eye as we waited for some communication from her baby bump.

"see... Did you feel it?" She said.

"yeah... Oh my God, that's brilliant." I said as I left my hand there waiting for the next one.  
We both laughed when it finally came.

"Sheri?" Paisley asked.

"I'm not sure I can pais" she said. I noticed her hands were shaking.

"course you can, its only my little baby in there" paisley said and took sheridens shaking hand.

It must of been the first time Sheriden had felt the bump.  
she looked very emotional, as did paisley.

Paisley took sheridens other hand in hers too and smiled at her .

"paisley I'm not ready for... Oh my God" Sheriden screamed as she felt a kick.  
Paisley held sheridens hand on her tummy so she couldn't move it even if she wanted to.

Sheriden had tears running down her face.

Paisley smiled and let go of sheridens hand that wasnt on her tummy and rubbed her round belly.

"you feel that Bruno, that's aunty Sheri poking you back" paisley directed at her tummy.

Sheriden laughed "Bruno?" She mocked as more silent tears fell from her eyes.

"yep... Just for now. I've not even started on that baby name book yet... Did you feel that one?" Paisley said.

Sheriden nodded.

"its amazing paisley... Thankyou for... Being you, your a big help" she said.

Paisley then spotted kendall in the crowds and beckoned him over with her hand.

"everything okay?" He said looking at Sheriden wiping away tears.

"yeah its all great" paisley said "gimme your hand" and with that she placed kendalls hand on her tummy

It felt a bit intrusive for everyone to be staring at kendall and paisley on this very personal moment that they shared.

Kendall chuckled when he felt the kick then gave the bump a kiss then gave paisley a kiss.

He didn't make a big deal like we all had. He did however whisper in paisleys ear then grabbed Sheriden by the hand and walked off with her.

"is she okay?" I asked paisley.

"yeah I think so, they have little chats every now and again. it must be so hard for her, I can't even begin to imagine..." Paisley said shifting on the little bar stool she had been perched on.

"do you guys want to come for a walk with me, I need to stretch my legs out" she asked.

"yep sounds like a plan, let's go check this pool out" Logan said.

Logan walked in the middle as both me and paisley linked an arm with him.

"I miss your face logues, you two need to come round more often to visit us" paisley said.

"we are still having fun getting to know each other" was all Logan said.

"I'm pleased for you both" paisley said.

We reached the pool. Logan looked like he really wanted to jump in it.

"Sheriden will cut your balls off if you get in that" paisley said smiling.

"I'm only looking" he grinned back at her."but I might chuck Kenzie in" he said grabbing me and pretending to throw me in.

I screamed playfully but it was a bit loud, I noticed heads turn and look at us as Logan placed me back on my two feet.

"hopefully James will throw a party for sheridens birthday and we can all get in that, its the only time that I feel normal when I'm in a pool" paisley said.

"kendalls got a pool though paisley" Logan said.

"yeah but its not like that one is it" she said "plus they have a hot tub" she added.

Both Logan and I looked in the direction of the hot tub.

"oh to be Sheriden Lloyd for a day huh" Logan smiled.

Carlos wondered over to us with his brother.

"Mackenzie this is Antonio, Carlos' brother... Well and sheridens" Logan said introducing us.

"hi nice to meet you" I said.

"and you Mackenzie. Carlos has told me a bit to much about you I'm afraid, but I don't believe it all" he said. Logan laughed but I wasnt sure if Antonio was being nice to me or just taking the piss along with his stupid brother.

"what's wrong with Sheriden? kendall and James are doing this double act thing trying to make her laugh" Antonio said.

"just baby talk... It was my fault really" paisley said.

"yeah it will do her good in the long run" I added. Paisley nodded in agreement with me but Carlos looked at me like I was some dog shit he had just trod on.

Antonio talked away with Logan and paisley, I just listened in for a few minutes.

"kenz?" Carlos almost whispered from the side of me.

I looked at Carlos, he looked like the Carlos I first met, he didn't have hate in his eyes.

"yeah?" I replied hopeful.

" I am sorry... You wanna shake and make up" he said.

"Carlos I would love that" I said turning around to face him.

Carlos then smiled at me " you fucking bitch" he said under his breath.

Before I could understand what was happening, Carlos gave me an almighty shove, and pushed me in to the pool.

I screamed. The water was freezing and my high heeled shoes were difficult to master any kind of movement.

"you total idiot" I heard paisley say that must of been directed at Carlos. I wiped my face and blinked my eyes clear just in time to see Logan grab Carlos and then he jumped in dragging carlos with him.

"shit its cold" Logan said as he swam over to me and swept all my red hair from my face then held me close. "just laugh it off kenz, dont give him the satisfaction" he whispered as he gave me a kiss.

I smiled.

Sheriden marched over "what the fuck do you three think your doing" she said "get the fuck out of my pool.

Carlos looked at Logan and burst out laughing,

Sheriden looked a mess with her mascara halfway down her face from crying, there was no way any one was going to take her seriously.

Kendall and James laughed at the silliness that this must of looked like then I finally laughed just to piss Carlos off.

"you lot are crazy" Antonio said as he helped Carlos out of the water.

Logan helped me up the ladder then kendall took my hand to get me the rest of the way out.

"right picture time then" Antonio said as Logan got out of the pool. "you lot look to funny to miss this.

I guess this must of looked fairly humouring to the people standing and watching, but we all bustled in to have our group picture taken by Antonio.

Kendall and paisley cuddled with hands on bump, Sheriden wrapped an arm around a very soggy Carlos and the other around a bemused looking James, and Logan held me facing him kissing me, both of us dripping wet but caught in this crazy moment so in love and finding the funny side. I saw the flash on the camera go beneath my eyelids as Logan and I carried on our kiss even after the group had departed from the pool side.

"you okay?" Logan asked as we were left alone.

"yeah... Hoping this means we can leave now" I laughed.

"I think it may mean just that" Logan, chuckled.

"this LA life is mental logues" I said smiling.

"it is... But I love it" he said grinning.

"its growing on me" I giggled. "it can only get better around here I guess"

Logan gave me the look to say I must be mad.  
The end.


End file.
